Most Wanted
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: UA Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumos:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

O Inicio 

Haruno Sakura, 22 anos, recém formada em jornalismo, trabalhava em umas das revistas mais privilegiadas do país. Possuía uma carreira boa, também tinha sua própria mesa com suas bagunças em cima, se bem que agora ela estava organizada. Já tinha até feito algumas matérias sobre pessoas muito importantes e sempre conseguira o que queria, até aquele dia. Recebera um recado do chefe dizendo que queria encontra-la para sugerir a próxima matéria. Ela sabia que aquilo não era uma sugestão, ele sempre dizia que era pra ela fazer o que ele falava, se bem que as matérias que ele sugeria sempre faziam sucesso, quer dizer, sucesso era uma maneira de dizer, pois eles sempre vendiam todas as cópias. Claro, ela ficava com a fama, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de se sair por cima dela dizendo que foi ele que "sugeriu" a matéria, porém o talento de descobrir os fatos, apura-los e ver se eram verdadeiros era só dela. Muitas vezes colocando até mesmo sua vida em perigo para chegar até algo. Claro, chegara a receber algumas ameaças de morte, mas não passava disso.

Lá estava ela, caminhando tranqüilamente para a sala do seu chefe. Passou pela mesa de Hyuuga Neji, que era um grande colunista. Sua coluna fazia muito sucesso, sempre com temas polêmicos, tudo bem estruturado. Ele só tinha uma pequena obsessão por carros, entendia muito sobre eles. Na verdade, era ele quem dava uma mãozinha quando o carro da Haruno quebrava.

Neji estava muito concentrado em sua coluna, pois não viu a garota passar ao lado dele se desdobrando para dar uma olhadinha no que ele estava digitando com tanta empolgação. No mínimo deveria estar discutindo sobre algum assunto sério. Neji sim era feliz, podia falar sobre o que quisesse em sua coluna, poderia até ser sobre a coisa mais idiota do mundo, e do mesmo jeito ele fazia sucesso, afinal ele era lindo e popular. Sakura suspirou, deu uma olhada básica para o monitor de Neji, mas não conseguia ver nada, então resolveu não demorar mais e ir logo para a sala de seu chefe, afinal, tinha que saber qual era a matéria que levaria um tempo para elaborar. Ela não estava com o melhor humor da semana, ela podia empurrar para que outra pessoa fizesse a matéria da semana, pq com certeza seu idolatrado chefe iria "indicar" algo muito difícil para que ela pudesse fazer.

Ainda bem que a sala não era tão longe. A porta estava fechada, deu duas batidinhas leves e logo escutou um "entre". Ela abriu a porta vagarosamente. Seu chefe estava sentado na poltrona que estava virada em sua direção. Lá estava Jiraya.

**Jiraya:** - Bom, Sakura-san, vamos logo ao assunto. Andei lendo alguns jornais e revistas que me levaram a uma conclusão bem interessante. Nenhum deles comentam algo sobre rachas e pegas, o que esta em alta agora entre os jovens. E como você é jovem, tive uma idéia! Você vai se infiltrar nesse mundo e descobrir uma história bem interessante para que possamos vender cada vez mais jornais e claro que se vendermos todos os exemplares produzidos, não sobrando nenhum, eu vou lhe dar a oportunidade de você fazer a sua própria coluna e escrever sobre o que quiser!

**Sakura:** - Sério? Fechado então, essa vai ser a melhor matéria escrita e com certeza vou vender todos os exemplares produzidos! – sua inner explodia em aplausos para ela.

**Jiraya:** - Ok. Agora se você me da licença, eu tenho que obter informações sobre uma pessoa!

Jiraya se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando a Haruno sozinha e pensativa.

**Sakura:** - Obtenção de informação uma ova, você vai é gastar seu salário com aquelas mulheres fúteis... Ainda não sei pq me preocupo com você... – suspirou.

Agora sim ela estava ferrada. Como ela iria entrar nesse "mundo" de rachas e pegas? Só podia estar ficando louca. Primeiro, todos deviam se conhecer e ela encontrar alguém que conhecesse todos seria muita sorte, coisa que ela não tinha. Não tinha sorte no amor, no jogo, resumindo, não tinha sorte para nada. Sakura se retirou da sala, estava fazendo seu caminho de volta para a sua mesa e acabou passando por Neji novamente que agora estava sem fazer nada.

**Sakura:** - Neji, terminou o assunto da coluna de amanhã?

**Neji:** - Sim, consegui. Posso saber qual vai ser a sua matéria?

A Haruno suspirou, puxou a cadeira de uma outra mesa e a aproximou da mesa de Neji. Sentou nela e olhou para ele com uma cara de quem estava totalmente perdida...

**Sakura:** - Rachas e pegas, Jiraya-sama quer que eu ache uma história muito boa e se conseguir vender todos os exemplares vou ganhar minha própria coluna e falarei do que quiser. Só que acontece que eu não entendo de carro e muito menos sei como montar um decente para poder correr. Sou péssima motorista, você sabe como meu carro é...

Neji a entendia...

**Neji:** - Jiraya-sama não lhe indicou alguém?

**Sakura:** - Iie... To ferrada, como eu vo conseguir fazer essa matéria? To vendo que a minha oportunidade de ter uma coluna só pra mim já era...

**Neji:** - Talvez não...

Sakura o olhou incrédula.

**Sakura:** - Me diz que você conhece alguém que pode me ajudar! Onegai!

Neji sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

**Neji:** - Conheço e essa pessoa vai te colocar nas corridas, mas antes de tudo você tem que ter um bom carro. Primeiro me deixe ver o quanto que você tem na sua conta bancária!

**Sakura:** - Pra que? – assustada com o pedido do garoto.

Neji a olhou bravo.

**Neji:** - Não preciso do seu dinheiro, apenas preciso ver se você tem a quantia certa pra montar um carro...

**Sakura:** - Ah, ta.. Espera ai que eu preciso pegar o papel na minha gaveta...

Sakura parou. Para Neji ajuda-la com certeza o Hyuuga iria querer algo em troca, que por Kami-sama ele não a metesse em confusão.

**Sakura:** - Você ta fazendo isso pq você é bonzinho e gosta de mim ou pq você quer algo de mim? – séria.

**Neji:** - Eu realmente quero algo de você!

**Sakura:** - SABIA! Hyuuga Neji nunca faz nada se querer algo em troca! Bem típico de você, neh?

**Neji:** - Você me conhece tão bem. Já devia saber, afinal somos companheiros de trabalho!

**Sakura:** - O que você quer?

**Neji:** - Que você me apresente para a sua amiga!

**Sakura:** - Qual delas?

**Neji:** - A que esteve aqui há uns dias atrás...

Sakura parou pra pensar, várias amigas tiveram por ali, aquele fato não a ajudava em nada...

**Sakura:** - Seja mais específico... – o garoto suspirou.

**Neji:** - Aquela que treina com você!

**Sakura:** Ahh, você ta falando da Tenten... uhmm, se interesso por ela, é?

Neji corou levemente.

**Neji:** - Isso não é da sua conta. Você quer que eu ti ajude ou não? – sério.

**Sakura:** - Claro que quero. Mas deixa eu ir pegar o papel?

**Neji:** - Hai, vê se não demora ainda tenho que ver o que vou falar na coluna de depois de amanhã...

**Sakura:** - Hai!

Sakura se levantou da cadeira e deu uma corridinha básica até sua mesa, fuçou em uma de suas gavetas pessoais, achou o que estava procurando e voltou a fazer seu caminho para a mesa de Neji.

**Sakura:** - O papel! – voltou a sentar na cadeira.

Neji analisou a conta da Haruno e se surpreendeu com o que estava vendo.

**Neji:** - Tudo isso é seu?

**Sakura:** - É, sim...

**Neji:** - Pq você trabalha se ta óbvio que você é rica?

**Sakura:** - Trabalho pq eu gosto... Com o que tenho da pra fazer algo? – confusa.

**Neji:** - Da pra montar o melhor carro do país e se bobear da pra cuidar melhor daquele carro que você tem...

**Sakura:** - Hai, então você vai me ajudar a montar o carro, certo?

**Neji:** - Vou montar o melhor carro...

**Sakura:** - E quem vai me colocar nas corridas?

**Neji:** - Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora, pois vai demorar uns três meses pra que você esteja com o carro pronto, depois vemos o que vamos fazer...

**Sakura:** - E quando vamos começar a providenciar o carro?

**Neji:** - Podemos resolver isso agora, eu já tenho a lista das melhores peças na cabeça. Ah, Sakura-san, você tem alguma cor de preferência? – pegando suas coisas de cima de sua mesa.

**Sakura:** - Rosa...

**Neji:** - Então vamos, resolvemos o que der hoje. Por acaso você sabe dirigir? – gota em Sakura.

Sakura: - Claro que sei! 

**Neji:** - Não me refiro a dirigir um carro a 80 por hora, me refiro dirigir um carro a 200 por hora!

**Sakura:** - Iie!

**Neji:** Bom, podemos trabalhar nisso também e antes que me esqueça, nunca diga pra ninguém o seu verdadeiro trabalho!

**Sakura:** - Nande?

**Neji:** - Eles não gostam de jornalistas iguais a você!

**Sakura:** - Hei, você é um jornalista tb!

**Neji:** - Sou colunista, não ofereço perigos a eles!

**Sakura:** - Para mim da no mesmo... Quanto tempo leva para estar tudo pronto?

**Neji:** - Eu já te respondi, três meses... ¬¬"

**Sakura:** - É muito tempo... ¬¬"

**Neji:** - Você acha que vai aparecer um carro na sua porta amanhã?

Sakura sorriu.

**Sakura:** - Não é nada impossível! .

Surgi uma gota em Neji.

**Neji:** - Sakura, acorde...

**Sakura:** - Vamos tirar o resto da tarde para que você resolva tudo o que tem que resolver...

Neji nada falou, apenas pegou suas coisas. A Haruno correu até sua mesa, pegando seus pertences e se encontrando com Neji na frente do elevador. Sakura tentou leva-los em seu carro, mas o garoto recusou, sabia que por mais limpo que fosse, com certeza iria quebrar a qualquer momento e eles tinham que resolver algumas coisas naquele dia. Nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada dentro do carro...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_Três meses se passam..._

Neji e Sakura andavam muito próximos nos últimos dias, conversavam muito e saiam juntos, o que levava seus colegas de trabalho pensarem em coisas erradas. O fato era que o carro já estava pronto, mas a garota ainda não podia vê-lo, pois Neji exigia que ela soubesse dirigir primeiro. Ele a tornaria em um piloto de fuga, a melhor da cidade, pois se ela não fosse a melhor, não a aceitariam e ela também não conseguiria ganhar. O que não seria muito difícil, mas antes de qualquer coisa, tinha que prepara-la com perfeição. Porém, tinha uma coisa em mente, ela poderia se tornar uma futura concorrente dele, mas seria muito difícil chegar no nível que ele estava. Sakura ainda não havia conversado com sua amiga sobre Neji, não tivera mais tempo para treinar com ela. Sakura estava aprendendo muita coisa sobre carros e as aulas com Neji exigiam muito de sua concentração. Dirigir já era complicado, mas chegar até 200 km por hora era um absurdo e ainda fazendo curvas perigosas! Fora alguns atalhos que ele lhe ensinava. Tinha que arranjar um momento no seu dia para tentar apresentar Tenten para Neji. Embora eles se conhecessem de vista, não haviam sido apresentados formalmente, e conhecendo Tenten, os dois se dariam muito bem. Quer dizer, o resto era com Neji, o que lhe cabia era apresenta-los.

Sakura havia tirado férias, precisava se dedicar mais às aulas de direção. Já entendia tudo de carro, agora era só coloca-los em praticas, o que era um pouco diferente. Ela e Neji dirigiam a noite inteira, a garota não entendia como Neji ainda conseguia ir trabalhar bem disposto, ao contrário dela, que parecia que não havia dormido por um minuto e sempre cochilava sobre seu notebook, tentando recolher todas as informações sobres às corridas proibidas. Ela já conhecia algumas pessoas que já haviam sido pegas pela policia, mas como diz Neji, eram apenas amadores. Os profissionais não são pegos, não se revelam facilmente e também tinham uma outra profissão durante o dia.

Em seu primeiro dia de férias, pode dormir bastante, colocar o sono atrasado em dia. Ao acordar tomou um bom banho e colocou roupas leves, afinal estavam no verão. Tinha que encontrar com Neji, finalmente iria ver seu carro. Saiu rapidamente de sua casa e partiu para a casa do Hyuuga.

Quando chegou em frente á casa do Hyuuga, que não era casa, e sim uma mansão enorme, com uma garagem nem um pouco pequena, ficou de boca aberta. Deixando isso de lado, foi em direção a porta e tocou a campainha, não demorou muito para que alguém atendesse. A empregada fez com que Sakura entrasse e esperasse na sala de visitas, logo Neji iria encontra-la. A garota prestou atenção em todos os detalhes da casa: Impecável, arrumadinha, tinha até alguns quadros de uma família que não era a de Neji, pois era um casal e duas meninas que tinham algumas semelhanças com Neji, como por exemplo, o olho...

**Neji:** - Essa casa não é minha, estou aqui devido a um pedido de meu tio!

Sakura o olhou, a curiosidade sempre fora seu ponto fraco.

**Sakura:** - E o que ele pediu para você fazer?

**Neji:** - Minha prima se mudou pra cá, para poder dar continuidade á faculdade dela, mas ela tem pequenos problemas de timidez, então meu tio pediu para que eu a ajudasse...

Sakura sorriu, tinha tido uma brilhante idéia.

**Sakura:** - Eu posso ajudá-la, se quiser!

**Neji:** - Trato feito, você falou com a sua amiga?

Sakura parou de sorrir na hora...

**Sakura:** - Não deu tempo, mas assim que der eu ligo pra ela e marco algo...

**Neji:** - Vem, eu vo ti mostrar o seu carro...

Sakura seguia Neji, eles iam sair da casa. Ao chegar perto da porta Neji parou e a porta se abriu sozinha e rapidamente entrou uma garota que fechava a porta apressada, talvez ela fosse a prima de Neji. O cabelo dela estava diferente do cabelo do quadro, no quadro o cabelo dela estava curto, mas vendo-a pessoalmente seu cabelo estava comprido chegando a passar do ombro.

**Neji:** - Hinata, temos visita...

A garota levou um susto ao escutar a voz do primo, virou-se rapidamente, olhou para Sakura, mas logo desviou o olhar.

**Sakura:** - Yo! Me chamo Haruno Sakura, sou colega de trabalho do Neji-san!

**Hinata:** - Y-yo...Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata – disse num tom baixo – Sou prima do Neji-san...

**Neji: -** Hinata, o que aconteceu?

**Sakura:** - Você esta bem? – preocupada.

**Hinata:** - O cachorro do vizinho me perseguiu de novo...

Neji suspirou. Ultimamente andava tendo muitos problemas com Kiba, o suposto vizinho. Seu cachorro, Akamaru, perseguia Hinata por todos os lados e isso estava atrapalhando seu rendimento na universidade.

**Neji:** - Vou falar com o Kiba. Vamos dar uma saída, volto mais tarde...

Hinata assentiu e caminhou para a escada que levava para o segundo andar. Sakura gostaria de conhecer a casa inteira, provavelmente os quartos eram no segundo andar. Apenas observou Hinata fazer seu caminho, ela gostaria de conversar mais com a prima de Neji.

Ainda teria essa oportunidade...

**Neji:** - Sakura, eu não tenho o dia todo!

**Sakura:** - Hai!

Eles pararam na frente de uma porta, que dava acesso a garagem de Neji. O que intrigou Sakura foi que, para passar dessa porta precisavam de uma senha e as impressões digitais de Neji.

**Neji:** - Um tempo atrás, entraram na garagem e roubaram meu carro. Por precaução, resolvi colocar um sistema de segurança, só para poder ficar tranqüilo...

**Sakura: **- Entendo, vou poder levar meu carro embora agora?

**Neji:** - Apenas à noite, ou você quer que levem seu carro embora?

**Sakura:** - Claro que não, e quando eu começo a participar das corridas?

**Neji:** - Essa noite faremos um test-drive, você irá dirigir o seu carro...

**Sakura:** - Hai, me deixa vê-lo, estou ansiosa para vê-lo desde que você disse que estava pronto, até sonhei com ele...

Neji percebeu que Sakura havia se empolgado. De fato as corridas estavam ficando chatas, precisavam de novos competidores. Esse ano também entraria os competidores da cidade Suna, que estavam comandando as corridas de lá e também por não haver competidores bons o suficiente para competir com eles. Haviam decidido se mudar, mas antes mandaram uma carta para uma das pessoas que organizavam as corridas, avisando o que iriam fazer...

**Neji:** - Sakura, esse é o seu carro...

Neji puxou a capa que protegia o carro. Ao avistar seu novo carro, Sakura ficou surpresa. Ele era lindo, praticamente rosa, com flores de cerejeiras brancas nas laterais e no capo, com a luz néon embaixo do carro da cor rosa também. Ela não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo! Todos acessórios eram dessa cor, o banco, o tapete, até os menores detalhes...

**Sakura:** - Neji, ele ficou lindo...

**Neji:** - Ele é praticamente quase igual ao meu, que é aquele que usamos, portanto você já sabe onde estão as coisas que você precisa...

**Sakura:** - Hai... Eu não posso nem dar uma voltinha pelo quarteirão?

**Neji:** - Durante o dia não, a noite você da as voltas que você quiser. Ah, leve essa capa também, é sempre bom deixa-lo coberto, para não chamar atenção, você já sabe aonde vai guarda-lo?

Sakura não tinha pensado nisso ainda, teria que deixar o carro velho para fora, e guarda-lo na garagem que tinha, ou então...

**Sakura:** - Não posso deixa-lo aqui? – se fazendo de inocente.

**Neji:** - Eu falei que ajudaria a montar o carro, não disse que guardaria o carro para você. Além do mais, meu tio esta pensando em dar um carro para Hinata, não quero que ela suspeite de alguma coisa!

**Sakura:** - Ela não sabe?

**Neji:** - Não, e quero que continue assim, não podemos deixar ninguém saber que participamos de corridas ilegais!

**Sakura:** - Quem diria, o colunista mais famoso e inteligente da cidade tem uma vida dupla a noite...

**Neji:** - Todos temos segredos ou você nunca ouviu aquela frase "... vivo a minha vida km por km, mas naqueles dez segundos ou menos... eu sou livre..."?

**Sakura:** - Já ouvi falar e gosto dessa frase... Mas mudando de assunto, quem vai me colocar nas corridas?

**Neji:** - Eu!

**Sakura:** - Você?

**Neji:** - Achou que seria outra pessoa?

**Sakura:** - Mas não vai ser...

**Neji:** - Pra mim é fácil, pois estou no grupo da elite e vou recomendar você para participar. Mas você terá que se virar, a partir do momento que você começar a correr viraremos competidores, é um longo caminho até você chegar no mesmo patamar que eu!

Sakura sorriu.

**Sakura:** - Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão seguro, consigo tudo o que quero e derrotar você será um dos meus objetivos!

**Neji:** - Apenas não cite meu nome na sua matéria. Quando você me alcançar, veremos quem pode mais!

Sakura se despediu de Neji e voltou para sua casa. Voltaria a noite para pegar seu novo carro e tentar entrar nesse mundo perigoso, mas ela não sabia que algumas dificuldades estavam por vir, mas não deixaria ser derrubada na primeira, se esforçaria ao máximo para conseguir sua matéria...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Yo minna! Não pude resistir, acabei fazendo essa fic por impulso, e por impulso estou postando ela, o 2º cap. Já ta quase pronto, e garanto que ta legal!

**Espero que vocês gostem, talvez eu tenha viajado um pouco na idéia, mas vale a pena apostar nela, agora é só ver o resultado.**

**Bom venho com o mesmo apelo de sempre, gente por favor deixem reviews, pode criticando, xingando, mas pelo amor de Kami-sama, digam o que vocês acharam, só assim poderei dormir tranqüila...**

**Acho q por enquanto é só... Bjusss **


	2. A Mil por Hora

**Resumos:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

A Mil por Hora 

Sakura estava nervosa, dali há algumas horas iria para a casa de Neji para buscar seu carro. Estava tentando descobrir com que roupa que iria, afinal não podia ser algo muito chamativo. Fazia horas que estava olhando para o guarda-roupa, estava apenas de roupas intimas quando o telefone tocou e ela atendeu.

**Sakura:** - Moshi moshi...

_**Estranho:** - Sakura, é a Tenten..._

**Sakura:** - Yo, Tenten, ainda bem que você ligou, eu estava querendo falar com você mesmo. Eu lhe indiquei para um amigo, suas turmas ainda não estão fechadas, não é?

_**Tenten:** - Ainda não, peça pra ele entra em contato comigo. O que você vai fazer essa noite?_

**Sakura:** - Estou indo fazer a minha matéria, as informações de que preciso só vou conseguir a noite...

_**Tente:** - Ne, Sakura, você não vai naquele lugar, né?_

**Sakura:** - Iie, ta louca? Só o meu chefe freqüenta aquele lugar, dali eu quero distância!

_**Tenten:** - Então me diz qual é a sua matéria!_

**Sakura:** - Segredo. Mas e você, o que vai fazer essa noite?

_**Tenten:** - Eu ia te chamar para sair comigo e uma amiga da universidade!_

**Sakura:** - Gomen, Tenten, não vai dar mesmo. Estou ocupada com a matéria, mas vamos almoçar amanhã, o que acha?

_**Tenten:** - Ok, me ligue no celular para combinar os detalhes... Tem problema se essa minha amiga vir junto?_

**Sakura:** - Iie, se é sua amiga pode ser minha amiga também!

_**Tenten:** - Ela é um pouco tímida, mas tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar bem!_

**Sakura:** - Então ta, ti ligo amanhã!

_**Tenten:** - Hai, kissus bai!_

**Sakura:** - Kissus, bai bai!

Sakura desligou o telefone e voltou para frente do espelho. Que roupa iria colocar? Talvez um conjunto esportivo. É, estava decidido, pegou uma calça esportiva preta com a blusa preta e colocou uma blusinha rosa por baixo. Detalhe, a blusinha tinha um pequeno decote. É, estava bem e confortável, aproveitou e prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, deixando algumas madeixas de seu cabelo soltas. Colocou um tennis confortável, até que algo encostou em sua perna, ela olhou para baixo e viu seu animal de estimação.

**Sakura:** - Você é tão fofu! – olhou a janela e verificou que já estava escuro.

Sakura abaixou e pegou o animal, fazendo pequenos carinhos nele enquanto pensava se havia esquecido de alguma coisa. Bom, estava com seus documentos e algum dinheiro na carteira, pois iria de táxi até a casa de Neji. Pegou um cd de musica e deixou o pequeno animal em cima de sua cama. Não estava esquecendo de nada, agora sim iria buscar seu carro e dirigi-lo a noite inteira. Trancou sua casa e certificou que não havia esquecido nada ligado. O táxi já esperava do lado de fora, entrou nele e foi direto pra casa do Hyuuga.

Demorou um pouco para chegar, pagou o táxi e avistou Neji a esperando na frente da garagem com sua cara séria e seu olhar de pouco interesse. Neji vestia uma camiseta regata preta um pouco folgada no corpo, uma calça jeans escura larga e um tênis confortável de cor escura.

**Neji:** - Eu tinha esquecido de falar, eu coloquei um sistema de som no seu carro também!

**Sakura:** - Eu trouxe um cd para escutar! – sorrindo.

**Neji:** - Sakura, você sabe que as corridas começam tarde, que tal esquentarmos os motores?

Sakura via o sorriso de Neji, ela sorriu de volta.

**Sakura:** - Adoraria, mas creio que ainda é cedo, são apenas 10:30! – consultando o relógio.

Neji pensou um pouco, estariam se arriscando muito a esse horário. Era melhor esperar o começo da madrugada, já que as competições começam a 1:00 da manhã, além de ter que explicar a Sakura como chegar no local das corridas.

**Neji:** - Vamos à garagem, preciso te mostrar o caminho... – começou a ir em direção a garagem.

**Sakura:** - Neji, os locais da corrida sempre mudam? – seguindo o rapaz.

**Neji:** - Todos saem do mesmo lugar, portanto a chegada é no mesmo lugar, mas eles mudam os locais de partida. Mas não se preocupe que se você entrar nos grupos de corrida vão te avisar!

**Sakura:** - Neji, você disse que me colocaria nas corridas! Não gastei tanto dinheiro pra nada! – adentrava a garagem.

**Neji:** - As pessoas que vão analisar você e seu carro são exigentes. Eu vou te indicar, cabe a eles decidir se você vai participar ou não!

Neji pegou um mapa que tinha dentro do seu carro e abriu ele em cima do capo.

**Sakura:** - Você acha que eu vo conseguir? – ainda receosa.

**Neji:** - Tenho certeza absoluta, afinal, você aprendeu tudo com o melhor – sorriso malicioso - Preste bem atenção nesse caminho, pois amanhã você irá sozinha...

Neji mostrou detalhadamente o caminho para a pequena corrida para Sakura, e também mostrou um caminho alternativo que ela iria usar todos os dias. Conversaram mais algum tempo. Neji olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava na hora de partirem, pois a noite ainda estava para começar.

**Neji:** - Vamos, esta na hora! Devagar daqui até a avenida principal. De lá, vamos fazer aquele caminho que eu tracei, quem chegar primeiro ganha a disputa! – sorrindo.

Sakura e Neji tiraram as capas que protegiam os carros. O carro de Neji era todo azul com uma imagem de uma caveira no capo, seguido de correntes pela lateral do carro com uma luz néon azul embaixo. Cada um entrou em seu carro, Neji logo ligou o som deixando uma das suas musicas favoritas tocar...

"_Well Is it still me that makes you sweat? (Ainda sou quem te faz suar?)_

_Am I who you think about in bed? (Sou eu que você pensa quando ta na cama?)_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? (Quando as luzes estão turvas e suas mãos estão tremendo enquanto você desliza para fora do vestido?)_

_Well Then think of what you did (Daí você pensa sobre o que você fez)_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it (E como eu espero a Deus que ele valha a pena)_

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin ( Quando as luzes estão turvas e seu coração esta acelerado enquanto você passa os dedos sobre sua pele)_

_I've got more wit (Eu tenho masi inteligência)_

_A better kiss (Um beijo melhor)_

_A hotter touch (Um toque mais sensual)_

_A better fuck (Um sexo melhor)_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet ( Que qualquer garoto que você já conheceu)_

_Sweetie you had me (Querida você me teve)_

_Girl, I was it look past the sweat (Garota, eu fui quem você você olhava depois do medo)_

_A better love deserving of (Um melhor agradecimento do amor)_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? (Trocando calor dos corpos no banco do passageiro)_

_No no no you know it will always just be me… (Não, não, não, você sabe que vai ser sempre só eu...)"_

Sakura entrou no carro, verificou o banco, os espelhos, arrumou tudo, pegou seu cd e colocou no som. Escutou sua musica começar a tocar, estava começando a deixar a música influenciar o seu espírito, mas tinha que escutar baixo, pois poderia ser que a música lhe atrapalhasse. Bom, naquele momento não iria ligar para isso, deixaria a musica fluir...

"_It's over boy (Esta acabado garoto)_

_Everyone can tell (Todo mundo pode contra)_

_No need to hid it from your friends (Não precisa esconder dos seus amigos)_

_Its sad, but its true (É triste, mas é verdade)_

_You've got your self to blame (Você se fez ser o culpado)_

_And you (and you) (E você , e você)_

_Will never understand (Nunca irá entender)_

_Don't try to talk me into it again (Não tente falar disso comigo de novo)_

_I will believe it when I see it (Eu irei acreditar quando eu vejo)_

_With my own eyes no more lies (Com meus próprios olhos mais nenhuma mentira)_

_I will believe it when I see it (Eu irei acreditar quando eu vejo)_

_When i receive the love that makes me feel alive (Quando eu recebo o amor que me faz sentir viva)_

_I will believe it when i see it (Eu irei acreditar quando eu vejo)_

_With my own eyes no more lies (Com meus próprios olhos mais nenhuma mentira)_

_I will believe it when i see it (Eu irei acreditar quando eu vejo)_

_That i can feel your love so now i realize that it is good bye (Que eu posso sentir o seu amor então agora eu percebo que isso é um adeus)"_

Neji apertou o botão de um dos controles remotos que tinha no carro, fazendo com que o portão da garagem abrisse. Ambos ligaram o carros e saíram ao mesmo tempo, devagar, não fazendo muito barulho. Não queriam chamar a atenção dos vizinhos, mal sabiam eles que alguém via pela janela a saída dos carros.

Ao chegarem na avenida principalmente, foi o maior barulho de pneu derrapando.

Sakura não ia deixar Neji chegar na frente. Desviavam de pouquíssimos carros que ainda circulavam pela cidade.

**Sakura:** - É, Neji, o carro ta até melhor que o seu!

Neji tinha tanta facilidade era como se ele estivesse apostando uma corrida com alguém que tivesse tirado a carta de motorista a apenas algumas horas. Ganhar de Sakura seria apenas a melhor vitória do dia. Sakura pensava o contrário, a perda dele estaria na lista de corridas ganha dela, no fundo sabia que a corrida seria difícil, pois ele havia andado com ela a noite, então seria uma corrida muito disputada.

**Neji:** - É, Sakura, acho que ta na hora de você ficar um pouco pra trás!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Neji apertou o botão Nitro que tinha em seu volante, aumentando a velocidade do carro, passando rapidamente na frente do carro de Sakura.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver Neji usar o Nitro. Então ele estava começando a apelar? Bom, ela iria fazer o mesmo, apertou o botão Nitro do seu volante rosa e emparelhou com Neji. Estava estranhando um pouco dirigir o carro àquela velocidade, mas logo se acostumaria.

Ambos continuavam lado a lado, a cada curva o coração da Haruno acelerava, queria tanto ganhar essa disputa. Os dois faziam curvas bem fechadas, chegando a quase encostar os carros. Numa dessas curvas Sakura abaixou o vidro do passageiro.

**Sakura:** - Desse jeito eu vou bater, Neji! – gritando.

Neji, que estava ao lado dela, estava com vidro baixo.

**Neji:** - Ta com medo, é? – provocando-a

Não era questão de medo, ela tinha que ganhar de qualquer jeito. Se perdesse para Neji ficaria feio para ela. Estavam perto do local das corridas. Ambos se esforçavam mais e mais. Neji se deu conta que se exigisse muito de seu carro, não poderia correr mais tarde, pois nessa corrida ele dava tudo de si e de seu carro. Começou a meio que diminuir para que a Haruno não percebesse, mas ela notou.

**Sakura:** - Não é justo deixar eu ganhar, Neji! – falou para si mesma.

Eles entraram na última curva, agora era uma reta até o local onde tinha um aglomerado de gente. Sakura emparelhou seu carro com o de Neji.

**Sakura:** - Ficou com medo agora, Neji? Vai perder pra uma iniciante? – exibia um sorriso malicioso.

Neji não tinha gostado nada de escutar aquilo, ganharia facilmente da Haruno, dane-se se não conseguisse correr mais tarde, pediria para a mecânica oficial dar uma olhada.

Os dois aceleraram mais ainda e estavam perto do aglomerado de gente. Sakura puxou o freio de mão fazendo o carro parar bruscamente, derrapando. Neji havia feito o mesmo. Sakura puxou toda a direção pro lado direito, na direção de Neji, que fez o mesmo que a garota. Ambos estacionaram o carro lado a lado e saíram. E não é que a Haruno estacionou direito, deixou um bom espaço entre seu carro e o dela. Ele ficou surpreso.

**Sakura:** - Eu ganhei! – feliz.

**Neji:** - Não ganhou não, foi empate! – tranqüilo.

**Sakura:** - Ah, Neji, reconheça, eu ganhei de você! – ficando nervosa.

**Neji:** - Alguém viu quem de nós dois chegou primeiro?

Sakura olhou a seu redor e avistou muita gente parada e olhando para eles. Ta certo que sua entrada chamara um pouco de atenção, mas também não era pra tanto. Ela logo tratou de travar o carro e Neji também fez o mesmo.

**Alguém:** - Neji, essa corrida você perdeu. Quem diria, um dos melhores corredores perdendo pra uma desconhecida!

Sakura procurou por quem havia falado aquilo...Era uma garota. A garota vestia roupas pretas e justas no corpo, tinha cabelos lisos castanhos claros e curtos que vinham até o ombro. Os olhos eram negros com um rosto fino.

**Neji:** - Nami, preciso falar com você. E outra, eu não perdi, foi um empate!

**Nami:** - Ah, claro. Mas não cabe a mim decidir quem venceu, essa corrida foi apenas diversão sua, ne!

**Neji:** - Claro. Podemos conversar?

**Nami:** - Só tenho um tempinho. Já tenho duas equipes prontas pra correr, não posso demorar!

Neji a chamou com a mão para que ela se aproximasse dele e também chamou Sakura. As duas garotas se aproximaram dele.

**Nami:** - Diga!

**Neji:** - Eu quero indicar Haruno Sakura para participar das corridas!

**Nami:** - Deixe-me adivinhar, você – apontou para Sakura - é a Haruno? – sendo irônica.

**Neji:** - Não seja irônica, Nami!

A garota suspirou.

**Nami:** - Você tem o direito de indicar qualquer pessoa, mas você acha mesmo que ela vai conseguir?

**Neji:** - Isso já não é comigo!

**Sakura:** -Eu sei que consigo!

Nami olhou bem pra garota.

**Nami:** - Sabe, queridinha, participar dessas corridas não é uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Muitas vezes as corridas não acabam com todos chegando aqui... Um pode se perder, outro sofrer um acidente feio, ou também podem morrer tentando chegar aqui!

**Sakura:** - Eu não tenho medo!

**Nami:** - Que bom...

Nami escutou seu nome ser citado por um rapaz que chegava todo alegre com um cachorro do lado.

**Nami:** - Até que enfim você chegou! Estava indo te buscar agora Kiba!

O garoto a olhou e sorriu.

**Kiba:** - Você ia chegar na minha casa como uma onda forte e me derrubar da cama? – num tom brincalhão.

**Nami:** - Cala a boca! – brava.

**Kiba:** - Quem é a novata? – olhando para Sakura.

**Nami:** - Não seja curioso. Vai saber na hora certa, agora vá lá ver com o Shikamaru qual vai ser seu grupo de corrida!

O garoto saiu de perto deles.

**Nami:** - Vamos rápido, preciso ver se o grupo de novatos já saiu, se não você vai correr amanhã! E ahh, eu ia esquecendo disso, é melhor você ganhar, ta, Haruno!

Sakura ficou confusa, mas Neji sabia o que ela havia falado. Em todas as corridas rolam apostas sobre quem vai vencer. Se Nami disse aquilo é pq ela realmente iria apostar na Sakura, ou seja, Nami tinha simpatizado com a Haruno. Neji começou a andar em direção ao aglomerado de gente. Haviam vários carros parados com som alto e seus motoristas sentados no capo.

**Neji:** - Seja bem vinda, Haruno, só não vou te apresentar para eles pq se não vai parecer favoritismo!

**Alguém:** - Hei, Neji! Quem essa menina linda ai do seu lado? – alguém berrava.

**Sakura:** - Eu vo ficar atrás de você Neji e não... – sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço.

Era Nami.

**Nami:** - Vou ti mostrar umas coisas. E te apresento pra galera e daqui a alguns minutos você vai participar da sua primeira corrida oficial, mas deixe-me perguntar, o que você faz da vida Sakura?

**Sakura:** - Eu corrijo as matérias que vão ser publicadas...

**Nami:** - Que legal, mas não é chato não? – continuava a puxar a Haruno.

**Sakura:** - É legal!

**Nami:** - Chegamos! Bom, as corridas funcionam assim: Nós montamos os grupos que querem se desafiar, máximo 4 corredores, mínimo 2. Mas saiba quem você vai desafiar ou aceitar desafio, pois há corredores tão bons quanto o Neji e te garanto, novatos para eles são sinal de inexperiência!

Elas afastaram das pessoas e caminharam em direção a uma pequena cabana. Sakura pensava no que Nami tinha acabado de lhe explicar, pelo jeito teria que se esforçar para ganhar de Neji na frente de todos e não esquecendo de achar uma história boa para sua matéria. Lá tinha dois garotos que estavam em cima de um mapa todo riscado.

**Nami:** - Cheguei! Meninos, essa é Haruno Sakura. Esses são meus dois companheiros de turma, Nara Shikamaru – apontou para o rapaz que estava quase dormindo em cima do mapa - e Aburame Shino, – o rapaz que estava ao lado de Shikamaru, ele segurava uma prancheta – Sakura quer participar das corridas, o grupo de novatos ainda não saiu, não é?

**Shikamaru:** - Não, mas não sei qual trajeto vamos fazer essa disputa... – com uma voz de tédio.

**Shino:** - Com ela o grupo de novatos fecha. Eles podem sair em 15 minutos!

**Nami:** - Pegue o meu favorito, Shikamaru, agora tenho que apresenta-la para os corredores!

**Shikamaru:** - Ela sabe o trajeto?

**Sakura:** - Será que você poderia me mostrar?

O Nara assentiu e Sakura chegou perto da mesa. O rapaz mostrou o caminho e ela decorou rapidamente, era boa nessas coisas.

**Nami:** - Vou começar as apostas, querem apostar?

**Shikamaru:** - To sem grana...

**Shino:** - Não gosto de apostas...

Nami suspirou e voltou a puxar Sakura pelo pulso. Estavam voltando ao tumulto que tinha ali, todos estavam olhando para Sakura. Ela avistou Neji ao lado de um rapaz muito lindo: cabelo preto azulado espetado atrás, aqueles olhos negros que deixam a mostra uma frieza com uma camiseta azul com um símbolo na frente (símbolo Uchiha), calça jeans preta e um tennis preto. O garoto tinha as mãos no bolso. Tinha também um loiro ali perto de Neji, olhos azuis como o céu, usava uma camiseta branca sem imagem, uma calça sarja bege e um tennis branco. Sakura olhou atentamente para ele, conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar...

**Nami:** - Gente, quero apresentar para vocês nossa última novata, Haruno Sakura. Os novatos vão competir daqui a alguns minutos, por isso eu peço que vocês desocupem a pista, e já sabem, Shino estará formando o quarteto para competição. Shikamaru ira decidir os trajetos e eu cuidarei das apostas. Enquanto os novatos se arrumam, você podem vir apostar aqui comigo em quem você acham que vão ganhar!

Sakura se sentiu empurrada por um monte de pessoas e novamente sentiu uma mão lhe puxar, até que deu de frente com a pessoa.

**Alguém:** - Não sabia que você também participava desses tipos de corridas, Sakura-chan!

Ela reconheceu a voz, era Naruto.

**Sakura:** - É, eu tava te reconhecendo! Faz tempo, hein, Naruto! – olhou o amigo.

**Naruto:** - A última pessoa que esperava ver era você. Se bem que até a Ino ta no meio...

**Sakura:** - A porquinha? – berrou.

**Alguém:** - TESTUDA!

Sakura avistou Ino perto do rapaz ao lado de Neji, ela estava com um conjunto esportivo azul parecido com o de Sakura só que ao invés de usar uma blusinha Ino usava um top branco. Naruto puxou Sakura até perto de Ino.

**Naruto:** - Como esta aquela peste? – tendo péssimas lembranças.

**Sakura:** - A Kyuubi?

**Naruto:** - Aquele bicho idiota me arranho todo quando estava comigo... – bravo.

**Sakura:** - Ele ta bem. Você sabe que ele nunca foi muito chegado a você, ele ta feliz comigo!

**Naruto:** - Deixa eu te apresentar ao baka do meu amigo, Uchiha Sasuke!

Os dois se olharam por um momento, mas logo o Uchiha desviou o olhar. Além de ser lindo tinha um nome imponente, uma pose de arrogante...

**Ino:** - Hei, testuda-chan, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Neji:** - Ela vai competir Ino. Não sabia que vocês se conheciam!

**Sakura:** - Ino e Naruto são amigos da escola...

**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan que ficou com a Kyuubi...

**Ino:** - Vocês estão falando daquele projetinho de raposa vermelha? – Naruto assentiu.

**Neji:** - Você e Sasuke se parecem, ele tem um projeto de cachorro...

**Sakura:** - Sério, Sasuke-kun? Você me mostra ele um dia? Quem sabe ele e a Kyuubi num se dão bem?

Sasuke não queria responder, mas quando ia responder, alguém respondeu por ele.

**Nami:** - Pakkun não gosta muito de fazer amizade com outros animais, ainda mais com raposas... – se aproximou do grupo.

**Neji:** - Como anda o Hiro, Nami?

**Nami:** - Uma peste como sempre, se bem que ele lembra o Sasuke quando pequeno...

Sakura ficou um pouco atordoada, esse Hiro seria filho de Nami com Sasuke? Como ela sabia do animal de estimação dele?

**Ino:** - Mas, Nami, ele não tem apenas 7 anos?

**Nami:**- Parece quem tem 12, acho que ele puxou o pai. Tenho que reconhecer que Hiro é inteligente!

**Sasuke:** - Você não tem que checar os carros?

**Nami:** - Eu já to indo, eu vim dar esse envelope pra você segurar pra mim!

A garota estendeu o envelope para Sasuke que pegou e foi guardar dentro do carro. Ele passou calmamente por Sakura e a garota pode sentir o cheiro do perfume dele, quase desmaiou.

**Nami:** - Vamos, Haruno, a sua corrida é agora e você ainda tem que arrumar seu carro no lugar certo!

Sakura logo saiu dali. Recebeu boa sorte de Neji, Naruto e Ino, já Sasuke nada pronunciou.

Destrancou o carro e o ligou. A musica que estava tocando durante a corrida com Neji ainda tocava, mas estava no final, antes de começar a nova corrida iria procurar uma boa. Porém a preocupação agora era colocar o carro no lugar. Manobrou habilmente o carro, cantando um pouco o pneu e logo se posicionou ao lados de outros três carros. Ela havia parado com o carro bem perto da onde Neji e Sasuke estavam. Ino havia ido fazer apostas e Naruto estava comendo algo.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura que arrumava o som.

**Sasuke:** - Você fez o carro pra ela, não é?

**Neji:** - Ela me pediu. Vamos confessar que estava ficando chato nós três brigando entre si e eu já nem agüento correr com vocês...

**Sasuke:** -Feh... Você tb ensinou como dirigir em alta velocidade? – olhava Nami dar uma confiscada nos carros.

**Neji:** - Que interesse pela novata, hein, Sasuke!

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso malicioso, até que tudo estava ficando interessante.

**Sasuke:** - Não é interesse nenhum. Por mais que ela seja boa, ela nunca vai competir conosco...

**Neji:** - Não sabemos como vai ser...

**Naruto:** - Eu tenho plena certeza de que a Sakura-chan vai ganhar. Se ela ganhar eu vou chamar ela pra comer ramen! – se intrometeu na conversa e ainda tava sonhando acordo.

**Sasuke:** - Isso se ela aceitar sair com você, dobe...

**Neji:** - Acho difícil ela aceitar. Pelo que conheço da Haruno, ela não é tão fácil assim...

**Naruto:** - Quer apostar quanto?

**Sasuke:** - Apostar pra que? Você sabe que você não tem chance... – provocando Naruto.

**Naruto:** - Você vai ver só, teme, você vai se arrepender dessas palavras... – saiu revoltado.

**Neji:** - Deixe ele em paz, Sasuke, o que temos haver com eles?

**Sasuke:** - ... Eu não ligo para eles, eu só quero sentir a adrenalina pelo meu corpo...

**Neji:** - Quando o pessoal da Suna chega?

**Sasuke:** - Daqui a uma semana, Nami já verificou tudo com eles...

Sakura achou a musica perfeita. Olhou de relance para Sasuke e percebeu que ele, Neji e Naruto conversavam sobre algo. Torcia para que não fosse dela. Iria conversar com Neji depois só pra tentar descobrir se Sasuke tinha mesmo um filho, se tinha alguém e também o que eles estavam falando. Balançou a cabeça, tinha que prestar atenção na corrida.

**Nami:** - Haruno, abre o capo do carro...

**Sakura:** - Não tem nada solto...

Nami checava o carro da garota. Neji havia montado aquele carro, tava parecido com o dele...

**Nami:** - O meu trabalho é certificar se o seu carro esta em condição de correr...

**Sakura:** - Eu sei que ele tah...

Nami fechou a tampa do carro, se aproximou de Sakura e abaixou perto do vidro do carro.

**Nami:** - Eu apostei tudo o que tinha em você, então vença não importe o que custar. Só temos a Ino de garota competindo, eu sei que você vai conseguir. Então, boa sorte!

A garota se afastou do carro. Então Nami estava torcendo pra ela. Tinha que vencer! Não pelo fato de Nami ter apostado, mas para mostrar que conseguia tudo o que queria e também para ganhar de Neji...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Voltei com o segundo cap. tenho q reconhecer q já estava corrigido a um bom tempo, mas eu comecei a trabalhar então meu tempo diminuiu ainda mais, fora q eu tava em semana de provas e quando elas terminaram eu tinha um seminário pra fazer... T.T ninguém merece, mas consegui ir bem em tudo, eu acho... Agradeço de coração as pessoas que leram o 1º cap. e aquelas que provavelmente leram e não comentaram, e tb aproveito para avisar q o próximo cap. de O Resgate, vai demorar, pois eu comecei e dei uma travada, mas uma hora q der, eu prometo terminar, acho q vou tentar fazer isso no feriadão, Passado Eterno já esta pronto e corrigido, estou esperando a Freeedom Fighters lê-lo, assim q ela comentar eu posto o próximo, e finalmente vocês iram saber quem é o noivo dela... Mas voltando ao assunto dessa fic, eu gostei desse cap. pois eu acho que são poucas autoras que usam os animais em fic... hehe, tenho uma idéia para cada um deles... aviso tb q o próximo cap. de Most Wanted vai demorar para sair, pois eu ainda não o comecei, apesar de já saber o que vai acontecer, espero q tenham gostado...Vamos agora para as reviews...

**S2 Ino-chan S2** - Oiee, fikei contente ao ver q você me adicionou no orkut, fikei contente mesmo! Obrigada por gostar das minhas fics, e das idéias, típico de quem não tinha o que fazer, mas mesmo assim tenho cada idéia, mas minha beta corta as minhas asinhas, pois as vezes eu exagero, eu juro q se os meus desenhos fossem bons eu desenha pra você ter uma idéia do carro dela, até eu queria ter um carro assim, só que na cor lilás. Então, eu to pensando ainda nos casais, mas acho que vo fazer uma troca básica antes de defini-los, mas vai ter sim Naruto e Hinata, se bem que eles vão sofrer antes que possam realmente ficar juntos, se ficarem, mas te garanto que vai ter muitos momentos fofus deles... Desculpa a demora, provas, trabalhos e o meu serviço, estão kase me matando, mas vou ver se não demoro mais tah.. bjinhusss

**Sakura Soryu** - Oiieeeee, nossa que bom q você gostou da fic, fico realmente emocionada, eu tb acho, mas acho q vou conseguir dar um jeito na fic, ou pelo menos q ela fique legal neh, é vamos ver se a Sakura consegue dar conta das corridas, é eu tb acho q eles como amigos, são realmente mto show de bola, afinal na minha opinião, Neji combina com Tenten e Sakura combina com Sasuke, ou Sai, ou Itachi... e por ai vai... e Hinata com Naruto, e principalmente Shikamaru e Temari... aiai... como eles são lindos... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. bjinhusss

**Myttaro:** - Oiieeeeeeee, td bem? Cmg ta td bem tb... hehe... Fico contente que esteja gostando dela, desculpa a demora, espero q goste desse cap.. bjinhussss

**Ika-Chan n.nV** Oiieee Coração! Td bom linda? Ebbaaa, q bom q você gostou, fico mto contente, realmente tão Neji e Tenten... huahuahua... Pena a Tenten não é corredora, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer neh! Eu pago moh pau para aqueles carros, qdo eu me tornar rica o suficiente, vo fazer um carro desses na versão lilás, ia ficar lindooooo... Sério? Meus irmãos começaram a colecionar, mas eu quebrava a maioria, então nem deu pra continuar... hihi... Ai obrigada pelo elogio, eu acho q temos q variar um pouco de histórias, mas tb não viajar mto, apesar q essa história logo, logo vai mudar... Q honra ir pros favoritos... Desculpa a demora, mas comecei a trabalhar, e to fazendo inglês a noite, então tem dias q eu nem tenho vontade de sentar no pc, minha vidinha ta tão corrida, mas vou tentar fazer o próximo cap. no feriadão... E se Deus ajudar, não irá demorar muito para q eu atualize as outras fics, sendo q o passado eterno ta na reta final, só tem mais dois caps. e vai acabar... Eu tb ti amu linda, é mto engraçado, mas eu adoro as suas reviews, fico imper contente qdo recebe elas, nossa fazem o meu dia... Bjinhussssssss

**Uchiha kaoru-chan:** - Oiii, td bem? Fico muito contente que tenha adorado, desculpa a demora, espero q tenha gostado da continuação... Bjinhusss

**Mie-chan n.n** - Oieeee! Td bem? Espero q sim! Fico agradecida por você estar gostadno dela, msm estando ainda no comecinho, eu tb gosto desse tipo de amizade entre o Neji e a Sakura, vai ter sim, se bem q ainda vai ter umas fofoquinhas entre eles... hehe... Desculpa a demora desse cap. e dos outros, mas é como eu expliquei, eu tinha entrado em semana de provas, tinha um seminário para ser apresentado e ainda por cima comecei a trabalhar, então diminuiu mais ainda meu tempo no pc, mas com o feriadão eu vo tentar dar um jeito no atraso, fico feliz da vida q você acompanhe as outras fics tb, ganhei meu dia... Obrigada...Bjinhusssss


	3. Apenas Corra

**Resumos:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

Apenas Corra 

Sakura estava tentando se manter calma, sua primeira corrida estava deixando-a nervosa.

**Sakura:** - Apenas inspire e espire devagar, vai dar tudo certo, vou chegar inteira no final e ainda vo ganhar, pensamento positivo! Sakura, apenas corra! – disse pra si mesma.

**Naruto:** - Hei, Sakura-chan!

Sakura estranhou ver Naruto ali, tinha quase certeza de tê-lo visto comendo do outro lado da pista.

**Sakura:** - Naruto, torce por mim! – sorrindo.

**Naruto:** - Hai, se você ganhar, amanhã jantaremos juntos!

**Sakura:** - Fechado, aonde eu quiser?

**Naruto:** - Eu vou ti levar num lugar bem legal, eu prometo!

Sakura apenas sorriu e afirmou com cabeça. Naruto logo se afastou do carro, o garoto tinha a sensação de estar sendo observado por dois pares de olhos e sabia muito bem a quem pertenciam.

Antes que Nami dissesse algo, Sakura procurava em seu cd uma musica legal para tocar, até que achou a musica perfeita.

_Here we are so what you gonna do (Aqui estamos nós,o que você vai fazer?)_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you (Eu tenho que soletrar pra você?)_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight (Posso ver que você já tem outros planos para essa noite)_

_But I don't really care (Mas eu não me importo muito)_

_Size me up you know I beat the best (Analise-me, você sabe que eu ganho do melhor)_

_Tick tock no time to rest (Tic Tac sem tempo pra descansar)_

_Let them say what their gonna say (Deixe-os dizer o que vão dizer)_

_But tonight I just don't really care (Mas essa noite eu não me importo)_

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever (Vamos querido, nós não vamos viver para smpre)_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do (Deixe-me te mostrar o que poderiamos fazer)_

_You know you wanna be together (Você sabe que quer ficar junto)_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (E eu quero passar a noite com você)_

_With you (Com você)_

_Come with me tonight (Venha comigo esta noite)_

_We could make the night last forever (Nós poderiamos fazer a noite durar para sempre)_

Sakura era a primeira da fila indo da esquerda para a direita, o segundo carro a sua direita era da cor prata e mais dois carros que Sakura não prestou muita atenção. Apenas percebeu esse do seu lado, pois o motorista parecia estar batendo boca com Nami e a garota parecia estar muito irritada, mas Kiba tratou de tirar a garota dali antes que ela partisse pra cima do motorista e a levou para perto de Sasuke que parecia não estar ligando a mínima para a situação toda. Shino ficou encarregado de dar a largada para a corrida, se posicionou no meio dos quatros carros, fez sinal de contagem, começando do três e logo dando inicio a disputa...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Nami:** - Será que da pra você me soltar!? – se debatia.

**Kiba:** - Pq você discutia com aquele cara?

Nami estava furiosa, Sasuke apenas a olhava de canto de olho, aquilo não era nada bom.

**Nami:** - Escreve o que vou fala, aquele cara vai trapacear, ele não tava com cara de que ia fazer uma corrida limpa, eu não estou tendo um bom pressentimento!

**Neji:** - Não se preocupe, a Sakura vai ganhar dele! – disse tranqüilo.

**Naruto:** - Se ela ganhar, a gente vai jantar juntos! – sorrindo.

**Sasuke:** - Para de ser mentiroso, dobe!

Neji e Sasuke começaram a rir de Naruto.

**Nami:** - É verdade, Sasuke, eu escutei ela topando! – séria.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji ficaram surpresos. De longe se escutava a voz de Ino, que berrava com Shikamaru algo parecido com: "COMO ASSIM EU NÃO POSSO CORRER?", "COMO VOCÊ É MACHISTA!", "VOCÊS HOMENS NÃO TEM CONFIANÇA EM NENHUMA DAS SUAS HABILIDADES, ISSO QUE É TER MEDO!", e por ai continuava a discussão dela.

**Naruto:** - Ta vendo, teme!

**Neji:** - A Sakura ficou louca! Só pode ser...

Ino estava chegando perto deles.

**Ino:** - O que vocês estão falando da testuda? – curiosa.

**Nami:** - O Naruto convidou a Sakura para jantar e ela por algum motivo desconhecido aceitou, Sasuke e Neji não estão acreditando!

**Ino:** - Finalmente o Naruto vai desencalha! – começou a rir.

Neji, Sasuke e Nami deram altas gargalhadas. Naruto não gostou nenhum um pouco do comentário, ele não estava encalhado, ele apenas tinha problemas em se comunicar com o sexo oposto quando ele realmente gostava da pessoa, não que não gostasse de Sakura, ela era uma amiga, sempre foi e sempre será...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura percebeu o sinal de Shino e arrancou o carro com tudo, fazendo seus pneus cantarem. O circuito em que estava correndo não era muito difícil, tinha apenas uma curva fechada e muito perigosa, teria que ter cuidado ali. Pelo que a jovem podia reparar, o caminho já tinha sido traçado, pois em algumas ruas ou como poderiam chamar de "atalhos" estavam bloqueados por cones e cavaletes, tudo era organizado, até nos mínimos detalhes...

A jovem estranhou ter apenas três carros competindo. Quando começou a disputa, tinham quatro carros, será que um deles bateu ou foi pego ela polícia? Sakura torcia para que a policia não aparecesse, mas também se fosse pega, conhecia alguém muito importante e ele lhe devia alguns favores, não ficaria presa nem por meia hora, mas isso era outra história... Apenas tinha o carro prata e branco. O raciocínio da garota não pode continuar, pois viu uma cena assustadora. O carro prata soltou algumas "tachinhas ou pregos", que afetou o carro branco que estava logo atrás. Então ele havia dado um jeito no outro carro. Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura pegou o celular e começou a discar o número de Neji...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Neji escutou o celular tocar e ao olhar o número, viu o nome de Sakura.

**Neji:** - Sakura?

Todos que estavam por ali ficaram quietos, apenas Nami que estava um pouco afastada com Kiba, se aproximou de Neji.

**Neji:** - Você tem certeza disso?

Nami não esperou por qualquer resposta, arrancou o celular de Neji que não lutou para ter ele de volta.

**Nami:** - Haruno, o que aconteceu?

_**Sakura:** - Nami? A pessoa que esta correndo com o carro prata, ele soltou algo na pista que acabou pegando o carro branco e o fez bater contra a parede. Eu não sabia se podia, mas chamei uma ambulância para a pessoa, o outro carro eu não sei o que deu, uma hora estava do meu lado e de repente sumiu! Mande alguém fazer esse percurso, talvez achem o outro carro..._

**Nami:** - Esta tudo bem com você?

_**Sakura:** - Até agora sim, mas não sei o que essa pessoa pode fazer!_

**Nami:** - Haruno, continue correndo, se você perceber qualquer intenção dele de te colocar pra fora da corrida, ligue imediatamente pro Neji...

_**Sakura:** - Hai!_

Ambas desligaram o celular. Nami devolveu o celular para Neji e foi para onde Shikamaru e Shino se encontravam. Neji olhou Nami correr e logo depois olhou para Sasuke, na espera de algum comentário.

**Kiba:** - O que aconteceu?

**Sasuke:** - Pode ter certeza de que ela acertou no que falou!

**Neji:** - Então a Sakura está em maus lençóis!

**Ino:** - Se algo acontecer á testuda, é tudo culpa sua, Neji!

Neji a olhou. Ela tinha razão, talvez Sakura não estivesse pronta ainda.

**Sasuke:** - A culpa não vai ser dele, a culpa é inteiramente dela, afinal, foi ela quem decidiu por livre espontânea vontade participar dessa corrida!

**Naruto:** - A Sakura não é do tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas por fazer, ela faz pq a profissão que ela segue exige!

**Ino:** - Essa maldita profissão dela é que ferra...

**Sasuke:** - Por acaso ela é jornalista?

Se descobrissem que ela era uma jornalista, tudo estaria ferrado, Sakura iria ser linchada. Neji não poderia mais correr, ambos perderiam suas posições sociais.

**Neji:** - A Sakura revisa todas as matérias antes de serem publicadas, é chato isso e por incrível que pareça, ela adora fazê-lo... – respondeu rapidamente.

Ino e Naruto estranharam, ambos sabiam que o sonho da Haruno era ser jornalista. Pelo menos Ino sabia que finalmente ela havia conseguido e também estava trabalhando num lugar bem prestigiado, apesar de que Naruto sempre andava aéreo para prestar atenção em certos detalhes...

**Ino:** - Neji, posso falar com você?

Neji assentiu.

**Ino:** - Naruto, você vem também! – puxou o garoto pela camisa.

**Naruto:** - Ino, você estragar se puxar assim...

Os três se afastaram de Sasuke.

**Ino:** - Neji, que história é essa da Testuda revisar matéria?

**Naruto:** - A Sakura-chan não é fotografa?

**Ino:** - Naruto, cala a boca...

**Neji:** - Ino, você sabe o que acontece quando alguém é jornalista e é descoberto...

**Naruto:** - Mas a Sakura-chan é fotografa, então ela passou a revisar as matérias? Chato, isso...

Ino se controlou para não bater em Naruto.

**Neji:** - Isso mesmo, Naruto...

**Ino:** - Naruto, me deixa a sós com o Neji!

Naruto apenas olhou para os dois e saiu de perto.

**Ino:** - Então a testuda ta fazendo uma matéria sobre corridas ilegais?

**Neji:** - Se ela conseguir uma boa história, ela vai conseguir uma coluna só para ela!

**Ino:** - E o que você ganha ajudando ela?

**Neji:** - Isso não é da sua conta!

Ino suspirou.

**Ino:** - Só espero que ela saia viva das corridas!

**Neji:** - Ela vai conseguir, tenho certeza!

**Ino:** - Só não a deixe desafiar "aquela" pessoa, tome como exemplo a Nami!

**Neji:** - Eu não iria deixar, eu sei muito bem do que aconteceu!

**Ino:** - Segredo, viu?!

**Neji:** - Apenas não fale mais nesse assunto!

Os dois voltaram para perto de Sasuke e Naruto que discutiam por algo fútil.

**Sasuke:** - Cala a boca, dobe! – irritado.

**Naruto:** - Cala a boca você, teme! – berrando histericamente.

**Ino:** - Cala a boca os dois!

Eles ficaram em silêncio até que Nami voltou para perto deles. Neji estranhou o modo como ela o olhava.

**Neji:** - O que foi?

**Nami:** - A Sakura capotou com o carro...

**Naruto:** - NANI???

Neji pegou o celular e discou para a Haruno, no quinto toque ela atendeu.

_**Sakura:** - Neji..._

**Neji:** - Você esta bem, Sakura?

_**Sakura:** - To, só que o meu carro não ta nada bem..._

**Neji:** - Você tem algum ferimento grave?

_**Sakura:** - Eu não, mas aquele cara vai ficar quando eu puser minhas mãos nele!_

Pelo menos ela estava bem.

**Neji:** - Quer que eu vá até ai?

_**Sakura:** - Não precisa, apesar do acidente ter sido feio, uns rapazes pararam para virar o carro pra mim!_

**Neji:** - Saia daí o mais rápido possível! Estou indo te encontrar!

_**Sakura:** - Não precisa! Eu vou levar o carro pra sua garagem, me encontra lá!_

**Neji:** - Hai!

Desligou o celular.

**Nami:** - Ela ta bem?

**Neji:** - Só deve estar com alguns arranhões, ajudaram ela a virar o carro. Estou indo encontrar com ela, e a propósito, o cara quase a matou...

**Nami:** - Eu sabia, aquele FDP desgraçado...

**Sasuke:** - O que vocês vão fazer com ele?

**Nami:** - Eu falei com "eles" e não vo conseguir expulsá-lo sozinha, vou esperar ele desafiar um de vocês para que possam tira-lo das corridas...

**Ino:** - Onde esta a testuda, Neji?

**Neji:** - Ela ta indo pra minha casa!

**Ino:** - Nami, não vo participar de nenhuma corrida hoje, vou ver como a testuda está!

**Nami:** - Ino, me liga depois me falando se ela está bem mesmo!

**Naruto:** - Eu vou também!!!!

**Sasuke:** - E você vai fazer o que lá?

**Naruto:** - Não é da sua conta!

**Neji:** - Você fica, esqueceu que você já foi desafiado?!

Naruto havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

**Sasuke:** - É um dobe mesmo!

**Naruto:** - Cala a boca, teme!!

**Neji:** - Vamos, Ino!

Os dois se retiraram.

**Nami:** - Eu vou abrir um buraco na cabeça daquele maldito, ninguém trapaceia nas minhas corridas...

**Sasuke:** - Não faça isso, você vai me criar problemas...

**Nami:** - Não posso dar um soco? – fazendo cara de gatinho sem dono.

**Sasuke:** - Pode, um só, mas que o Kiba esteja perto!

**Naruto:** - Mas pq você não a protege?

**Sasuke:** - Dobe, assim que ela bater nele, eu retiro ela dali...

**Nami:** - Bem que você podia bater nele! – mostrou um sorriso cara de pau.

Sasuke nada respondeu.

**Naruto:** - Ele é um gatinho medroso!

Sasuke o olhou indiferente.

**Sasuke:** - Não preciso ficar brigando só para mostrar que eu sou "o máximo"!

**Nami:** - Tá, tá, chega, acabou a discussão! Naruto vai se preparar!

Kiba vinha vindo.

**Kiba:** - OE, Nami, o cara ta chegando!

Nami correu para perto de Kiba.

**Sasuke:** - Ela só da problema...

**Naruto:** - E você gosta dela desse jeito...

**Sasuke:** - Infelizmente...

O carro prata encostou e dele desceu nada mais, nada menos do que Kabuto! Saiu do carro com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, o que não durou por muito tempo, pois Nami acertou um soco bem na nariz dele, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse para trás.

**Nami:** - Seu FDP, você pensa que é quem para trapacear, não sabe das regras, não? – berrou.

Kiba segurava a garota pela cintura, pois a vontade dela era arrebentar a cara de Kabuto.

**Kabuto:** - Pelo que eu saiba, essas corridas não tem regras. Eu não trapaceei, tem como provar isso? E você pensa que é quem para me dar um soco?

**Nami:** - Eu sou eu! Eu bato em quem me der na telha, se prepara seu desgraçado, pq se depender de mim, você não corre mais...

**Kabuto:** - Eu ganhei, não interessa! Agora eu faço parte das corridas!

**Nami:** - Cai na real, ninguém vai te desafiar ou participar de alguma corrida com você! Eles sabem que você não presta! E outra, ninguém vai aceitar nenhum desafio seu!

**Kabuto:** - Veremos!

**Shino:** - Chega! Você não vai mais correr hoje... – Encerrou a discussão.

**Kabuto:** - Não tem importância, eu consegui o que queria, eu ganhei!

**Nami:** - Você não tem um pingo de remorso, não é? Por acaso você já pensou nos outros competidores?

**Kabuto:** - Não to nem ai para eles!

Nami não pode falar mais nada, pois Kabuto entrou em seu carro e saiu dali cantando pneu...

**Kiba:** - Não se preocupa, eu dou um jeito nele pra você!

Nami o olhou.

**Nami:** - Não adianta tentar me comprar Kiba, eu já disse que não posso mais consertar seu carro!

**Kiba:** - Pq? – Ela suspirou.

**Nami:** - Ta bom, Kiba, tira ele das corridas que eu melhoro o seu carro, mas você vai ter que deixa-lo uma semana comigo, você sabe que eu não faço milagres em um dia!

**Kiba:** - Por mim sem problema!

Os dois sorriram.

**Nami:** - Vamos para a próxima corrida, peço que os carros sejam alinhados, e estou abrindo as apostas!

Sasuke apenas olhava Nami ser cercada por algumas pessoas.

**Naruto:** - Hei, teme, pq você tanto observa a Nami?

**Sasuke:** - Só estou tentando entender...

**Naruto:** - Tentando entender o quê?

**Sasuke:** - Não é da sua conta... São apenas promessas... – a última parte ele falou para si mesmo.

Afinal, promessas feitas eram para serem compridas, mas ela já havia deixado de lembrá-las há muito tempo, e realmente ele gostaria de tentar entender pq ela continuava a aceitar aquela situação. Já se passaram 8 anos desde que a promessa de se casarem havia sido feita, de que tudo mudaria, de que formariam uma família, mas com o passar do tempo, tanto o pai como o filho se afastaram, tendo apenas ela como elo entre os dois. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que contou estar grávida. Quem poderia esperar que uma menina de apenas 14 anos pudesse ter engravidado? Também se lembrava dos pais dela, pais que a abandonaram quando ela mais precisava, pais que colocaram-na na rua. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela viria morar com ele. Foi nesse instante que as promessas apareceram. A única certeza que Sasuke tinha, era que ela encontraria alguém que soubesse dar valor a ela, e que a faria feliz, e com ela formaria uma família feliz, coisa que ele não podia fazer...

**Nami:** - Da pra voltar pra Terra? – olhando preocupada para ele.

**Sasuke:** - Você não tem mais o que fazer? – sendo grosso.

**Nami:** - Hoje você ta tão chato, posso saber o pq desse mau humor?

**Sasuke:** - Por acaso eu vo correr hoje? – mudando de assunto.

**Nami:** - Vai, daqui a duas corridas...

Nami voltou às apostas. Sasuke continuou a olhá-la, será que ela ainda o amava? Como quando eles se conheceram...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oiiiii!!!! Não me matem por favor !!!! Desculpem a demora, demorou mais saiu o cap., eu fiz uma auto analise dele, e vou dizer q eu gostei um pouco, mas mudando de assunto, nossa eu to chocada, eu recebi mtas reviews do 2º cap., nossa nunca esperei tanta review assim, pulei de alegria, ai mas como eu sou boba , como eu prometi, saiu antes do final do ano... hehe... É impressão minha, ou eu usei mto "não é da sua conta"? Se usei me desculpem, mas ando dando mto essa resposta... hehehe... Um ótimo ano novo pra todos vcs q lêem as minhas fics e q gostam delas, desejo td de bom e de melhor para vcs... E até o ano q vem, com a continuação delas, se Kami-sama permitir, estarei aqui, firme e forte para continuar... Bjinhuss pra vcs... Bora responder as reviews...

**S2 Ino-chan S2** - Olá coração!!!!! Ai q pena, a Sakura-chan não ganhou, mas espero q nas próximas ela ganhe... Q legal, as minhas idéias vem de momentos mais idiotas q eu já tive, sabe qdo vc ta viajando, as pessoas mas vc não presta atenção, eu não sou sempre assim, só em momentos q eu to meio abalada, mas são nesses momentos q surgem as idéias, já tive cada uma, ainda bem q eu só postei as q eu achava q era legal... Eu adoro Naruto e Hinata, mas vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas te garanto, vai ser fofo... Espero q tenha gostado desse... bjinhusss

**Cami Black:** - Fala sua polha baka do meu kokoro... Já falei q amos os seus comentários?? Não... Bom agora ta registrado... huahua... Sua polha vê se da o ar da sua graça na net, tive uma idéia lokaaa... e vc vai me ajudar... huahua... Falo porkinha-chan...

**Lovenly:** - Oiieee!!! Como vc pediu, aqui esta, mais um cap., me desculpe se demorei, mas prometo não demorar muito com o próximo tah... Bjinhuss

**MorgAnna-chan** - Oieee!!! Tb acho q é um carro de patty, se bem q eu keria um carro igual ao dela, mas na cor lilás, ia ser lindooo (viajando total, depois de 5 minutos pensando no carro lilás), o Sasuke correndo, isso sim q é linduu... Com certeza a Ino vai perder, nas minhas fics, a Ino não tem vez, só com o Gaara, mas isso é outra história... Vai ser engraçado com o pessoal da Suna, acho q a Tenten não vai correr, mas eu tenho algo para ela, q vai ser demais... Seu pedido é como uma ordem, esta aqui o cap., espero q goste... Bjinhussss...

**Ika Torps** - Oiiiiiiiiiiii coração!!! Boa idéia, não tinha pensado nisso... Obrigada pela idéia... Por isso a gente se da bem !!! Q bom neh, a minha criatividade me deixa na mão mtas vezes, mas fazer o q, td depende do meu humor (sendo sincera, a maioria das vezes eu to com um péssimo humor)... Vou registrar q o Neji ganhou, pq a fã nº 1 dele, me fez mudar... hehe... Obrigada... A parte mais legal, é ver as reviews, ver o q as pessoas pensam, se elas gostam, eu realmente amo as suas reviews, assim como a de todos q me mandam, neh... Bom vc deixou eu demorar, mas chego o cap. mais esperado... Espero q tenha gostado... Bjinhusss

**Sakura Soryu** - Olááááá !!!! Nossa q legal q vc tenha gostado, eu acho um tema difícil de se fazer, afinal eu tive apenas uma oportunidade de saber como essas corridas funcionam, ti falo uma coisa, da mttooooo medo... Tb concordo com vc, amigos tem sair juntos neh!! Te garanto que a Nami não é mulher do Sasuke, pode ter certeza, mas daki a pouco vcs descobriram o que ela é dele... Tb acho... bjinhussss

**jeh-chan XD!: **- Oiiii!!! Obrigada... Vc não sabe, o quanto isso me deixa contente… Desculpa a demora, vou tentar não demorar mto no próximo... bjinhuss

**Deby-chan:** - Oiieee!!! Obrigada, para ser sincera, não... Eu peguei como base um jogo para Play 2, chamado "Need for Speed: Most Wanted", daí a origem do nome da fic, mas eu so mto ruim nesses jogos, eu não consigo ganhar as corridas dificil, então eu só admiro os meus irmãos jogarem... hihi... Obrigada... bjinhusss

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga**Olá!!! Bem parecido neh!! Ai esta o cap., espero q tenha gostado... bjinhuss

**Rai-chan T.T** - Oiiee!!! Q pena, a Sakura-chan não ganhou... snif... Mas na próxima ela ganha... Obrigada... Não sei, mas não vai demorar mto para saberem o que ela é! Aqui esta ele, espero q vc tenha gostado... Bjinhuss

**Cami Black:** - Isso q é amor, duas reviews suas, nossa q honra, mas eu deixo vc me amar, mas se bem q vc só ta fazendo isso, para q eu deixe vc dar uns pegas no meu irmão... vai só hj hein, vou ser boazinha tah...

**Myttaro:** - Olá!!!! Obrigada, q bom, isso me deixa contente... Gosto um pouco, não pelas corridas ou coisa do gênero, mas pelos atores principais, eles são mto hot... aiai... Desculpa a demora, vou tentar não demorar no próximo tah! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. bjinhusss

**Yuki-chan:** - Oiee!! Esta aqui o cap., espero q tenha gostado!!! Bjinhuss

**AnNy's**- Oiiii!!! Nossa q legal, isso realmente me deixou feliz... Desculpa a demora... Calma, ainda vai ter um cap. só para explicar se ele é papai msm, tb acho legal, mas acho um absurdo na vida real, mas fazer o q! É a vida! Espero q tenha gostado... Bjinhusss

Bom acho q por hj é só, já comecei o 4º cap. creio q não vo demorar muito para termina-lo, então em menos de um mês (eu acho), terei ele pronto... bjinhuss... Um 2008 maravilhoso á todos vcs, até o ano q vem!!!!


	4. Um dia agitado

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

**Um dia agitado...**

Sakura estava tentando ao máximo ficar um pouco longe do carro prata. O motorista do outro carro estava tentando acabar com os pneus da Haruno, porém de muitas tentativas nenhuma deu certo. Com a confusão houve uma tentativa que a jovem não viu então não deu tempo para desviar, acabou fazendo com que seu pneu lotasse de preguinhos, e com isso o controle do carro ficou difícil. Num momento de desespero, a garota puxou o freio de mão fazendo o carro derrapar, havia puxado o volante ao máximo para o lado direito, isso tudo contribuiu para que o carro capotasse, parando com teto no chão e as rodas para o ar...

Após alguns segundos do acidente, Sakura estava presa pelo cinto de segurança, com alguns arranhões leves, um corte profundo na testa, deste saia alguns filetes de sangue, sua perna direita estava sangrando muito, manchando sua roupa, o corte era mais fundo do que o da testa. . Ao se soltar do cinto, Sakura caiu com tudo no teto, machucando os braços. Saiu rastejando do carro e se afastou um pouco dele. Quando apoiou seu corpo nas pernas sentiu uma dor imensa na perna machucada e se segurou para não gritar.

Um carro de passeio parou um pouco mais pra frente do carro da Haruno, dele desceram alguns rapazes até bonitos, mas aquele não era o momento para isso.

**Rapaz1:** - Oe, moça, você ta bem? – ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

**Sakura:** - To sim... –olhou o carro - Mas o que eu vo fazer? – Pensava em uma maneira de virar o carro.

**Rapaz2:** - A senhorita quer que a gente vire o carro?

**Sakura:** - Vocês conseguem? – Não acreditava neles.

**Rapaz1:** - Claro, ae, cambada, sai do carro que temos que prestar uma ajuda aqui para moça! – gritou.

Sakura olhou para o carro que estava parado um pouco pra frente do dela, desceram mais quatro rapazes digamos que bombados. Aquilo só podia ser milagre, demorou cerca de uns 20 minutos para desvirarem o carro de Sakura.

**Rapaz2:** - Prontinho, moça, tem certeza que...

O celular de Sakura começou a tocar, o aparelho estava dentro do carro, e tinha um toque exageradamente alto. Ela tentou andar rapidamente para atender, tentando ignorar a dor que estava sentindo. Era Neji, conversaram rapidamente e pelo visto ele estava preocupado. Mentiu um pouquinho ao dizer que estava bem. Tinha que seguir os conselhos de Neji, sair dali o mais rápido possível, ia ser perda de tempo ele vir a seu encontro, era mais pratico se encontrarem na casa do Hyuuga. Isso se o carro ainda funcionasse... Desligou o celular, agradeceu à ajuda dos rapazes, que foram embora.

A garota foi até seu carro, sentou no banco e tentou ligar. Seria um milagre se o carro pegasse, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele não estava querendo pegar.

**Sakura:** - Vamos... Onegai!! – tentou mais uma vez... E nada. – Onegai!! – Tentou mais duas vezes e nada do carro pegar.

Por causa da irritação a jovem socou o volante.

**Sakura:** - Sua lata velha, ou você pega, ou ti mando direto pro ferro velho!!!! – ameaçou.

Sim, ela era louca, depois dessas palavras ela tentou ligar o carro mais uma vez, e não é que o carro pegou?

**Sakura:** - Sabia que você não queria ir pro ferro velho, afinal, nós ainda temos que ter a nossa vingança...

Mais do que depressa a Haruno saiu do local onde o carro havia capotado e tratou de ir o mais rápido possível para a casa de Neji que não era muito longe, não demorou muito para chegar. Ao avistar do começo da rua a enorme casa do Hyuuga, percebeu que a garagem estava aberta e havia um carro na frente, coberto com uma capa. No mínimo deveria ser o carro de Neji que o próprio havia deixado para fora.

Sakura tinha que admitir que a direção do carro estava pesada, qualquer curva estava exigindo muita força da jovem, teve dificuldades para entrar na garagem do Hyuuga. Estacionou seu carro dentro da garagem e saiu dele, percebeu que o sistema automático já estava fechando a porta da garagem.

**Neji:** - Você disse que estava bem! – sendo um tanto grosso.

**Ino:** - Como se você não a conhecesse, a testuda nunca vai assumir que ta mal... – estava com um kit de primeiros socorros na mão.

**Sakura:** - Eu to bem, porquinha, não diga bobagens...

Neji começou a vistoriar o carro de Sakura. Ele estava com uma prancheta na mão, e numa folha rabiscava algumas coisas que a Haruno não pode ler, pois sentiu seu braço doer ao ser puxado por Ino e sua perna latejar. A loira a fez sentar num banquinho para que cuidar dos ferimentos da amiga.

**Ino:** - Devia ter desistido da corrida!

**Sakura:** - Não podia, estavam contando comigo, porquinha!

**Ino:** - Sakura, isso não é vida para você...

**Sakura:** - Itai, Ino... Não precisa colocar tanta força, muito menos tanto remédio... – resmungou.

**Neji:** - Bom, o carro teve alguns danos sérios, mas nada que eu não possa resolver amanhã!

Ino lançou um olhar fatal para o Hyuuga.

**Ino:** - Você devia se preocupar com a testuda e não com o carro... Afinal, testuda, o que o Neji quer de você? – curiosa.

**Sakura:** - Ele quer...

**Neji:** - Não é da sua conta, Ino... E por incrível que pareça a Sakura esta bem! – tranqüilo.

**Ino:** - Homens são todos iguais, apenas mudam de aparência, nome e endereço...

**Neji:** - Ino, mais uma palavra que me desagrade, eu ti coloco pra fora da minha casa!

**Sakura:** - Neji!!! Você não faria isso, neh?

**Neji:** - Faria... – tranqüilo.

Ino lançou outro olhar mortal para o Hyuuga, que mostrou não se abalar com o olhar dela.

**Sakura:** - Neh, Neji, o cara do carro prata ganhou? – Ino terminava de limpar o ferimento da testa da Haruno e já se preparava para cuidar da sua perna.

**Neji:** - Infelizmente ele ganhou...

**Ino:** - Putz, esqueci de ligar pra Nami... – pegou seu celular e começou a procurar o telefone da outra garota.

**Sakura:** - Pra que?

**Ino:** - Ela queria saber se você estava bem... – já com o aparelho no ouvido, se afastando um pouco dos dois.

**Neji:** - É raro a Nami simpatizar com alguém... – olhando Ino se distanciar.

**Sakura:** - Eu gostei dela, apesar dela ser um pouco irônica!

**Neji:** - Você vai tentar correr amanhã?

**Sakura:** - Iie... Essa noite já foi suficiente, pretendo descansar amanhã, aproveitando para almoçar com a Tenten! – piscou para o Hyuuga.

**Neji:** - Quando você vai me apresentar para ela?

**Sakura: **- Vou acertar esses detalhes com ela amanhã, você não se importa de treinar com ela, neh?

**Neji:** - Portanto que eu seja o único!

**Sakura:** - Ah, quanto a isso sem problema, mas acho que você vai ter que entrar em contato com ela...

**Neji:** - Amanhã você me passa o telefone dela...

**Sakura:** - Melhor, que tal irmos agora na casa dela?

**Neji:** - Acho que o acidente fez com que você perdesse a noção do tempo.

**Sakura:** - Falando em tempo, ta me dando um sono...

**Neji:** - Sakura, você não pode dormir agora, você acabou sofrendo um acidente...

**Sakura:** - Então eu vou poder dormir aqui na sua casa? – seu sorriso cresceu.

**Neji:** - Fora de cogitação, você vai dormir na sua casa...

Ino vinha voltando.

**Ino:** - Ai, testuda, você já esta se convidando pra dormir aqui é?

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**Ino:** - Se a Sakura pode, eu também posso!

**Neji:** - Iie, nenhuma de vocês duas vão dormir aqui. Sakura, lembre-se que minha prima esta em casa...

Sakura olhou para Ino.

**Sakura:** - Porca, não tem espaço o suficiente pra você!

**Ino:** - É você precisa de um travesseiro grande devido a sua anomalia, não, Testuda?

**Neji:** - Chega! Vamos lá na cozinha comer algo...E não façam escândalos, minha prima esta dormindo!

**Ino e Sakura:** - HAI!

Os três saíram da garagem e o Hyuuga encaminhou as duas para a cozinha, onde fizeram um lanchinho.

Depois de um bom tempo, Ino levou Sakura para a casa dela.

Assim chegou ao fim o dia para eles, que não passara de um dia super agitado.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ **

No outro dia...

Sakura acordou com o barulho do telefone. Para ela a noite passada não passara de um sonho, mas a insistência estava fazendo com que ela acordasse para a realidade. O barulho continuava e a jovem não tinha a menor intenção de atender o telefone, colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, o que tinha diminuído bem o barulho. Logo o aparelho parou de fazer barulho, agora sim ela poderia voltar a dormir tranqüilamente, mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois a pessoa que estava ligando resolveu insistir para que ela atendesse.

**Ino:** - Moshi Moshi... – falou bem devagar.

_**Alguém:** - Você esqueceu do nosso combinado não é?_

**Ino:** - Não me lembro... Nem sei com quem eu to falando... Acho que você ta me confundindo... – ainda sonolenta

_**Alguém:** - HARUNO SAKURA, SE LEVANTA AGORA E TRATE DE SE LEMBRAR O QUE VOCÊ COMBINOU PARA HOJE, VOU LHE DAR APENAS 20 MINUTOS PARA VOCÊ APARECER..._

Após essas delicadas palavras, a pessoa desligou.

**Ino:** - Mal educada... Agora, o que a testuda marcou para hoje? – pensativa – Ne Sakura, você combinou algo pra hoje? – olhava a garota dormir.

**Sakura:** - Porca eu quero dormir, não lembro... Liga pro Neji, ele deve saber... – ainda continuava com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

**Ino:** - Eu não vo ligar, a mal educada disse que da apenas 20 minutos para você aparecer... – colocou o telefone no lugar, voltou a deitar ao lado de Sakura na cama.

**Sakura:** - Eu não lembro de... Puts a Tenten... Ela vai me matar… - levantou rapidinho.

Ino apenas olhou Sakura correr para se arrumar e isso acabou dando mais sono a loira.

**Ino:** - Eu vou dormir mais um pouco... Quando você voltar trás algo comestível...

Sakura escutou e não disse nada, Ino era folgada quando queria. O seu animal de estimação, Kyuubi, acabou se acomodando perto da loira e dormindo... Folgados...

A garota terminou de se arrumar às pressas, e saiu.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tenten suspirou mais uma vez.

**Tenten:** - Gomen, Hinata, a Sakura não costuma fazer isso, quem sempre chega atrasada sou eu...

Tenten estava com um vestido de alcinha rosa e uma sandália nos pés, o básico, não queria chamar muita atenção. Seus cabelos estavam presos a um rabo de cavalo.

**Hinata:** - Não se preocupe, Tenten, vai ver ela estava ocupada com algo e acabo dormindo tarde.

Hinata esta com uma saia rodada branca, com uma blusinha azul, e uma sandália de tiras branca.

**Tenten:** - Eles estão demorando para trazer os nossos pedidos... – olhou o restaurante que estava cheio.

**Hinata:** - Esta com tanta fome assim? – sorrindo.

**Tenten:** - Eu tomei café muito cedo... AH, olha a Sakura vindo ali...

Hinata a reconheceu, a amiga de seu primo. Sakura vinha correndo ao encontro da amiga.

**Sakura:** - Gomen, Tenten, eu acabei dormindo demais e...

**Tenten:** - Sakura, onde você se machucou? Ou melhor, quem foi o bruto que fez isso com você? – apontava para o curativo no rosto da Haruno.

Sakura sentou entre Tenten e Hinata. A dona dos cabelos róseos vestia uma saia jeans curta, com uma blusinha frente única branca e uma bota preta nos pés para esconder os curativos na perna. Tenten havia pedido água, que tinha acabado de chegar, mas ainda não havia tomado.

**Sakura:** - Ne, Tenten, não foi nada, eu apenas sofri um acidente, mas estou bem, não se preocupe... Hinata, você é amiga da Tenten? –só agora que percebeu a presença da garota.

**Tenten:** - Ela é minha amiga sim, não achei que vocês se conheciam!

**Hinata:** - A Sakura-san trabalha com meu primo!

**Sakura:** - Eu a conheci ontem, quando fui até a casa deles... – pegou a água de Tenten e começou a tomar.

**Tenten:** - Não sabia que você estava de namorado novo!

Ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, Sakura não pode evitar de engasgar com a água e cuspir todo o líquido em sua boca para frente.

**Sakura:** - NANI??

**Hinata:** - Você e o Neji-san estão juntos?

Sakura suspirou. Ela não daria certo com o Hyuuga, isso porque nem ele e nem ela estavam interessados um no outro, ela estava tendo uma queda por Sasuke, apesar dele já ter um filho e Nami era uma garota tão bela, talvez por isso que eles estavam juntos...

**Sakura:** - Eu não estou com ele, somos apenas amigos, trabalhamos juntos e ele esta me ajudando a fazer minha matéria, só isso! – falou sem um pingo de emoção.

**Tenten:** - E o que ele ganha fazendo isso?

Sakura olhou para a amiga e sorriu:_"Você!"_

**Sakura:** - Nada, então vamos mudar de assunto, Tenten você ainda tem aqueles cartões seus para que eu passe para o meu amigo?

**Tenten:** - Tenho, sim! – começou a mexer em sua bolsa, logo estendeu a mão, com um cartão para Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Arigatou!

**Tenten:** - Sakura, você lembra do Naruto?

**Sakura:** - Claro que eu lembro, encontrei ele e a porca ontem! – sorriu.

**Hinata:** - Porca? – confusa.

**Tenten:** - É uma menina chamada Ino, ela e Sakura se conhecem desde pequenas, estudaram juntas, eu e o Naruto também...

**Sakura:** - Tenten, você gritou com a Ino, foi ela que atendeu o telefone!

**Tenten:** - O que a Ino tava fazendo na sua casa? – surpresa.

**Sakura:** - Dormindo... Mas o que tem o Naruto?

Hinata começou a se sentir desconfortável com a conversa.

**Tenten:** - A Hinata gosta dele!

**Hinata:** - TENTEN!!!!

Todos que se encontravam no restaurante olharam para a garota, que simplesmente baixou a cabeça, ela estava bem corada.

**Sakura:** - Não se preocupe, Hinata, eu não vo contar para ninguém!

**Tenten:** - Além do mais, o Naruto é muito tapado!

**Sakura:** - Realmente, ele não percebe nada...

**Hinata:** - Meninas, não falem assim do Naruto-kun!

**Tenten:** - Até você concorda que ele é mole!

As três riram, realmente aquilo era verdade. Sakura almoçou com as amigas e se esqueceu por completo de Ino. Depois do almoço cada um seguiu seu caminho e a Haruno voltou para casa. Ao chegar se lembrou de Ino, mas já era tarde, ela já havia aberto a porta.

**Ino:** - Testuda, você demorou! – no sofá da garota, com Kyuubi em seu colo.

**Sakura:** - Gomen, Porca, perdi a noção do tempo, e ai, já almoçou? – fechou a porta.

**Ino:** - Já, pedi almoço para mim e pra Kyuubi!

**Sakura:** - Que bom, porque eu esqueci de você!

**Ino:** - Não disse que ela se esquecer de nós?! – olhava para o animal.

**Sakura:** - Neji ligou?

**Ino:** - Ligou, ela vai concertar quase todo o carro...

**Sakura:** - Ele disse que ia concertar o carro todo! – sentou no sofá ao lado de Ino.

**Ino:** - Ele disse que teve problemas com não sei o que, então ele falou que você vai ter que pedir ajuda da Nami, pois nesse caso, a única pessoa que pode te ajudar é ela!

**Sakura:** - Mas eu a conheci ontem...

**Ino:** - Você não percebeu, testuda, a Nami gosto de você, é muito raro ela gostar dos competidores, mas eu e você somos exceções!

**Sakura:** - Então hoje eu não vou correr?

**Ino:** - Você não tem carro, e eu não empresto o meu! E você disse que ia descansar!

**Sakura:** - Egoísta!

**Ino:** - Como eu sou sua amiga, eu vou ligar para a Nami e você fala com ela! – pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa, que estava entre ela e Sakura.

**Sakura:** - O que você quer em troca?

**Ino:** - Saber o que Neji quer de você!

**Sakura:** - Você promete não contar a ninguém?

**Ino:** - Claro neh, testuda, que pergunta...

**Sakura:** - O Neji quer ter um encontro com a Tenten!

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram.

**Ino:** - Que Tenten? Aquela Tenten que estudava com a gente, que usava dois coques na cabeça? Que tem um amigo chamado Lee, que te ama até hoje? – Não acreditando nenhum pouco em Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Ela mesma! Se você tivesse visto ela hoje, ela ta tão diferente, não é mais aquela Tenten que conhecemos, você deveria ter ido almoçar com a agente!

**Ino:** - Não me convidaram! Eu é que não ia de intrometida! – um pouco brava.

**Sakura:** - Achei que você mantinha contato com ela...

**Ino:** - Mantenho, mas bem pouco. Deixa isso pra lá, você vai querer falar com a Nami?

**Sakura:** - Claro que quero, mas que pergunta!

**Ino:** - Sakura, não abuse da sorte!

Ino ligou para a residência de Nami.

_**Nami:** - Moshi moshi..._

**Ino:** - Nami?

_**Nami:** - Ino?_

**Ino:** - Desculpa estar ligando para sua casa, mas a Sakura quer falar com você!

_**Nami:** - Ta, passa para ela..._

**Ino:** - Pode falar! – entregou o telefone para Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Yo, Nami, tudo bem? – tentando começar uma conversa.

_**Nami:** - Yo Sakura, eu to bem e você?_

**Sakura:** - Bem também. Bom, vamos direto ao motivo da Ino te ligar. Como eu sofri aquele pequeno acidente, o meu carro sofreu algumas perdas e o Neji não ta conseguindo arrumar...

_**Nami:** - O Neji não entende tanto de carro quanto você pensa, ele não deve ter conseguido concertar alguma coisa, e falou para que você pedisse para que eu concertasse neh?_

**Sakura:** - Isso, será que você poderia fazer esse favor pra mim?

_**Nami:** - Hai, sem problema algum. Traga o carro até a minha garagem e eu vejo o que posso fazer por você, mas, Sakura, não acostuma com isso e se alguém perguntarem, fale que foi o Neji que arrumou, eu nego tudo se você disser algo..._

**Sakura:** - Hai, a que horas eu posso levar?

_**Nami:** - No final da tarde, Neji pode te mostrar o caminho!_

**Sakura:** - Arigatou, Nami!

_**Nami:** - Não precisa, eu só to fazendo isso porque eu quero que você ganhe as corridas!_

Gota em Sakura, era impressão dela ou todo mundo só estava ajudando ela em troca de alguma coisa? Que pessoas interesseiras...

**Sakura:** - Hai!

_**Nami:** - Tenho que desligar, Hiro vai chegar com fome e não tem nada, nos falamos amanhã!_

**Sakura:** - Tah, kissus, bye bye!

_**Nami:** - Kissus bye !_

Ino a olhou, a Haruno lhe devolveu o telefone.

**Ino:** - E ai?

**Sakura:** - Ela vai concertar o meu carrinho! – feliz.

**Ino:** - Você vai poder conhecer o Hiro. Ele é uma gracinha, é a cara do Sasuke quando pequeno! Nami me mostrou uma foto do Sasuke quando pequeno!

Ela lembrou, Sasuke era pai. No fundo se sentia triste. Ino notou a mudança na aparência de Sakura que antes mostrava um semblante feliz, agora mostrava um semblante triste.

**Ino:** - Ne, Sakura, você não se apaixonou pelo Sasuke, neh?

Ao escutar aquela pergunta, Sakura se assustou, Ino tinha razão, ela ficara pouco tempo ao lado do garoto, tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha visto ele e já se apaixonou logo de cara.

**Ino:** - Testuda, tinha que ser justo por ele? Não podia ser outro não?

**Sakura:** - Eu não to apaixonada...

**Ino:** - Eu te conheço... Ele não é casado com a Nami, mas eles têm um filho, e mesmo que ele não demonstre, ele se preocupa com ela...

**Sakura:** - Muito obrigada, porquinha, eu já não queria admitir, mas com isso estou me sentindo bem melhor, que tal se eu abrir um buraco e me enterrar? – sendo irônica.

**Ino:** - Ah, Sakura, não fica assim, só para te fazer feliz eu vou ficar o dia inteiro com você!

**Sakura:** - Porca, eu não mereço tanta consideração! – sendo irônica.

**Ino:** - Será uma honra ter a minha presença na sua humilde casa!

**Sakura:** - Você esta se achando a última bolacha do pacote!

Ambas riram, seria uma tarde bem interessante, afinal, nada como relembrar os velhos tempos...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Nami estava deitada no sofá, desligou o aparelho e colocou em cima da mesinha de centro e olhou vagarosamente para o relógio em seu pulso. É, não dava pra fazer comida, tinha que pedir, Hiro chegaria dali a 10 minutos e ela não estava com vontade de fazer comida. Voltou a pegar o aparelho telefônico, discou alguns números e pediu comida para três pessoas, depois de feito o pedido desligou e colocou no lugar de antes.

A casa era bem moderna, tudo de última geração. Tinha dois andares, com piscina e uma garagem enorme. Cada cômodo era demasiado grande, com poucos objetos, e sempre mantendo o mesmo padrão, nos quartos as cores que dominavam era azul e branco; já sala de visita, cozinha, escritório e a sala de estudos, seguiam as cores preto e branco.

A sala tinha uma televisão enorme, sofás, mesinha de centro e estante com fotos. A garota olhava desinteressada para cada item, como se ela tivesse pedido tudo aquilo, tudo o que ela queria era ter uma família unida, mas nem isso ele soube dar a ela, talvez fosse a hora de dar um chega na situação, do jeito que estava não dava para continuar, era isso que estava fazendo com que ela ficasse de péssimo humor.

A jovem estava com um vestido rosa de alcinha, gostava de usar roupas leves, pois o calor estava demais esses dias, e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque.

A porta principal da casa se abriu e revelou duas sombras, uma pequena e outra grande.

**Nami:** - Chegaram cedo dessa vez, eu não fiz nada para comer! Já pedi, e vão entregar daqui a pouco, estou me retirando para o quarto, você paga! –apontou para a sombra grande, logo em seguida se retirou da sala, indo para o anda a cima.

A pequena sombra pertencia a Hiro, que era a cópia idêntica de Sasuke quando pequeno, seus cabelos revoltosos, o mesmo porte arrogante e a cara de poucos amigos. A única diferença é que os olhos pertenciam à família de Nami, pois o garoto tinha olhos castanhos claros. A sombra grande pertencia a ninguém menos que Sasuke.

**Hiro:** - Ela ta com um péssimo humor... – adentrou na casa.

Sasuke já sabia o que era, aquilo estava com cara de arrependimento.

**Sasuke:** - Ta com muita fome? – colocou suas coisas em cima da mesinha de centro.

**Hiro:** - Um pouco, mas da para esperar... Eu só queria mostrar a ela as notas que eu tirei... – desanimado.

**Sasuke:** - Ta esperando o quê?

**Hiro:** - Não sei, talvez esteja esperando uma oportunidade... – o menino retirou os sapatos e deitou no sofá.

**Sasuke:** - Ela sempre vai ficar orgulhosa, o que você quer é que ela fique te bajulando!!! – sentando em um outro sofá.

Hiro sorriu.

**Hiro:** - Adoro quando ela me bajula... Cade o Pakkun? – começou a procurar pelo animal.

**Sasuke:** - Deve estar no jardim...

Hiro se levantou, vestiu os sapatos e foi para o jardim brincar um pouco com o cachorro, esperando comida chegar.

**Sasuke:** - Fique longe da piscina! – ordenou.

**Hiro:** - Hai!

Sasuke apenas fitou o menino se distanciar, ainda se lembrava do quanto Nami odiava aquela piscina. Hiro caiu nela uma vez quando pequeno, devia ter uns 3 anos, a garota chorou por dias... Uma outra vez que a vira chorar foi quando lhe contou que estava grávida e que seus pais a haviam expulsado de casa... Será que ela estava se relembrando de tudo, como o amor deles começou e como o amor deles esta agora? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha. Devia ser a comida, chamou por Hiro e foi atender a porta, logo o menino se encontrou ao lado dele, com Pakkun.

Nami estava deitada na cama, de barriga para baixo com a cabeça no travesseiro. Chorava silenciosamente, estava se esforçando ao máximo para ser a mãe perfeita, deu tudo de si para que seu filho e o pai dele ficassem algum tempo juntos e agissem como pai e filho, mas não adiantava, seus esforços eram inúteis. Escutou a campainha tocar e Sasuke chamar por Hiro... Ela se revirou, olhou para o teto. Tinha que parar de ser fraca, afinal ela era Suou Nami, futura esposa de um Uchiha! Tinha que ser igual a eles... Hiro parecia tanto com o pai...

A garota balançou a cabeça, tinha que ir bajular o seu filho, amava fazer isso...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

HAHAHA... Eu so má!!!! Mto malvada!!! Brincadeira... Próximo cap. eu vo revela a história do Hiro!!! Peço desculpa pelo "2008", na verdade era 2007, se bem q se desse pra adiantar o ano eu adiantava, daí eu só teria mais 2 anos de faculdade, e me veria livre dela, ai poderia processar as pessoas q nem uma louca... Zuera... Eu não sou sem noção assim... Desculpem... Errei na digitação... Tão vendo... até que fui rápida hein... fala sériooo... Acho q vo demorar na próxima atualização, pois a minha faculdade vai voltar, e vai tudo ficar corrido... Eu quero férias... De tudooooo... Preciso ganhar mais dinheiro... Deixa pra lá... To sonhando...

Vamos a Reviews, mas antes... Gente obrigada, elas me dão moh força pra escrever, pois pra mim é fundamental saber que vcs lêem essa fic... (eu tinha escrito algo falando mal das minhas fics, mas como da outra vez, eu quase fui linchada, não vo fazer isso de novo)... Não tenten me entender... "O ministério da saúde adverte: tentar entender este ser (Alessandra), pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde mental!"... Desculpe a brincadeira... Agora sim, vou responder cada review q recebi com tanto carinho...

**MorgAnna-chan** - Oieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Nem me fale, eu fikei com tanta pena de escrever essa parte… Não sei se eles usaram ou não... Tb acho, vamos socá-los, o que acha? Até acho q a gravidez não é uma doença contagiosa, e q os pais não precisam por ninguém pra fora por causa disso, mas infelizmente isso tb acontece... O que é uma pena... Ah claro q vai, ele vai ter um final cruel, pena q isso tb aconteça pra um dos personagens tb... Desculpe se a fiz sofrer, vou tentar ir mais rápido possível com o próximo tah... Obrigada pela review... bjinhusss lindaa...

**Deby-chan:** - Olááááá!!!!!! Saiu um novo, não me lembro o nome, como meus irmãos são uns viciados nesse jogo, eles compraram, mas eu ainda nem joguei, pq eu to com vários pra terminar e não termino, ainda mais q eu to encantada com Star Wars Lego, vc já viu? Bacana, recomendo, eu joguei outro dia com a minha beta, nossa ri q nem uma louca (louca eu já sou), duas tontas jogando juntas, não prestou... Deixa eu para de falar... Próximo cap. vai responder a sua pergunta... Eu já sei com quem ela vai ficar... Vc vai se surpreender, ninguém vai desconfiar dele... Obrigada por ler, e ainda mais por deixar uma review... Bjinhuss lindaaa

**Sakiy Skuld** - Oiiiiiii!!! Não se preocupe, ele não vai durar mto!!! Quando eu tirar a minha carta, e tiver o meu carrinho ilegal, eu levo vc pra gente participar... Mas não pode ter medo... pq o negócio é lokooo... Mas ai vai demorar um pouco... Olha eu sonhando acordada... Desculpa a demora, vou tentar não demorar no próximo tah!! Obrigada por ler a fic e por deixar review!!! Bjinhuss lindaaa

**Myttaro:** - Oláááá!!! Desculpa a demora, espero q tenha gostado... Obrigada por ler a fic e mandar review... bjinhuss lindaa

**Anny Cahh** - Oiieee!!!! Obrigada!!! Olha só… Tem alguém prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes... Acho q esse cap. matou sua duvida não é?? Se caso não, no próximo vc vai saber, com todos os detalhes... Nem me fale, eu tb keria tanto um carro, acho uma injustiça, mas a Sakura é rica... Quem dera eu fosse rica... Temporada de caça ao Kabuto aberta!!! Hihi... Pode socar ele a vontade... Vai sim, mais pra frente... Eu tb amo o Sai, ainda mais ele com a Sakura, tipo triângulo amoroso... Um ótimo 2007 pra vc lindaa... Espero q tenha gostado... Obrigada por ler a fic e por deixar review... Bjinhuss lindaa

**S2 Ino-chan S2** - Coração!!!!!!!!!! Aeee Temporada de caça ao Kabuto aberta!!!! Soca ele coração!!! Aeee apoiada companheira... Q a Nami soke todo mundo... Exagerei... Desculpa... Não posso responder, não perca o próximo cap., ele irá explicar tudoo... Espero q tenha gostado desse coração... Obrigada por ler a fic e mandar reviews... Bjinhusss lindaaa...

**Lovenly:** - Oiieee!!!!! Me desculpe tah! É sim Sakura e Sasuke, eu não so muito de fazer casais improváveis, mas acho q uma troquinha antes não mata ninguém... Me desculpe se demorei nesse tah, espero q tenha gostado... Obrigada por ler a fic e mandar reviews...

Bjinhus lindaaa

**Mari-sakura-chan** - Oiieee!!!!! Não, não… Eu não curto Sakura e Neji, e a Nami... bem ela é um caso a parte, não vo fala pq se não vai estragar o próximo cap. ... Não, Não... Desculpe... Não vai ser eles... Mas não chora tah!!! Claro q podia, eu deixei aberto para que as pessoas q não tem conta no FF pudessem mandar reviews... Vc tentou mandar qdo vc leu? Ai desculpa, eu demoro, mas é sem querer... Desculpa pela demora de novo, espero q tenha gostado do cap. , obrigada pela review e por ler a fic... Bjinhusss lindaaa

**Cami Black:** - Vc ama o Nick, mas ó as aulas vão voltar, então pode esquecer ele, eu vo monopolizar o Nick... afinal ele é meuuuuuuuuuuu irmão... Vc nunca presta atenção, e é claro q eu sempre respondo a sua review, mas só pq eu fiz vc ficar com peso na consciência, e ter um atake histérico no msn, eu deixo vc dormir com ele hj... Só hj... Bjinhuss sua polha baka...

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga** - Oiiiiii!!!!! Primeiramente, desculpa pelo 2008, eu errei na digitação... Huahuahua... O Sasuke safgado... O Cara aproveitador hein... Pois é... Q tarado... Tadinho... Ele não é tão safado assim... Pelo menos não agora... Obrigada pela review e por ler a fic... Bjinhuss lindaa

**Ika Torps** - Oiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee Coração!!!!!!!! Q saudades de vc!!!!!!!! Sério?? Mais q honra... Oppaaa firmeza então, olha que eu vo abusar hein!!! Bem, agente se mais do bem... Pelo menos eu gosto de ter uma amizade com as pessoas q lêem as minhas histórias, me deixa super contente... Nossa, então vc deve ter gostado desse, participação da dona Tenten... Tadinha tenho até dó dela... Calma tudo vai ser explicado no próximo cap... Tah tah... Eu já pedi desculpa... poxa vc podia ter fingido q não viu neh P ... Ow core (abreviação de coração)... se tem msn? Se tiver me adiciona... tenho certeza q vou me divertir mais... Bjinhusss Lindaaa... E obrigada por ler a fic e mandar uma review...

E pra mostrar o quanto eu adoro vcs, eu to postando antes de ir trabalhar...

Acho q por hoje é só... Até a próxima atualização... E não custa nada mandar um review... eu fico tãooooo contentee... Bjinhuss minna!!!!!!!!


	5. O verdadeiro pai de Hiro

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

O verdadeiro pai de Hiro 

Era um dia normal para Nami que estava a olhar desinteressada para o carro de Kiba... Certas coisas não mudam... Ela e Kiba sempre seriam próximos um do outro... Já Sasuke, era bem diferente...Estava recordando de como o conheceu... E de como a história se desenvolveu...

Inicio doFlash Back 

Nami tinha 12 anos quando entrou para a escola de ricos de Konoha. A sua sorte era que Kiba, seu amigo de infância, tinha se mudado junto com ela e as duas famílias já tinham traçados os destinos do dois. Com o tempo que passariam juntos iriam se acostumar um com o outro, se conhecendo cada vez mais, para que no futuro tivessem um casamento brilhante juntos.

Um ano passou e um dos alunos daquela escola se mostrou excepcional; Nami era uma garota inteligente e sempre era a primeira na lista dos alunos com pontuação alta, mas um tal de Uchiha Sasuke havia tomado seu lugar. Ela nunca havia perdido para algum garoto, talvez estivesse passando tempo demais com Kiba e Akamaru, que relaxara nos estudos. Se bem que ela gostava de Kiba e os dois estavam namorando, mas isso não impediu a curiosidade de falar mais alto, ela queria saber quem era aquele garoto; como ele era e etc.

Em um dia de atividades escolares abertas para os pais dos alunos, a jovem estava guardando seus materiais, iria para casa, aquilo definitivamente não era para ela... Nami acabou encontrando um garoto isolado com cabelos rebeldes e cara de poucos amigos...

Era definitivamente aquele o tal do Sasuke, pelo menos batia a descrição que Kiba tinha feito. Ele estava em uma sala vazia lendo um livro, talvez aquilo fosse passatempo. Ela se aproximou dele, que notara a sua presença.

**Nami:** - Então, você é o Uchiha Sasuke... – olhava de forma curiosa para ele.

O jovem nada respondeu, apenas olhou aquela garota em sua frente e logo em seguida voltou a ler o livro, não tinha tempo a perder com ela, tinha uma meta a cumprir... Realizar o último desejo de sua mãe...

**Nami:** - Eu desafio você!

Ninguém a venceria em matemática, ou química, ela sempre fora boa em matérias assim. Sasuke deu um breve sorriso, aquela garota só poderia ser a que ficou em segundo lugar. Havia rumores que ela não havia gostado de ter perdido o primeiro lugar para um garoto, talvez ela fosse útil, quem sabe ele não conseguisse fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido? Assim ficar ali não ficaria tão chato.

**Sasuke:** - Desafio aceito...

**Nami:** - Vamos disputar com 5 exercícios de níveis altos – ela retirou um livro grosso da bolsa – eu escolho cinco para você e você faz o mesmo para mim, aquele que acertar mais ganha...

**Sasuke:** - O que você quer em troca?

**Nami:** - Ser sua amiga... Que você estude comigo pelo menos...

Tava na cara que ela nunca iria conseguir aquilo...

**Sasuke:** - Deixa-me ver esse livro...

Nami estendeu o livro ao Uchiha que pegou e este passou os olhos em uma lista de exercícios complexos... Nada que ele não pudesse resolver. Selecionou alguns que bem difíceis e a jovem fez o mesmo. Logo começaram a fazer os exercícios, ambos se fecharam em seus mundos, e fizeram aquilo como se só tivesse a pessoa e o papel. Duas horas depois Sasuke havia terminado a prova. Ele pode observar que Nami sorria ao fazer a conta, aquele tipo de lição deveria ser um passa tempo para ela. Não demorou para que ela terminasse sua prova também.

**Nami:** - Agora eu corrijo a sua e você a minha, ok?

Sasuke assentiu.

Trocaram as provas. Sasuke pegou o livro e colocou na página do exercício resolvido, a garota acertara os cinco, nenhum erro. Ela acompanhara de perto a correção; logo foi a vez da correção da prova dele, Nami conferia detalhe por detalhe até que no último exercício, Sasuke errara no final da conta, um problema de subtração.

**Nami:** - Se não fosse esse pequeno detalhe, teríamos empatado...

Aquele resultado era novidade, o garoto nunca tinha perdido em nada e perder para uma garota era quase uma humilhação...

**Sasuke:** - Você trapaceou... – a acusou.

**Nami:** - Iie!!! Foi honesto e você sabe disso!! – se defendeu.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala deixando-a sozinha... Ele sabia que ela havia trapaceado... O Uchiha não sabia era que ela já havia feito aqueles exercícios milhões de vezes, pois ela queria realizar seu sonho...

No dia seguinte Nami avistou Sasuke indo para a escola, puxou Kiba pelo braço, se aproximou do garoto e apresentou Kiba para Sasuke. Foi exatamente naquele instante que Nami conseguira adentrar no mundo de Sasuke...

Os três começaram a conviver juntos e Nami e Sasuke viviam fazendo disputas, tinham um grupo de estudos e os dois ajudavam Kiba nas matérias...

Nami passara a freqüentar a casa de Sasuke e ele a dela, ambos criaram uma amizade estranha, pois quem olhasse de fora acharia que ambos eram apaixonados, porém o garoto não sentia nada por ela e a jovem era apaixonada por Kiba...

O relacionamento de Nami e Kiba caiu na rotina e por isso acabou. Estavam nas vésperas de seus 14 anos quando Nami teve certeza que o "homem" dos seus sonhos havia aparecido...

Era uma tarde quente, ela estava na casa de Sasuke e Kiba tinha acabado de sair, pois tinha um compromisso com os pais. Nami estava terminando sua lição quando a porta da casa abriu e por ela entrou um rapaz trajando um terno preto com um cabelo preto azulado, comprido, que estava preso no momento e olhos da cor ônix. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Antes que ele percebe-se que ela o secava completamente, ela tratou voltar a fazer sua lição.

Sasuke voltava da cozinha, avistando seu irmão observando Nami e a garota concentrada na lição.

**Sasuke:** - Suou Nami...

Ela olhou para Sasuke e em seguida para o homem que a olhava.

**Sasuke: **- Uchiha Itachi...

Itachi apenas deu um breve sorriso, até que a garota era bonita. Ele não disse nada, apenas a encarou por mais algum tempo e caminhou para seu quarto.

Nami olhou para Sasuke.

**Nami:** - Você conseguiu fazer o exercício 7?

**Sasuke:** - Não consegue?

**Nami:** - Eu só quero saber se o resultado foi igual ao meu...

**Sasuke:** - Você quer copiar o que eu fiz!

**Nami:** - Como você é... Não custa nada deixar eu ver...

Sasuke tinha que admitir, ter pelo menos um amigo não era tão mal. Na época que Nami surgiu em sua vida, foi a época em que perdera os pais e o garoto vinha caminhando para uma depressão, pois Itachi sempre o ignorou e nada tinha mudado. Mas ter uma companhia, era um pouco reconfortante.

**Sasuke:** - Iie!

**Nami:** - Uchiha Sasuke, ou você me deixar ver ou eu vou contar para a sensei que você colou na prova! – séria.

**Sasuke:** - Eu não colei... Mentirosa...

**Nami:** - Veremos em quem ela acredita!

**Itachi:** - Da o papel pra ela, Sasuke! – passou pelos dois em direção da cozinha.

Sasuke entregou a folha para Nami ver, ele não gostava nenhum pouco de receber ordens do irmão.

**Nami:** - Muito obrigada!

Passou alguns dias e Nami havia tido um interesse enorme em Itachi, e ao que parecia ele nela. A garota ia propositalmente para a casa de Sasuke e só ia embora quando sua mãe ia pega-la, ou seja, tarde... Houve uma vez que ela sabia que Sasuke não ia estar em casa, era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar de Itachi e tentar algo. Estava na porta dos Uchiha, tocou a campainha e esperou. Consultou o relógio, aquela hora o Uchiha mais velho estaria em casa. A porta se abriu, mostrando um Itachi de calça social e com a camisa totalmente aberta. Ele a olhava e ela babava com a visão que estava tendo.

**Nami:** - Ano... O Sasuke esta?

**Itachi:** - Não...

**Nami:** - É que eu precisava do papel da lição, pois eu perdi o meu e...

**Itachi:** - As coisas dele estão no quarto, segunda porta a esquerda...

**Nami:** - Arigato...

Ela entrou rapidamente na casa. Puts, era qual porta? A direita? Tinha esquecido... Parou um pouco olhando pro corredor, pq quando ficava nervosa, inventava uma desculpa mal feita e sempre esquecia do que as pessoas falavam?

**Itachi:** - Não existe nenhuma lição... Veio só para me ver?

Nami virou rapidamente e colocou a mão na boca.

**Nami:** - Como... Ah, deixa pra lá... E se for?

**Itachi:** - Foi uma... Sábia escolha...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Itachi jogou Nami de costas contra a parede, prendeu seus braços ao lado da cabeça, um de cada lado, e a beijava de um modo selvagem e descontrolado.

Após esse dia, passaram a se encontrar às escondidas de Sasuke. O garoto já tinha percebido, não gostara muito, porém se ela queria ele não poderia fazer nada.

A diferença de idade não era muito grande e Itachi aceitava isso, pois Nami nunca cobrou nada dele, sempre esperava ele dar o primeiro passo. Podia se dizer que fosse isso que o fez ficar tão atraído, mas não era somente por isso, tinha outras coisas...

O tempo passou e os dois ficaram mais juntos que normal, saiam juntos e até passaram dos leves beijos e pequenas caricias para toques mais profundos e beijos ardentes, dando um passo mais profundo na relação. Foi exatamente nesse momento que a vida dela mudara de uma forma radical.

Algum tempo depois, a jovem descobriu que iria ser mãe. Ao ir ao médico, lhe foi confirmada a gravidez. Sua mãe começara a desconfiar de suas saídas, da perda de fome, dos enjôos e da sensibilidade da garota, até que descobriu que a filha estava grávida.

A discussão entre mãe e filha começou apenas com um "_Que tipo de filha é você?_". Nami nunca havia pensando que sua mãe lhe faria aquilo, era um exemplo de mãe! Que desilusão. As palavras que vieram em seguida acabaram destruindo aquele laço que ambas tinham. A mãe da jovem a expulsou de casa, pelo motivo que não podia ser avó e também pelo pai da criança ser um Uchiha, uma família amaldiçoada.

Nami saiu de casa naquele instante. Sua mãe havia lhe dado três dias para retirar tudo o que lhe pertencia... Seu mundo havia desabado, estava sozinha, não tinha nenhum lugar para ficar e não tinha muita coisa a oferecer ao seu filho que logo estaria com ela. Além disso, não podia chegar a Itachi e lhe dar a noticia de cara...

Havia um parque perto de sua casa, ali ficou por bastante tempo pensando no que ia fazer, sentou na balança e deixou que as lágrimas de desespero tomassem conta dela.

**Sasuke:** - Você não foi a aula hoje de novo, anda faltando muito... É por causa dele?

Ela não o fitou, pq justo ele que tinha que estar ali?

**Nami:** - Minha mãe me expulsou de casa...

Não era possível. Nami sempre tivera uma relação maravilhosa com sua mãe.

**Sasuke:** - Pq?

**Nami:** - Eu to grávida...

Sasuke não soube o que falar.

**Nami:** - Ainda não consegui pensar no que fazer para sobreviver, eu não tenho onde morar. Se Kiba souber, ele vai querer assumir a criança, mas ele não é o pai, não é justo... – ela deu uma risada nervosa – Parece que minha vida vai mudar...

**Sasuke:** - Ele sabe?

**Nami:** - Iie...

Sasuke suspirou, estava atrasado para o seu compromisso.

**Sasuke:** - Uma hora ele vai ter que saber, pegue algumas coisas e vá para este hotel, - entregou um cartão a ela - diga que você vai ficar no quarto dos Uchiha e peça para o gerente me ligar... Tenho um compromisso...

**Nami:** - Você acha que ele vai me deixar sozinha?

**Sasuke:** - Não sei, eu não vo te deixar sozinha... Tenho que ir... – deu um beijo na testa da garota – Faça o que eu te falei...

**Nami:** - Hai... Arigatou, Sasuke...

Nami voltou a fitar o chão. Sasuke se afastou dela com seu celular na mão... O dia estava acabando. Passara a tarde inteira naquele balanço, apenas observando casais, famílias, mães com crianças...Já não conseguia mais chorar, seu estoque de lagrimas já tinha acabado.

**Itachi:** - Pretende ficar até quando sentada nesse balanço? – provocando-a.

**Nami:** - Eu to grávida, Itachi...

Tudo iria mudar...

**Nami:** - Minha mãe me expulsou de casa, eu não tenho pra onde ir, não tenho como sustentar essa criança... – as lágrimas haviam voltado.

**Itachi:** - Vá pra sua casa e pegue apenas o que tem valor sentimental para você. Você não vai precisar de daquelas roupas que estão lá...

**Nami:** - Demo...

**Itachi:** - Você vai morar comigo. Depois resolvemos tudo, se for preciso, compramos roupas novas...

**Nami:** - Você vai comigo?

**Itachi:** - Tenho um assunto para resolver, pegue tudo o que tem que pegar e vá para minha casa. Aqui esta a chave, quando chegar resolvemos o resto...

Ela pegou a chave, Itachi deu um leve beijo em sua testa e a deixou. Sem perder muito tempo, Nami fez o que ele havia dito, pegou apenas coisas básicas, coisas das quais não poderia se livrar e aproveitou para pegar algumas roupas que gostava. Chamou um táxi e foi para casa de Sasuke.

Quando Itachi chegou, Nami dormia tranqüilamente no sofá e Sasuke assistia televisão.

**Sasuke:** - Ela quis esperar por você...

**Itachi:** - Ela irá morar conosco agora...

**Sasuke:** - ...

Itachi pegou Nami no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. A colocou delicadamente na cama e foi tomar seu banho.

Os meses foram se passando, Itachi e Nami agiam como se fossem casados, mas ele não a acompanhava no médico, pois quem a acompanhava era Sasuke. Itachi estava sempre ocupado, mas Nami não ligava muito.

Hiro veio ao mundo num dia chuvoso e de uma maneira meio inesperada, pois Nami estava passeando no parque perto da casa. Pediu para que avisassem Itachi, porém ele estava numa reunião e não podia ser incomodado. Sasuke veio assim que ligaram para ele. Itachi só apareceu de madrugada e Nami estava adormecida.

Nesse momento as promessas apareceram, Nami nunca cobrou, mas Itachi as fez, prometeu casar com ela assim que desse, que iria dar uma família a seu filho e assim poderiam ficar mais tempos juntos. Promessas que nunca foram esquecidas.

Era estranho, mas a relação de Itachi com Hiro não era uma relação de pai e filho, pois Itachi nunca passava tempo algum com o menino. Quando tinha tempo, apenas ficava com Nami por perto, Hiro acabou crescendo com a presença de Sasuke e por algumas vezes, Hiro o chamava de pai, causando ao Uchiha um certo desconforto. Nessas horas Nami se arrependia de ter escolhido o Uchiha errado, mas mesmo assim continuava a amar Itachi, desde a primeira vez que se viram.

Nami conseguira completar os estudos com a ajuda de Sasuke, mas ela não precisava se esforçar muito, pois ela era um gênio e tinha como amigo outro gênio.

Passaram-se alguns anos. Em uma tarde qualquer, Nami estava com Hiro no jardim e neste tinha uma piscina. A jovem sempre pediu para tira-la, mas Itachi nunca atendeu ao pedido e Sasuke estava ocupado com outra coisa. Nami se distraiu por 5 segundos e aqueles malditos 5 segundos que mudaram sua vida. Não percebeu que Hiro corria atrás de um passarinho, e como estava perto da piscina ela apenas escutou o barulho da água. Quando olhou ficou em choque... Se não fosse por seu vizinho, Hiro não estaria mais junto com eles, pois ela não foi capaz de se mexer e tentar salvar seu próprio filho, pois o desespero tomou conta... Durante três dias seguidos, Nami chorou e não desgrudou do filho.

Anos depois Nami se envolvera com as corridas e seu acidente ocorreu. Estava correndo contra o invencível Hatake Kakashi, e por descuido acabou sofrendo um acidente feio. A única coisa que lembrava era de acordar em um hospital, com um Sasuke puto e um Hiro manhoso, pois estava doente. Itachi apenas a proibiu de correr, pois havia danificado seriamente o joelho, mas como ela nunca fez o que ele lhe falava, acabou por cuidar das corridas e persuadindo Sasuke para participar das corridas, pois ele sempre amou a velocidade...

Fim do Flash Back 

Desde aquele dia nada mudou. Itachi nunca cumprira suas promessas e seu amor por ele havia diminuído. Cuidava de Hiro e quando ia sair para planejar as corridas, deixava Hiro dormindo aos cuidados de Itachi, que sempre chegava tarde...

Olhou para o carro de Kiba mais uma vez. Estava entediada, já havia arrumado a casa, lavado a roupa, e não tinha o que fazer, ela queria um desafio maior, algo que a deixasse com a pulga atrás da orelha. Bons tempos aquele em que convivia com Sasuke na escola, pois sempre estavam disputando algo... Nunca pudera realizar seu sonho, não se tornaria uma grande cientista, não poderia fazer nenhuma descoberta importante e não seria reconhecida.

A vida era assim, cheia de altos e baixos, mas um dia tudo mudaria... Sua vida mudara diversas vezes... Olhou novamente para o carro de Kiba, havia desistido de mexer nele, perdeu sua inspiração. Olhou pela enorme garagem que tinha, do lado do carro de Kiba estava o carro de Sasuke coberto por uma capa preta e ao lado deste tinha uma vaga para o carro da Haruno. Por falar nela, já estava dando o horário do combinado. A porta da garagem abriu, revelando cabelos pretos azulados e uma cara de poucos amigos.

**Nami:** - Por acaso você passou perto da piscina sozinho??

**Hiro:** - Eu já sei que não é pra eu chegar perto da piscina... Tem visita pra você!

**Nami:** - Ela é bonita? – guardando algumas coisas.

**Hiro:** - Não gosto da cor rosa e ela tem uma testa grande, eu acho que ela deve ser uma nerd...

Nami deu uma gargalhada.

**Nami:** - E o seu tio ficou para fazer sala pra ela?

**Hiro:** - Ele ta de péssimo humor, até disse que eu era parecido com ele...

**Nami:** - Com o Itachi? – o menino assentiu – Por mais que você queira negar, você é igualzinho a mim! – agarrou o menino.

**Hiro:** - Okasa... Você ta me sufocando! – tentando se soltar.

**Nami:** - Por acaso você comeu?

**Hiro:** - Ainda não, Sasuke me mandou te chamar...

**Nami:** - Então vamos, antes que seu tio mate a Sakura! – ria só de imaginar a cena.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Sakura tentou a muito custo fazer uma curva abaixo da velocidade permitida, mas estava difícil, as marchas não estavam entrando e seu câmbio estava uma bosta. Neji não mexera em nada em seu carro, a única coisa que fizera foi arrumar externamente, pois sua pintura parecia intacta. Com mais dificuldade ainda, imbicou o carro na porta dos Uchiha. Havia uma pequena passagem para os fundos da casa que ao que parecia tinha uma enorme garagem. Porém, a casa não perdia para a garagem, estilo casa americana numa cor cinza, sem muita coisa que chame a atenção, mas pra que a placa com um símbolo do carro do Sasuke e embaixo escrito Uchiha?

Abriu com dificuldade a porta do carro. Em relação a este, as coisas estavam realmente difíceis. Fechou de qualquer jeito e tomou rumo a porta, sem perder tempo apertou o botão da campainha e esperou alguns segundos. Quando ela abriu, se deparou com uma miniatura de Sasuke a olhando de uma maneira estranha, com apenas o rosto a mostra.

**Sakura:** - Eu vim ver a Nami! – soando o mais normal possível.

**Hiro:** - Minha mãe ta ocupada e...

Sasuke apareceu por de trás de Hiro e terminou de abrir a porta. Foi quando a Haruno perdeu a linha de raciocínio dela. Sasuke estava de calça e camisa social, com apenas os três primeiros botões abertos, uma visão um tanto divina.

**Sasuke:** - Vai chamá-la, Hiro...

**Hiro:** - Hai! – deixou os dois, sumindo para dentro da casa.

Um silêncio perturbador, Sasuke não fez nenhum movimento e Sakura não falou nada.

**Sasuke:** - Entra... – saiu da porta.

**Sakura:** - Hai!

Fechou a porta com o maior cuidado.

**Sasuke:** - O que você quer com a Nami? – sendo grosseiramente estúpido.

**Sakura:** - Ela ficou de ver o meu carro, Neji não conseguiu consertar...

**Sasuke:** - Quanto tempo pretende ficar? – sentou no sofá totalmente largado

**Sakura:** - Vou ver isso com ela...Não precisa se preocupar, não vou te atrapalhar! – devolvendo com a mesma moeda.

**Sasuke:** - Você não...

Nami e Hiro entraram rindo, pararam na porta da cozinha.

**Nami:** - Sakura, você esta bem! Já conheceu o meu filho, Uchiha Hiro?

**Sakura:** - Uma gracinha Nami! E super educado! – sendo irônica.

**Nami:** - A educação ele puxou do Sasuke!

**Sakura:** - Eu vi... – olhou friamente para Sasuke, depois voltou a olhar pra Nami – Nami, quanto tempo leva pra consertar o meu carro?

**Nami:** - Se nada me atrapalhar, talvez amanhã a tarde ele esteja pronto ou daqui a dois dias. Só preciso terminar o de Kiba primeiro... Tem alguma pressa?

**Sakura:** - Não, nenhuma. É que gostaria de correr para vencer certas pessoas que se acham o máximo!

**Nami:** - Não vai demorar muito! – apoiando-a

Sasuke riu.

**Sakura:** - Algum problema? – brava.

**Sasuke:** - Admita, você nunca vai chegar a correr comigo! – levantou do sofá, caminhando para as escadas.

Nami: - Sasuke, as coisas estão pra mudar! – apenas observava os dois. 

**Sasuke:** - Se ela conseguir passar do Haku, eu vou ser o primeiro a correr com ela!

Logo ele sumiu de vista.

**Nami:** - Liga não, Sakura, ele ta de mau humor!

**Sakura:** - Já to acostumada com esse tipo de gente!

**Hiro:** - Mãe, eu to com fome!

**Nami:** - Eu fiz comida, vai chamar o Sasuke e vão comer! – o menino foi fazer o que a mãe tinha mandado – E agora, vamos ver o que pega com o seu carro! – sorriu.

**Sakura:** - Neji não me explicou direito o que aconteceu, mas ele ta muito difícil de controlar, minhas marchas automáticas estão quebradas!

**Nami:** - Onde esta o carro?

**Sakura:** - Na entrada de vocês!

Nami seguia para a frente da casa, com Sakura atrás.

**Nami:** - Neji deve ter mexido apenas no externo!

**Sakura:** - Tinha deduzido isso!

**Nami:** - As chaves! – pediu.

Sakura entregou e a garota adentrou no carro. Ligou, deu algumas aceleradas para ver como estava o motor, deu uma arrancada e foi para a parte de trás da casa. Sakura seguia o carro que ia devagar. Nami levou o carro até a garagem, apertou o botão da chave e as portas da garagem se abriram e estacionou o carro da Haruno ao lado do de Sasuke.

**Sakura:** - Nami, será que da pra consertar as minhas marchas?

**Nami:** - Daqui a dois dias você pode vir aqui e pegá-lo, aposto como você terá algumas surpresinhas! – sorriu.

**Sakura:** - Fechado, nos vemos em dois dias!

**Nami:** - Não vai aparecer nas corridas?

**Sakura:** - Não vou poder, tenho assuntos a resolver!

**Nami:** - Ok, te ligo pra te dar noticias dele, ta?

**Sakura:** - Hai! Arigatou! Bye, Nami!

**Nami:** - Até!

Nami apenas a avistou sumir... Olhou para o carro da Haruno e sorriu, pelo menos seu tédio iria acabar...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Não disse que eu voltava!! Oiee galerinha do mal!! Maus pela demora, mas enfim, aqui esta o cap. sei que mts de vcs estão boquiabertos, pois tinham a plena certeza q o Sasuke era o pai do Hiro, eu sempre imaginei o Itachi como pai, desde o começo, mas mta coisa vai mudar, bom não tenho mto o q falar, além do apelar pra vcs me mandarem uma review!! Bom volto em menos tempo com O Resgate e em seguida com Most Wanted, eu tinha prometido postar com uma semana de diferença um do outro, mas eu empakei... Bom vamos as reviews...

**Rodrigo DeMolay** Oiee!! Q bom, fico contente, ai esta o cap. espero q tenha gostado!! Bjinhus...

**Lsmask:** Olá!!! Obrigada... Sakura e Sasuke, sou uma grande fã deles!!! Espero q tenha te deixado alegre!!! Bjinhusss

**S2 Ino-chan S2** - Oiee coração!!! Isso ai... Porrada nele!! Não se preocupe que o q é dele ta guardado ... É isso realmente... Mas não é o q dizem, milagres acontecem, e ela é uma gracinha... Ela chama a atenção... Seria mto forçado se ela ganhasse, algo de errado tinha que acontecer... Pelo menos é o q eu acho... Eu acho o Sasuke pequeno uma gracinha mor, então o Hiro é outra gracinha, uma mini cópia do Sasuke qdo pekeno... Ai q linduuuuu... Obrigada por esperar, aqui esta ele, espero q tenha gostado... Bjinhusss...

**Dani-sama** - Oiiii!! Obrigada, ai esta mais um cap., espero q tenha gostado... Não mesmo... Mas a Nami vai ficar com alguém!!! Pode ter certeza... Bjinhuss...

**MorgAnna-chan** - Oiiee!!! Ele é uma gracinha, afinal o Sasuke qdo pekeno era uma gracinha… Tadinha da Ino, eu tb não sou mto fã dela... So mais a Sakura... Vai ter mais Tenten no próximo cap... Obrigada... Bjinhusss...

**Ika Torps** Olá coração!!! E acho q já abusei neh, pq vc sempre ta me ajudando em td qto é coisa, até mesmo pra desabafar... Se tornou uma pessoa mais q especial pra mim... Te adoro linda!! E vc é simpática, legal, preciso dizer mais coisas? Adoro as nossas conversas, se bem q ultimamente ambas andamos ocupadas, e vc sempre da uma mãozinha pra mim neh!! Vc não é chata!!! Vc é mto legal!! Bjinhusss

**Deby-chan: **- Olá!! Sério? Q estranho, geralmente os jogos do Need for Speed são conhecidos, eu tentei jogar mas não me dou muito bem, eu geralmente não consigo ganhar não, e tb jogos assim é só pra jogar em dois... Eu so mais de RPG, tipo Atelier Íris ( não sei se vc já ouviu falar, e sobre alquimia), Resident Evil, apesar de ser ruim, Kingdom Hearts e claro o clássico de todos, Mario Kart, nossa eu amoo esse jogo, principalmente pra plataforma de 64... E vc gosta desse tipos de jogos? Maus pela demora... Espero q tenha gostado do cap., bjinhuss...

**Hanna Haruno** - Oiii!!!! Obrigada, já ganhei meu dia com isso !!! Q isso... É sim, o nome e algumas coisas são baseadas em um jogo... Eu keria pode mostrar mais ainda os carros, mas não consegui achar imagens que se encaixassem perfeitamente com as discrições q eu fiz... Obrigada novamente, espero q tenha gostado do cap., Bjinhusss...

**Uchiha Neko** - Oiiee!! Desculpa, temos para em partes boa neh, assim vcs não deixam de ler, e tb se eu continuasse, o cap ia ficar mto grande, e tem pessoas q não gostam de caps mto grandes... Eles vão fica juntos sim... Eu acho... Depois desse cap.,fica claro isso... Eu acho... Obrigada, mas não desiste não, eu demoro, mas não vou abandonar a fic!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap., Bjinhus...

**sakusasuke** - Oláááá!!!! Sim, são eles sim!!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. Bjinhuss...

**Sakiy Skuld** - Oiiee!!! Esse cap, deve ter explicado tudo neh, eu não keria mesmo a Nami com o Sasuke... Nossa q malvada q eu fui agora... Eu acho ele tão fofo qdo pequeno, se bem q se ele cresce, ele vai assumir mais características do Itachi, afinal ele é o pai do Hirozinho lindinho... Ok, então ta combinado, eu fui numa exposição de carros de corridas, nossa babei por um monte deles, mas o da cor vinho era simplesmente lindo demais, eu só não lembro a marca do carro, mas era simplesmente maravilhoso... Do jeito q eu demoro, acho q vc já se mudo, já ta instalada a mto tempo na casa nova, maus pela demorar, e ai a mudança ocorreu tudo bem? Gostou do lugar novo? Ficou mto tempo sem net?Obrigada por acompanhar, isso me deixa mto feliz, saber q alguém acompanha e manda uma review!! Obrigada !!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. Bjinhuss...

**Mari Santoro** - Oiiiii!!! Ainda bem digo eu, pq eu acho q os dois não tem nada a ver... A essa altura vc já sabe de quem ela realmente gosta, keria eu pode ficar com o Itachi... aiaiai... Maus pela demora novamente, vou tentar não demorar mto!! É demorei acho q uns 4 meses, mas aconteceram várias coisas, mas vou tentar ser mais rápida agora! pose de nice girl " É uma promessa de vida" Obrigada, pode deixar q eu vo levar o mundo a falência!!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. Bjinhuss...

**Gottin der Traume** - Olááááá!!!! Ah q isso, eu que peço desculpas pela demora de postar... Se acho?? Ai q bom, fikei mto contente agora!!! Nhaaa não me mate, mas ele não é o pai do Hiro, e eu tb não keria q ele fosse, eu amo ele com a Sakura (ops falei demais)... O Hiro tem apenas 7 aninhos... Pra vc ver, minha sobrinha q esta com 3 anos, fala perfeitamente bem, e sem trocar letras, ela até me faz de boba (qq um consegue isso ¬¬)... Q bom, pq eu tenho planos mto maldosos para o Sai, se bem q eu tb adoro Sai!! Principalmente pra fazer confusão!! Sério?? Ai q legal!! E ele conseguiu passar na OAB, ou ele pretende prestar concurso público?? Obrigada linda!!! Q bom, vou ficar esperando uma review sua hein!!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap. Bjinhusss...

NÃO DESISTAM DA FIC!!!

Vou ser mais rápida, podem ter certeza!!

Bjinhos a todos!!

Mandem uma review tah!!

By Alessandra


	6. O Encontro!

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

O Encontro 

Neji ficou a observar o cartão. O delicado cartão em que se encontrava o que ele mais queria, o telefone daquela garota, daquela que andava lhe roubando o sono, que o fazia pensar durante todo o tempo e de achar que nenhuma outra garota seria igual a ela.

O garoto deu um longo suspirou e se ajeitou mais no sofá preto em que estava. Olhou para o telefone na mesinha de centro, queria tanto ligar pra ela e resolver tudo, mas sentia uma pontada de ansiedade. Nunca havia sentido isso antes! Quando queria algo, era só se esforçar um pouco para conseguir, o que não demorava muito, mas algo o fazia ficar apreensivo.

Escutou passos ao longe.

**Neji:** - Hinata?

Logo uma silhueta feminina apareceu.

**Hinata:** - Ah, Neji-san... O cachorro do vizinho...

Neji suspirou novamente, por mais que pedisse a Kiba para controlar Akamaru, ele continuava correndo atrás de Hinata. Sabia muito bem que a prima não se dava muito com animais.

**Neji:** - Só um segundo, Hinata...

Ele pegou o telefone e discou alguns números rapidamente.

**Neji:** - Kiba... Venha até a minha casa agora! – desligou o telefone.

Hinata se desesperou, não sabia o que Neji iria fazer.

**Hinata:** - Neji-san...

**Neji:** - Hinata, apenas sente e – a campainha tocou – espere!

Hinata fez o que o primo mandara e o olhou se afastar da sala. Estava entrando em pânico, pra que chamar o dono do cachorro? Não tardou para eles aparecerem na sala, a menina evitou olhar para eles e sentiu sua temperatura aumentar.

**Neji:** - Creio que você ainda não conheça oficialmente minha prima, Hinata!

**Kiba:** - Só de vista... – este sorria.

Os dois olharam para a menina, ela apenas brincava com os dedos indicadores, uma gota surgi em cada um.

**Kiba:** - Gomen, Hinata-chan, mas é que o Akamaru gosta tanto de você!

Ela não respondeu.

**Neji:** - Hinata?

**Hinata:** - Ele sempre aparece do nada, sempre me da um susto e me persegue... Isso... Isso... não é legal...

Kiba teve uma idéia.

**Kiba:** - Posso levar a Hinata-chan? – perguntou para Neji

**Neji:** - Se ela quiser ir, por mim não tem problema...

**Kiba:** - Hinata-chan, você quer me acompanhar?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça, e se deparou com um Kiba a olhando de uma maneira carinhosa. Não tinha motivo para ter medo, porém não teve tempo de aceitar, sentiu sua mão ser puxado pelo rapaz.

**Kiba:** - Não vou trazê-la muito tarde, prometo!

A única coisa que Neji escutou, foi a porta fechar. Teve um pouco de pena de Hinata, mas ela teria que resolver isso com Kiba, pois no momento ele tinha que marcar um encontro com a garota dos coques.

Voltou lentamente para o sofá. Droga, estava tão lerdo! Nessas horas era igualzinho ao Shikamaru. Pegou o telefone e olhou para o cartão... Começou a discar os número lentamente, começou a chamar.

_**Tenten:**__ - Moshi moshi, Tenten desu!_

**Neji:** - Sou Neji, amigo de Sakura, fiquei de ligar para você!

_**Tenten:**__ - Prazer Neji, o que você precisa de mim?_

**Neji:** - Estou meio enferrujado nas artes marciais, mas não gostaria de discutir isso por telefone, será que poderíamos nos encontrar, para acertamos alguns detalhes?

_**Tenten:**__ - Ah, claro, gostaria de ir a algum lugar especifico?_

**Neji:** - Tem um parque perto da casa da Sakura, nos encontramos lá dentro em uma hora pode ser?

_**Tenten:**__ - Por mim, sem problemas! _

**Neji:** - Nos vemos lá, então!

_**Tenten:**__ - Sim senhor! Bye!_

**Neji:** - Bye!

Neji ainda sentia a mão tremer, aquilo tudo era ansiedade? Tudo por causa de uma garota bonita e de bem com a vida? Largou o telefone em cima da mesinha e foi para o seu quarto, tinha que se arrumar.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tenten acabara de desligar o telefone, talvez eles pudessem fazer um teste, só para saber se ele estava enferrujado mesmo.

Ela olhou para sua pupila que estava treinando arco e flecha, mais um pouco de treinamento e aquela menina estava pronta para o campeonato da cidade. Porém, a verdade é que ela queria algo que a desafiasse, estava cansada disso, queria algo em que pudesse correr um risco. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo seu celular, ela estava sendo muito procurada ultimamente, ao olhar no identificador de chamada, viu escrito "N & H". Hinata tinha que parar de ficar mudando os nomes das pessoas no seu celular, e se ele visse aquilo...bom, ele é tapado demais pra entender o significado daquilo.

**Tenten:** - Fala, Naruto!

_**Naruto:**__ - Eu queria saber se você vai estar ocupada daqui a duas noites?_

**Tenten:** - Por enquanto nada, pq?

_**Naruto: **__- Eu queria que você e a Hinata-chan fossem torcer por mim!_

**Tenten:** - Você não ta falando de ver aquelas corridas, né?

_**Naruto:**__ - Você sabe que eu corro ha muito tempo, e a Sakura-chan também está correndo..._

**Tenten:** - Naruto, depois conversamos, mas eu vou sim e vo levar a Hinata também!

_**Naruto:**__ - Yoshi... Bye bye!_

Tenten nem se deu ao luxo de responder, acabou por desligar o celular rapidamente, estava mais curiosa pelo que Naruto havia falado, Sakura estava participando daquelas corridas ilegais? Então essa era a nova matéria da garota.

Dispensou sua discípula. Agora podia ficar sossegada, estava a fim de curtir a vida, sem se preocupar com deveres ou responsabilidades, se arrependia de ser filha única... Pegou as coisas que haviam sido usadas e guardou em seus respectivos lugares, deixando o dojo arrumado. Faltava uma coisa apenas, estava faltando uma musica, não conseguia treinar sem uma musica que ficasse de fundo, pegou um radio no quarto de equipamentos e ligou-o, tocando uma música qualquer.

Olhou no relógio, ainda tinha tempo. Iria dar uma treinada, afinal, vai saber em que nível aquele rapaz estava? Pelo menos tinha que fazer um aquecimento. Treinou alguns golpes rápidos, seus últimos treinos para os campeonatos da cidade haviam ajudado muito, estava mais rápida do que a última vez. Treinou mais alguns movimentos; voltara a olhar no relógio, tinha se arrumar, iria encontrar com Neji em 40 minutos! O tempo necessário para tomar um banho e colocar algo leve, já tinha algo em mente.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Neji estava sentado no banco do parque. Sempre fora pontual em tudo, preferia chegar um pouco antes do horário do que ter que chegar atrasado ou em cima da hora, ele só não esperava que ela fosse do mesmo jeito que ele, afinal, ela chegou no local combinado um pouco antes do horário. Neji se levantou.

**Neji:** - Tenten-san? – a chamou.

Tenten o olhou, devia ser o amigo de Sakura, o tal do Neji. A jovem o analisou, ele não parecia enferrujado, seu condicionamento físico parecia bom.

**Tenten:** - Neji-san, certo?

Neji apenas assentiu. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos.

**Neji:** - Gostaria de voltar a treinar artes marciais, pois desde que me mudei pra ca, não tive mais tempo de praticar e sinto que enferrujei um pouco!

Tenten sorriu.

**Tenten:** - Claro, Neji-san!

**Neji:** - Me chame apenas por Neji e...

O jovem não pode mais falar, pois por pouco não levou uma rasteira de Tenten, que no presente momento tinha um semblante sério. Ela recuou dois passos, contou até três e tentou atacar Neji, que conseguia escapar dos golpes com facilidade. A cada ataque da garota, o rapaz ia para trás.

Tenten não estava atacando com todas as suas forças, apenas queria saber em que nível ele estava, pois se ele fosse muito bom, teria problemas em treinar com ele, sua velocidade ainda não estava boa o suficiente.

Neji continuava a desviar, não era muito difícil para ele, mas também não podia se mostrar tão bom na luta, estragaria todo o seu disfarce, afinal, ela estava testando ele.

Ambos já se encontravam na grama com ela sempre atacando e ele só recuando. Tenten já estava se preparando para levá-lo ao chão, só esperava a oportunidade certa. Nem reparavam que havia pessoas os olhando, aquilo parecia mais uma demonstração, mas os dois estavam apenas pensando na luta...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Kiba continuava a puxar Hinata pela mão esquerda. Ela não sabia pra onde estava indo, a única coisa que sabia era que seu primo não havia feito nada, e se por acaso aquele cachorro estivesse por perto? Seu corpo tremeu em resposta a lembrança do cachorro, Kiba percebeu.

**Kiba:** - Hinata-chan, você tem tanto medo assim dele?

Ela costumava a não se dar muito bem com animais.

**Hinata:** - Ele aparece do nada... Me assusta...

O jovem não disse mais nada, se aproximara do animal que dormia tranqüilamente.

**Kiba:** - Akamaru?

O cachorro respondeu rapidamente, e ao avistar Hinata do lado de Kiba, tratou de abanar seu rabo mais rápido. Ele ia começar a correr de encontro coma garota, mas escutou a voz de Kiba.

**Kiba:** - Akamaru, não faça isso, a Hinata tem medo de você!

Era como se uma pedra tivesse sido atacada em Akamaru, seu rabo parou e ficou entre as pernas. Hinata ficou com pena do cachorro.

**Kiba:** - Ela tem medo pq não te conhece e você vive assustando ela, sei que não é sua intenção, então que tal você vir devagar até aqui, para que ela te conheça?

Hinata tentou puxar sua mão, mas Kiba não a soltou. O fato do cachorro estar se aproximando dela a estava deixando inquieta, nunca ficara tão perto de animal nenhum, tinha tanto medo deles! Tudo isso por causa de um trauma de infância, quando um gatinho a arranhou quando era pequena.

Kiba não soltou Hinata, que tentava a qualquer custo puxar sua mão e sair dali, ele não entendia esse pavor dela, afinal, Akamaru era apenas um cachorro.

Hinata fechou os olhos, e se aproximou de Kiba, esperava que o animal encostasse-se a sua mão para que pudesse gritar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela esperou um impacto que não veio, decidiu abrir os olhos, se deparando com Akamaru sentado na sua frente, parado e a olhando, Kiba também a olhava.

**Kiba:** - Ele não vai te morder, ele é um cachorro treinado!

O cachorro continuava imóvel, como se esperasse um movimento dela. Seu medo começou a diminuir, mas a lembrança do gato veio mais uma vez na sua mente, fazendo com que desse um pequeno grito. O animal tinha arranhado seu rosto, passando perto dos olhos.

**Kiba:** - Algum animal te fez mal quando você era pequena?

Hinata assentiu. Ela tinha que enfrentar seus medos, Naruto sempre disse que ela tinha que confiar mais em si mesma e deixar um pouco a timidez de lado, pelo Naruto ela fazia qualquer coisa.

**Hinata:** - Será que ... Ele... Poderia ficar... Uhn, parado?

**Kiba:** - Akamaru, fique parado!

Hinata levou sua mão direita devagar até a cabeça do cachorro, que seguiu as ordens do dono direitinho, não se moveu. Após ter encostado nele, fez pequenas caricias no animal, seu medo estava passando. Akamaru não pode agüentar a felicidade e acabou por pular em cima de Hinata que acabou caindo.

Kiba ia brigar com Akamaru, mas escutou uma risada, uma doce risada, e vinha de Hinata. Ela não tinha mais medo de Akamaru, pois agora ambos se divertiam rolando na grama, ele não pode deixar de sorrir, estava tão perto dela, e o animal era apenas uma desculpa.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

A luta estava ficando interessante para Neji; Tente finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que lutasse no mesmo nível que ela, estava difícil de ganhar, mas ela já tinha visto sua vitória, o garoto se distraiu por milésimos de segundo, tempo suficiente para que ela o derrubasse no chão, conseguindo com sucesso.

**Tenten:** - Ganhei! – sorrindo.

Neji havia facilitado, mas não iria assumir. Aquilo tudo era uma desculpa pra ficar perto dela, não podia perder tudo por causa de uma competição que não daria em nada, mas de fato, ele odiava perder.

**Neji:** - Eu estou enferrujado!

Tenten levantou sorrindo, adorava ganhar, e aquela luta havia sido difícil, mas nada que ela não pudesse fazer.

**Tenten:** - Ok, quando você quer começar a treinar?

**Neji:** - Quando você tiver tempo!

Tenten pensou por alguns segundos.

**Tenten:** - Podemos treinar todas as sextas-feiras, tudo bem pra você?

**Neji:** - Ótimo!

**Tenten:** - Então está combinado… e, Neji, o custo dos treinos eu ti passarei na sexta!

**Neji:** - Fechado!

Os dois apertaram as mãos, Tenten sentiu uma corrente elétrica invadir seu corpo, e pela primeira vez havia ficado desconfortável perto de um cara, e, diga-se de passagem, ele era um gato... Seu rosto estava ficando quente. Droga, ela estava ficando vermelha, só pode ver um sorriso nos lábios dele.

Neji viu a jovem dos coques corar, e aquilo estava deixando-a mais linda, ele não conseguiu segurar o sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la corar.

Ambos soltaram as mãos, se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos, mas sempre pensando um no outro...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Hinata e Kiba tomavam sorvete na doceria mais próxima, Akamaru não estava com eles, pois havia brincado muito com Hinata e ele tinha que descansar.

**Kiba:** - Hinata-chan, você se deu bem com o Akamaru!

Ela sorriu.

**Hinata:** - Ele é bonzinho!!

Kiba reparou que ela não gaguejou, então, ela estava se acostumando com a presença dele.

**Kiba:** - Como você agüenta o Neji?

**Hinata:** - Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, de fato ele sempre esta tentando me ajudar – ela deu uma breve pausa – mas parece que isso não esta funcionando... – admirava o picolé que estava na sua mão.

**Kiba:** - Te ajudar no quê? – deu uma mordida no sorvete.

**Hinata:** - Não é nada demais… Então, vamos voltar?

Antes que Hinata percebesse, Kiba acabou roubando seu sorvete.

**Hinata:** - Hei, esse sorvete é meu... – falou baixo.

**Kiba:** - Nani, Hinata-chan? Eu não escutei!

Hinata cerrou os punhos.

**Kiba:** - Fala mais alto!!

Hinata não se controlou.

**Hinata:** - ESSE SORVETE É MEU!!!! – acabou por colocar a mão na boca.

Kiba sorriu.

So what you see is what you get 

_O que você vê é o que você tem_

A girl of no regrets 

_Uma garota sem arrependimentos_

I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd _Eu não sou ideal - Sou absurdamente quieta_ I'm just an imperfect girl _Sou só uma garota imperfeita_ I rise above this perfect world 

_Eu estou acima desse mundo perfeito_

I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl 

_Sou só uma garota imperfeita_

**Kiba:** - Toma de volta o seu sorvete, agora sim eu escutei o que você disse, Hinata-chan! – sorrindo.

**Hinata:** - Não precisava fazer isso, Kiba-san! – ainda sem graça pelo grito que deu.

**Kiba:** - Me chame apenas de Kiba!

Ela sorriu, aos poucos estava perdendo a sua timidez, quem sabe um dia não assumiria para o mundo que sentia por Naruto, sem precisar das amigas.

I wouldn't be classed as cool 

_Eu não quero ser classificada como legal_

I have to bend the rules 

_Eu tenho que seguir as regras_

Maybe I don't fit in 

_Talvez eu não me encaixe_

I didn't always win 

_Eu nem sempre venço_

_that's something you can't deny_

_Mas uma coisa você não pode negar_

I'm happy with my own style 

_Eu sou feliz com o meu próprio estilo_

**Hinata:** - Tenho que voltar para casa!

**Kiba:** - Mas estava tão legal, Hinata-chan!

**Hinata:** - É que eu vou sair com uma amiga e eu não gosto de me atrasar!

**Kiba:** - Tudo bem!

Eles conversaram sobre outras coisas que não eram tão importantes enquanto caminhavam para a casa dos Hyuuga...

Hinata chegou ao mesmo tempo que Neji, e percebeu que as vestes do primo estavam um pouco sujas, mas preferiu não comentar, se despediu de Kiba e foi se arrumar para sair com Tenten, pois tinham combinado de fazerem uma sessão de cinema da casa da Mitsashi e acabaria por dormir lá.

Neji chegou em sua casa um pouco avoado, não prestou atenção em nada e caminhou diretamente para seu quarto. Tomou um bom banho, e se deitou. Tinha que descansar um pouco, pois mais tarde correria. Escutou o barulho de mensagem que vinha do seu celular, é, ele havia esquecido do aparelho. Ao pegá-lo percebeu se tratar de uma mensagem de voz, acessou sua caixa postal e começou a escutá-la.

"**Você recebeu uma mensagem de voz:** _Neji, seu tratante, você me enganou! Você disse que tinha arrumado meu carro, mas não mexeu em nada a não ser a pintura!!! Mas tudo bem, como você esta me ajudando eu não vou te matar, mas eu vou contar pra Tenten que você esta interessado nela. E, a propósito, sua prima também é amiga dela. Se prepare para sofrer na minha mão amanhã, Hyuuga Neji! Haruno Sakura Desu!"_

Neji suspirou, ele não tinha tido tempo pra mandar dar uma olhada no carro dela. De qualquer jeito iria parar nas mãos da Nami mesmo, e o que deu na Sakura para ameaçá-lo? Ninguém ameaça Hyuuga Neji e sai impune da situação...

Escutou batidas na porta...

**Hinata:** - Neji-san? – ela abriu a porta de vagar, até achar o primo sentado na cama.

**Neji:** - Hinata, o que o Kiba fez com você? – um pouco curioso.

**Hinata:** - Eu perdi o medo que tinha do Akamaru!

Neji ficou um pouco aliviado, ainda bem que Kiba não tinha feito nenhuma loucura com sua prima. Se ela ficasse com mais trauma ainda, teria que se explicar pro seu tio, pois era responsável por ela, apesar de que Hinata não dava trabalho.

**Neji:** - Vai sair? – reparando que ela estava arrumada.

**Hinata:** - Vim avisar... Que estou indo dormir na casa de uma amiga!

**Neji:** - Tome cuidado!

**Hinata:** - Hai!

Ela disse um tchau, e ele não respondeu, como sempre...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oieeee!!!

Voltei, demorei pacas, mas meio q me perdi ao fazer a parte do Neji, por mais que leia as fics de Tenten e Neji, eles ainda continuam sendo um casal difícil, então peço desculpas se a parte deles não ficou mto boa, vou tentar melhorar ao máximo...

Preciso comentar, meu deus, o q foi isso, nunca na minha vida eu recebi tantas reviews assim... Ainda to meio em choque, mas td bem, eu voltei um pouco pra realidade, eu não sabia que minha fic era tão boa assim, eu me sinto como se fosse uma criança que acaba de ganhar akele presente mais cobiçado... Agradeço msm!!!

Bom vou aos avisos, próximo cap, alguém irá morrer (me sentindo "A Malvada"), e outra coisa, esse cap, vai ser o último q eu vo responder assim, a partir do próximo responderei diretamente para o e-mail de vcs, então deixem seus e-mails!!! Se vcs receberem um e-mail meu, vcs saberão que eu postarei um cap. logo em seguida...

Obrigada por acompanharem...

Agora vamos as reviews (sinceramente essa é a parte q eu mais amo).

**Katy Gilmore** Oiiee!! Nossa vc colocou o meu nome, q lindu, geralmente as pessoas não escrevem, mas vc escreveu... q linduu... Desculpa, me empolguei... Td bem?? Obrigada!!! Todos apostavam no Sasuke, mas eu acho q o Itachi cabe como pai direitinho, fico contente que tenha gostado. Desculpa a demora, vou tentar ser mais rápida nesse cap. assim q sair da minha semana de provas vou me dedicar a ele tah!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse!!! Bjinhuss

**nandy** Olá!!! Ai q pena, não consegui te surpreender, mas ainda vou tentar te surpreender... huahuahua... Desculpa que esse cap. eles não apareceram, mas eles vão estar no próximo, pode Ter certeza!!! Desculpa pela demora, vou tentar ser mais rápida tah!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse!! Bjinhuss

**Marina:** - Oiii!!! Obrigada, mas o filho não é do Sasuke!!! Não, o Sasuke e a Nami não vão ficar juntos, felizmente!! Obrigada, espero q tenha gostado desse cap!!! Bjinhuss

**Uchiha Neko** Olá!!! Sério?? Eu conseguia imaginar, mas fala isso surpreendeu!! Conseguii!!!! (tipo aquelas meta babacas, mas eu conseguui) Vamos ver neh, mas ti falo q isso aki ta longe de terminar... Só vou ver se consigo ser mais rápida na atualização, pois fazer duas fics ao mesmo tempo prejudica um pouco, mas daki a um tempo me dedicarei somente a essa!!! Q bom q gostou!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.!! Bjinhusss

Srta. Black: - Oiii!!! Obrigada!!! Q bom, eu consegui, to me sentindo tão importante e Ter conseguido surpreender vcs!! Não imagina a minha felicidade!!! Claro q vo continuar postando... Desculpa a demora!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.!!! Bjinhuss 

**Uzumaki Gabi:** - Oiiee!!! Não sei, não posso te responder, isso vai ser outra surpresa!!! E vc esta certa, com o Sasuke ela não vai ficar, te garanto isso!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**Mariah-chan17** - Oiee!!! Seja bem vinda!!! Q isso, não é não, mas o q importa é q vc achou e esta acompanhado neh!!! Não ligo, pode falar quantas vezes kizer, eu amo escutar isso!!! Sim é sim, eu sou mto fã deles, e sim seu precioso Gaara vai aparecer, acho q daki a dois caps. ele da o ar da sua graça!!! Não sei, pode ser que aconteça, como pode ser que não aconteça (nossa foi mto má agora), vamos ver como as cosias vão se resolver...

Calma, mantenha a calma, se eu vier a morrer minha beta não vai conseguir continuar pq nem ela sabe o q vai acontecer com os personagens, só fica sabendo qdo ela corrige pra mim, eu sei como vc deve se sentir, eu tb so assim em relação a algumas fics tb, vou tentar não demorar ta!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. !! Bjinhuss

**Aiko Love Kai** - Oiiee!! Maus pela demora, mas aconteceram tantas coisas, mas tb a culpa não foi só minha, mas prometo q vou tentar ser mais rápida!!! Obrigada!! Q bom que ache, fico contente!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. !! Bjinhusss

**Rodrigo DeMolay** - Oii!! Sério, assim q eu tiver uma oportunidade eu vou lê-la tah!! Q coincidência neh!! Afinal o nome Hiro é lindo, pelo menos eu acho!!! Obrigada!! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.!!! Bjinhusss

**Lere-chan** - Olá!!! Obrigada!! Oba, mais uma adoradora de velocidade, assim podemos formar um clube!!! Opaaa, claro q eu vou continuar sim!!! Afinal eu ainda nem tive filhinhos, não posso deixar q nada aconteça com eles!!! E sim vai Ter esse casal sim, afinal eu sou mto fã deles tb!!! Hihi.. Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!! Bjinhuss

**Sadman:** - Oiie!! Q bom q gsotou, fico contente!! Sério, vc acha?? Eu sei q ta frakinho, mas eu vou começar a investir mais nas cenas românticas, pode Ter certeza!! Obrigada pelo toke!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!! Bjinhuss

**Leila lima:** - Oii!!! Sério q vc gostou do passado eterno?? Nossa q bacana, to mto feliz, vc não tem noção!!! Claro q ele não é o pai do Hiro, acho o Sasuke mto novo ainda pra Ter filho, se bem q a Nami teve filho mto cedo, mas é a realidade!! Claro q entendi, pode deixar!! Obrigada!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**Mye-chan** - Olááá!!! Obrigada!! Eu tb gosto, por isso resolvi deixar eles apenas como amigos e nada mais!! Ai q pena, eu não te surpreendi T.T q triste!! Mas td bem, eu ainda vou conseguir essa façanha!!! Ai eu já não sei, vamos ver o q da entre esse rolo!!! Calma, não dizem q o q começa em ódio termina em amor?? Mas vai ter, o próximo vai ter sim, pode ter certeza!!! Desculpa a demora, espero q tenha gostado desse cap.!! Bjinhuss

**L Akatsuki '** - Oiee!! Fofaa, td bem?? Sério?? Huahuahua... Morre não coração.. se não vai fazer falta!!! Ebaa te surpreendi !!!! Eu fico com pena da Nami, mas vai Ter coisas boas pra ela!!! Tb acho, q a mãe da Nami morra!!! Isso é relativo, varia de criança pra criança, a prima da minha subrinha tem dificuldades pra falar... Eu tb não vejo a hora dele aparecer, e vai aparecer com a maior classe se Deus kizer no próximo cap.!!! Obrigada, fico contente!!! Q isso, e olha q eu demoro pra atualizar... Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**neko-chan X3** - Oláá!!! Q isso, fique trankila, eu nem sabia q a minha fic fazia tanto sucesso!!! Vai sim, tb sou fã deles, só q vai demorar um pouco, pois td q vem fácil, vai fácil!!! Desculpa demora!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**-amidps** - Oii!!! Obrigada!!! Desculpa a demora!!! Vou tentar ser mais rápida!!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**sakusasuke****: - **Oiee!! Se viu, eu consegui surpreender a maioria, to tão contente!!! Eu tb acho, o jeito q eu imagino o Hiro, ele é uma gracinha !!! Espero q tenha gostado do cap.!!! Bjinhuss

**-//-**

Nossa qta review, mas prometi a mim msm q só ia dormir qdo eu terminasse de responder review por review!! Não se esqueçam de mandar o e-mail hein para que eu possa responder!!

Vou tentar não demorar tah!!!

Bjos a todos e não se esqueçam deixem um review!!!

Alessandra

**  
**

**  
**


	7. A Tragédia!

Resumo: Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

**A Tragédia!**

Havia se passado dois dias desde que Sakura havia deixado seu carro com Nami. Esta já tinha ligado para que a garota fosse buscá-lo, pois queria que ela participasse das corridas, afinal estava ficando muito chato e Ino estava reclamando demais.

Sakura estava com uma calça jeans, tênis básico e uma blusinha verde. Tinha ido buscar seu carro logo cedo, e acabou por encontrar Nami com um vestido de verão e pronta para sair.

**Sakura:** - Ohayo, Nami!! 

**Nami:** - Ohayo, Sakura. Estava te esperando, vem, vamos até a garagem! - ia à direção da onde se encontrava o carro.

**Sakura:** - Quanto vai ficar o conserto do meu carro? – pegou sua carteira.

**Nami: **- Para ser sincera, o seu carro me deixou entretida nesses dias, me deu até animo para mexer no carro do Kiba. Depois eu passo o valor de tudo o que eu precisei comprar!

**Sakura:** - Ok... – Sakura ia falar algo mais, mas quando avistou seu carro ficou em choque, pois ele parecia novo em folha.

**Nami:** - Espero que goste, tenho que confessar que o seu carro esta muito melhor que o de Neji! – sorriu.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. O telefone começou a tocar e Nami atendeu. A garota do cabelo rosa não prestou atenção na conversa, não era da sua conta, estava maravilhada em ver seu carro novinho novamente, isso a estava deixando muito feliz.

Nami desligou o telefone, suspirou e olhou para Sakura. Esta parecia ter ganhado um chocolate.

**Nami:** - Sakura?

**Sakura:** - Uhm? ... Ah, me desculpe, eu tava olhando o carro. Algum problema?

**Nami:** - Não posso demorar, ligaram da escola do Hiro. Parece que ele se meteu numa briga e o Sasuke não pode ir até a escola por causa do serviço, então ele me mandou ir rápido! Gomen!

**Sakura:** - Desculpe te atrapalhar, já estou indo também. Te vejo a noite, então?

**Nami:** - Pode apostar!

Sakura entrou em seu veículo, o retirou habilmente da garagem e foi para sua casa.

Nami voltou para dentro da casa, pegou suas coisas, foi até um carro comum de pequeno porte, e foi para a escola de Hiro.

Sakura adentrou no prédio em que trabalhava, estava super atrasada, mas tinha a certeza que seu chefe a dispensaria, afinal, tinha uma matéria para cuidar e estava sendo difícil para conseguir informações. Porém, se desse tudo certo, teria a matéria perfeita.

Nami voltava da escola com seu filho, que tinha pequenas escoriações no rosto e um semblante emburrado.

**Nami:** - Não vai me contar o que houve? – estacionou o carro na frente da casa.

**Hiro:** - Não quero falar nisso com você!

Nami se surpreendeu com aquela resposta.

**Nami:** - Nande, Hiro? – esperou uma resposta.

**Hiro:** - Você não vai entender... – saiu do carro.

Nami saiu logo atrás, trancando o carro.

**Nami:** - Então você conversa com o Sasuke sobre isso!

O menino parou e olhou para a mãe, que exibia um sorriso confiante.

**Hiro:** - Talvez, mas só se ele prometer não te contar...

**Nami:** - Porque eu não posso saber? – ela estava perdendo a paciência

O menino ficou em silêncio.

**Nami:** - Eu sou sua oka-san, você não confia em mim? – ela ficou da mesma altura que ele.

Pode perceber que os olhos negros de Hiro estavam vermelhos, como se ele estivesse contendo o choro há algum tempo.

**Hiro:** - Eles caçoaram de mim porque eu NÃO TENHO PAI!! – Falou, ainda tentando segurar o choro, sem sucesso.

O menino correu para dentro da casa. Nami sabia que era difícil não ter um pai, Itachi não era um exemplo de pai, e Sasuke estava fazendo a obrigação do irmão mais velho, agindo como um. Talvez fosse a hora de cobrar algo de Itachi, as cosias não poderiam ficar como estavam e Hiro estava se machucando demais.

Adentrou em seguida na casa e logo avistou um porta retrato de Itachi, bem escondido dos outros, com uma foto só dele.

"_Ninguém acredita em mim quando eu digo que você está fora de si_

_Ninguém acredita em mim quando eu digo que você esconde muita coisa_

_Você me trata como uma rainha quando nós saímos_

_Quer mostrar a todos do que o nosso amor é capaz_

_Todo agarrado em mim quando há uma platéia_

_Mas quando não tem ninguém em volta..." _

Hiro merecia um pai, mas desde que ele nascera, Itachi nunca ficou perto o suficiente. Ao analisar todas as suas memórias, Sasuke participara da vida de Hiro mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas Itachi nunca passou mais de dez minutos com o garoto, e quando estava reunidos, o pai parecia querer toda a atenção dela pra ele...

"_Não há gentileza alguma nos seus olhos_

_O jeito que você me olha, não está certo _

_Eu percebo o que está acontecendo dessa vez_

_Tem um estranho na minha vida_

_Você não é a pessoa que eu conhecia_

_Você tem medo deles saberem quem você é?_

_Se eles pudessem ver você como eu vejo_

_Então eles veriam um estranho também"_

Ela havia sido tão cega a ponto de não ver a rejeição de Itachi em relação ao seu próprio filho, será que ele nunca o quis? A cada segundo mais perguntas rondavam a cabeça de Nami, tudo o que ela quis era uma família, mas parecia que isso ela não ia ter.

Pegou o porta retrato e ficou observando. Lentamente foi descendo, ficando de joelhos no chão, sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto delicado. Ela estava cansada de esperar.

"_Alguma vez eu fiz algo tão cruel para você?_

_Eu já fiz você se perguntar quem estava no quarto?_

_Você se faz parecer perfeito em todos os aspectos _

_Quando isso acabar, eu serei a culpada_

_Seu plano está funcionando para que você possa cair fora_

_Querido, seu segredo está a salvo_

_Um longo caminho de volta até onde nós chegamos_

_Quando eu penso em todo o tempo que perdi, _

_Eu poderia chorar"_

Sasuke avistou Hiro encostado na janela, jogando em seu PSP com um fone de ouvido. Ao adentrar na casa, viu Nami encolhida perto do sofá. Ele sabia qual era a única coisa que podia mexer tanto com Nami e com Hiro ao mesmo tempo. Até quando ele brincaria com os dois?

** XxX**

Anoiteceu rapidamente, todos se encontravam em uma avenida bem movimentada, que no momento se encontrava fechada, pois eles tinham muito que fazer. Algumas corridas estavam atrasadas. Nami agia como se nada tivesse acontecido durante o dia e Kiba estava contente em voltar a correr, estava tão contente que não deixava Nami em paz.

Sakura chegou logo após Neji. O único que não se encontrava ali era Naruto, que por alguma razão ainda não tinha chegado. A jovem se dirigiu para perto de Ino.

**Ino:** - Ta atrasada, testuda! – cutucou. A jovem estava com uma calça leging preta, uma blusinha branca e uma bota de cano alto preta.

Sakura olhou para os lados e não encontrou Naruto em nenhum lugar. Ali só estavam Ino, Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru.

**Sakura:** - Porca, cadê o Naruto? – a jovem vestia uma saia prega branca, com uma blusinha preta tomara que caia, e uma sandália no pé.

**Ino:** - Não sei, tenho cara de babá daquele garoto? – não estava num bom dia.

Sakura estranhou o mau humor de Ino, e para deixar Ino mais irritada do que já estava, resolveu cutucar mais, e nem percebeu que Nami se aproximava.

**Sakura:** - Ora, porquinha, o que aconteceu? Alguém te rejeitou hoje? – Sakura riu.

Ino estava cuspindo fogo e Nami começou a rir.

**Shikamaru:** - Ela esta assim só porque perdeu uma corrida ontem! – explicou. 

Shikamaru se encontrava ao lado de Sasuke.

**Sakura:** - Além de porca, é péssima perdedora!!

**Ino:** - CALA A BOCA, TESTUDA!

**Nami:** - Ela perdeu pro Kabuto.

Sakura entendeu a raiva da amiga. Perder para aquele babaca era a pior coisa, ela entendia perfeitamente, pois em sua primeira corrida havia perdido e nem tivera a oportunidade para terminá-la.

**Sakura:** - Achei que ele não fosse correr mais, devido ao que ele fez a mim e aos outros...

**Nami:** - De fato eu tentei tirá-lo do páreo, mas não posso fazer isso. Então, eu preciso que um dos meninos corra com ele, e se ele perder eu posso descartá-lo. 

**Kiba:** - Eu pedi pra correr com ele!

Nami estranhou.

**Kiba:** - Eu prometi lembra?

**Sakura:** - Nami, correu tudo bem na escola de Hiro?

**Nami:** - Meninos são bobos, apenas brigaram por coisa besta... – olhava para a prancheta que tinha na mão.

**Kiba:** - Quando vou correr?

**Nami:** - Próxima rodada é a sua, mas tome cuidado Kiba, Kabuto vai estar participando!

Kiba se aproximou da jovem.

**Kiba:** - Eu vou tirar ele das corridas, prometi isso pra você!

**Nami:** - Tome cuidado, Kiba, não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre essas corridas.

Os dois se olharam. Sakura percebeu que algo estava rolando, mas pensou imaginar coisas. Ao olhar para Sasuke, percebeu que ele olhava pra Nami e Kiba, estava mais sério do que o de costume. 

**Sakura:** - Ei, porca, o que há entre a Nami e o Kiba?

Ino se aproximou bem de Sakura.

**Ino:** - Se conhecem há muito tempo, já namoraram, mas não sei o porque do Sasuke-kun deixa o Kiba ficar tão próximo a Nami!

**Nami:** - Kiba...

**Kiba:** - Vai estar tudo bem! – sorriu.

Mas nem mesmo aquele sorriso sincero foi capaz de fazer com que o pressentimento que Nami tinha sumisse.

Um carro laranja se aproximou fazendo um barulho tão alto que fez com que todas as atenções fossem voltadas para o veículo.

**Sasuke:** - Dobe...

Gota em todos. Era Naruto que estava fazendo aquela algazarra.

**Ino: **- Será que um dia ele toma jeito?

**Sakura:** - Acho que o que falta pro Naruto é uma namorada!

**Neji:** - E por acaso tem alguma louca para ser namorada dele? – todos riram com o comentário.

**Sakura:** - Neji, não seja tão malvado!

Naruto com sua habilidade estacionou do carro, saiu dele e se aproximou dos demais.

**Naruto:** - Hei, Nami, quando eu vou correr?

**Nami:** - Olá pra você também, Naruto, e depois dessa corrida, porque?

**Naruto:** - Têm duas amigas que me vem ver correr e torcer por mim, pois só a Sakura-chan na torcida não dá. Eu queria saber se dava pra segurar um pouco?

Sakura olhou para Ino.

**Sakura:** - Desde quando eu torço pelo Naruto?

**Ino: - **O médico manda não contrariar, então concorde! – a loira riu com seu próprio comentário, e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Neji.

**Nami:** - Veremos, Naruto.

Nami se afastou de todos e se aproximou de Sasuke, Sakura não conseguiu escutar a conversa.

Kiba preparou seu carro, colocando-o no lugar certo para a corrida, enquanto um carro comum branco se aproximava de Sakura e companhia.

**Naruto:** - Elas chegaram!

**Ino: **- Quem você chamou pra ver as corridas?

**Naruto:** - A Tenten e a Hinata!

Neji engasgou, Sakura se assustou e Ino riu.

**Sakura:** - BAKA!

**Neji:** - Ele disse Hinata? Quais são as chances de ser a minha prima?

Ninguém respondeu, pois Hinata e Tenten se aproximavam do grupo. Hinata estava com um vestido preto, curto de alcinha, uma sandália preta e com uma bolsa pequena a tira colo. Tenten estava com uma saia jeans, uma bota marrom clara (parecida com a do Peter Pan, baixa, sem salto), uma blusinha marrom claro, e uma bolsa transversal jeans, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Hinata ao ver Neji, parou. Tenten estranhou a amiga ter parado, mas ao olhar para onde a amiga olhava, se surpreendeu vendo Neji ali. Elas voltaram a caminhar na direção deles.

**Naruto:** - Hey, Tenten, Hinata, vocês vieram mesmo!! – empolgado.

**Sakura:** - Que coincidência vocês por aqui! – sem graça.

**Tenten:** - Naruto mencionou que você estava correndo. Justo você que tinha tanto medo de passar os 60km/h, está nessas corridas ilegais!

**Ino:** - Pelo menos somos felizes e fazemos o que gostamos!

Ino e Tenten se olharam, podia-se ver faíscas nos olhos das duas!

**Neji:** - Achei que você fosse dormir na casa de uma amiga, você mentiu!

Tenten estranhou. Hinata era alguma coisa do Neji. Seria ele o tal primo dela? Se bem que reparando bem agora, a jovem podia ver muitas semelhanças entre os dois.

**Sakura:** - Eles são primos, Tenten.

**Hinata:** - Eu não sabia que você ia estar aqui...

Neji suspirou.

**Neji:** - Você vai pra casa comigo! – saiu da roda e foi para perto de Sasuke, que se mantinha afastado do grupo.

Tenten olhou pra Hinata.

**Tenten:** - Você me disse que ele não era mau.

**Sakura:** - Ele não é. Ele se preocupa com a Hinata e demonstra desse jeito, achei que você tivesse percebido no treino de vocês.

**Tente:** - Claro que percebi! – sorriu sem graça.

**XxX**

Neji se aproximou de Sasuke.

**Neji:** - Vou ter que explicar as coisas pra Hinata...

**Sasuke:** - O dobe só faz besteira, de onde eles se conhecem?

**Neji:** - Não me pergunte, eu não quero o Naruto muito perto da Hinata...

**Sasuke:** - Não sabia que você era tão protetor. – deu um sorriso de desdém.

**Neji:** - Assim como você é com a Nami e o Hiro!

Sasuke não disse nada, de fato ele protegia os dois. Seus pais foram tão importantes na sua infância, podia entender o que Hiro sentia em relação a Itachi, quase da mesma maneira que ele se sentia em relação a Fugako, seu pai. E sempre haveria um anjo, que era Nami para Hiro, como sua mãe fora para si, só que com uma pequena diferença, Itachi tinha um relacionamento estranho com Nami.

**XxX**

Kiba se aproximou do grupo de Sakura e percebeu que Hinata estava ali.

**Kiba:** - Hinata-chan, não esperava vê-la por aqui!

**Hinata:** - Eu vim com a Tenten, Naruto-kun nos convidou! – corou.

Naruto havia ido para perto de Neji e Sasuke.

**Nami:** - Kiba, você sai em 5 minutos!

**Kiba:** - Hinata-chan, torce por mim, vou me preparar pra correr! – se afastou.

Tente, Ino e Sakura sorriam.

**Tenten:** - Hinata, eu não sabia que o Kiba estava tão interessado assim por você!

**Hinata:** - O quê?

**Sakura:** - Ele realmente gostou de vê-la aqui hoje! – sorriu.

**Ino:** - Vocês fazem um belo casal!

Hinata ficou vermelha como um pimentão. E as meninas riram.

**XxX**

Nami conferiu por cima os carros e voltou para perto de Kiba.

**Nami:** - Kiba, tome cuidado. – continuava com a sensação ruim.

O jovem sorriu, parecia que estavam na época do namoro, ela sempre se preocupava com ele...

**Kiba:** - Não se preocupa, tá tudo bem, ainda mais agora que ela vai me ver correr. – Sorriu. 

A garota deu um breve sorriso, já sabia a quem ele se referia. Kiba sempre falava sobre sua admiração pela prima de Neji.

**Nami:** - Não faça nenhuma burrada para se mostrar!

**Kiba:** - Claro, pode deixar!

Nami se afastou e Shikamaru tomou conta da largada. Os carros estavam acelerados e foi dado início a contagem regressiva, 3,2,1 GO!!

Shikamaru se aproximou de Nami.

**Shikamaru:** - Podemos rastreá-los.

**Nami:** - Me avise se acontecer algo! – o moreno assentiu com a cabeça.

A jovem voltou para perto de Sasuke e agora a rodinha estava sendo feita lá. O celular de Sasuke estava tocando. Ao olhar para a tela e ver quem estava ligando, viu apenas a palavra "ITACHI". Nem se deu ao luxo de atender, passou diretamente para Nami. A jovem pegou o aparelho, atendeu e se afastou das pessoas. Ele sabia o que Itachi iria dizer, que estava indo viajar para algum lugar e precisava sair tal hora, mesmo ela tendo chegado ou não, ele sairia, largando Hiro sozinho dormindo. Mas, como sempre, eles davam um jeito de chegar a tempo.

**XxX**

Ultrapassar os outros competidores fora fácil, o único problema agora era passar Kabuto. Graças as modificações de Nami, seu carro ficara mais potente e por ela tiraria Kabuto das corridas.

A disputa continuava difícil, algumas vezes Kabuto jogava seu carro pra cima do carro de Kiba e este fazia cada manobra perigosa para desviar do carro de Kabuto. Até que houve uma hora da qual ele não conseguiu escapar, levou uma forte pancada pelo lado direito, desestabilizando o controle do carro...

**XxX**

Nami olhava para Shikamaru, até notar sua expressão mudar. Naquele momento seu coração se comprimiu, algo tinha acontecido, e antes de qualquer coisa se aproximou rapidamente de Shikamaru.

Sasuke notou, mas não disse nada. Alguns minutos se passaram e um aglomerado perto de Shikamaru começou a ser formado, Neji, Naruto e companhia caminharam para lá. Havia acontecido algo, Sasuke não ia ficar esperando Nami voltar e contar o que aconteceu, desencostou do carro e foi para perto de Neji.

**XxX**

Kabuto havia armado pra cima de Kiba, usando táticas de baixo calão para ser o único a completar a corrida. Sendo que dois tinham ficado para trás, o que era uma corrida de velocidade e habilidade, se tornara uma corrida de truques e poder. Kabuto havia jogado seu carro em cima do de Kiba, este não conseguiu desviar, sendo que o carro de Kabuto não teve muito impacto, isso fez com que Kiba perdesse o controle e seu carro rodasse várias vezes.

_where are we? what the hell is going on?_

_Onde nós estamos? Que infernos é isso que esta acontecendo?_

_The dust has only just b__egan to fall_

_A poeira acabou de começar a abaixar_

_C__rop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling_

_Amontada em circulos no tapete, afundando, sentindo_

_S__pin me around again and rub my eyes_

_Giram-e mais uma vez e esfrega meus olhos_

_T__his can't be happening_

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo_

_W__hen busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_Quando ruas lotadas se metem com pessoas que seguram suas cabeças pesadas_

Kiba com muito custo conseguiu controlar o carro, mas não conseguiu desviar e em um ato de desespero puxou o freio de mão, para tentar manter uma instabilidade com o carro, mas isso acabou piorando, fazendo com que o carro ficasse rodando, deixando o jovem um pouco desnorteado. Ele não pode ver o caminhão que se aproximava com rapidez, e o acertando em cheio no meio...

**XxX**

Sasuke se aproximou calmamente do aglomerado de pessoas, ficando próximo de Neji.

**Sasuke: **- Neji, o que esta acontecendo?

Neji virou para Sasuke, mas não olhou para o rapaz. Olhava em um ponto fixo atrás dele, o que deixou curioso, e ao virar para trás, viu Nami aos prantos dentro de seu carro e saindo com ele.

**Neji:** - Kiba capotou com o carro, o acidente dele foi mais feio que o da Sakura...

Sasuke praguejou internamente, sabia no aquilo daria. Nami perdeu a cabeça, e por impulso estava indo atrás de Kiba, provavelmente se vingaria de Kabuto, estragaria sua vida, e em nenhum desses momentos ela havia pensado em Hiro.

Seus olhos vagaram ao carro mais fácil para pegar, e o que estava mais acessível era o da Haruno.

**Sakura:** - Alguém viu a Nami? 

**Neji:** - Foi atrás do Kiba com o carro do Sasuke!

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, que a retornava com olhar.

**Sakura:** - Vamos, temos que ir atrás dela, meu carro ta mais fácil!

Ela não disse duas vezes, Sasuke a seguia. Entraram no carro e seguiram na mesma direção que Nami.

**XxX**

Seu pressentimento estava certo, algo tinha que dar errado, porque ele não a escutou? Ele era um cabeça dura, e o que iria acontecer ao mundo dela, sem um dos alicerces que o sustentava? Quem iria confortá-la quando a vida dela não estivesse tão certa? 

_H__ide and seek_

_Esconde-esconde_

_T__rains and sewing machines?_

_Trens e maquinas de costurar?_

_A__ll those years they were here first_

_Todos aqueles anos eles estiveram aqui primeiro_

Sua visão estava embaçada devido as lágrima que saiam de seus olhos. Ela nunca fora de rezar, mas quando se está em apuros, qual a única pessoa que poderá te ajudar sem te julgar ou te condenar por recorrê-la como última pessoa? Rezava pra Kami-sama não deixá-lo morrer, não antes dela vê-lo...

A cada farol que passava, seu coração se comprimia...

**XxX **

Neji viu o carro de Sakura arrancar com tudo e fazer o mesmo que Nami tinha feito com o carro de Sasuke.

Ino se aproximou dele.

**Ino:** - Porque a testuda saiu desse jeito?

**Neji:** - Eles foram atrás da Nami, ela pegou o carro de Sasuke...

Ino ficou assustada.

**Ino:** - Mas é perigoso ela dirigir, se algo acontecer, ela não poderá mais andar!

**Neji:** - Ela não ia ficar parada aqui, esperando alguém trazer notícias de Kiba...

**XxX**

Freou o carro com tudo, desceu rapidamente e caminhou até o carro amassado que se encontrava no meio da pista.

**Nami:** - KIBA!!

Aproximou-se rapidamente do carro, puxou a porta, mas ela não abria. O garoto estava parado, talvez estivesse inconsciente, ela sacudiu o garoto, pelo menos tentava, pois estava do lado de fora do veiculo. Ao olhar atentamente para ele, pode ver que um metal atravessava a barriga dele, e algo estava vazando, pois tinha um líquido perto de seus pés.

**Nami:** - Kiba, acorde!! – chorava cada vez mais.

O garoto pareceu despertar, virou lentamente seus olhos castanhos para o lado que tinha escutado a voz. Era Nami quem o chamava em seu sonho, aquele sorriso que ele gostava de ver, um sorriso sincero. Naquele momento ela não o exibia, e ele podia escutar alguns soluços, ela estava chorando.

**Nami:** - Kiba, eu chamei uma ambulância. Eles estão vindo, apenas agüente firme, ta?!

Ele sorriu, ela nunca ia deixar de se preocupar com ele.

_O__ily marks appear on walls_

_Marcas de óleo apareceram na parede_

_W__here pleasure moments hung before_

_Onde momentos felizes foram, antes, enforcados_

_T__he takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still alive_

_A retirada, a varredura insensata de tudo isso ainda viva._

**Kiba:** - Cadê... ele?

**Nami:** - Não fala, pode ser pior! – ela tentou mais uma vez abrir a porta.

**Kiba:** - Promete duas coisas pra mim?

Nami assentiu com a cabeça, não queria que ele falasse.

**Kiba: **- Promete que você vai largá-lo e recomeçar a sua vida?

**Nami:** - Eu não posso... Não consigo...

**Kiba: **- Você não o ama, fique livre e viva sua vida. Ele te impede de seguir em frente..

**Nami:** - Para de falar assim, você não vai morrer, entendeu? Você não vai me deixar aqui... Vai deixar a Hinata sem falar o que sente pra ela?

Bem pensado, não poderia deixar a Hinata, não agora que estava se aproximando dela.

**Kiba:** - Você diz a ela o que eu sinto? – suas respiração estava começando a complicar.

**Nami:** - Não vou dizer nada, porque quem vai falar é você! 

**Kiba:** Eu... Adoro... Você...

Nami o abraçou da maneira que pode.

**Nami:** - Se você me deixar eu nunca mais falo com você!

Ele tossiu, Nami voltou a sua posição antiga e passou a mão no rosto do garoto.

**Nami:** - Não me deixa... Onegai!!

**Kiba:** - Lembra da história dos anjos...

**Nami: **- Para de falar, eu não quero lembrar da história dos anjos, você não vai morrer, entendeu!?

**Kiba: **- Hey, de ser o seu anjo da guarda...

Kiba estava piorando cada vez mais, os esforços que fazia pra dizer tudo para a garota, estava o deixando sem forças.

_H__ide and seek_

_Esconde-esconde_

_T__rains and sewing machines? oh, you won't catch me around here_

_Trens e maquinas de costurar? Oh você não vai mais ver por aqui_

_B__lood and tears they were here first_

_Sangue e lágrimas, eles estiveram aqui primeiro_

O jovem lentamente fechava os olhos, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de mantê-los abertos, ainda tinha algumas coisas pra dizer...

**Nami:** - Onegai, não me deixe... – seu choro estava ficando mais forte.

**Kiba:** - Diz pra ela... Que eu... Gostava... Tanto... Dela... – terminou sussurrando.

Num ato de desespero a garota sacudiu o rapaz, gritou seu nome diversas vezes, mas nada o fazia abrir os olhos.

Sua atenção foi desviada por um carro que parou ali perto, e ao olhar viu Kabuto com um sorriso cínico, que estava do lado de fora do veiculo.

**Kabuto: **- Ele apenas desmaiou.

**Nami:** - CALA A BOCA! O QUE VOCÊ SABE? VOCÊ O MATOU E VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!! DESGAÇADO !!– gritou.

Nami se segurou para não socá-lo, mas não tinha ninguém ali para segurá-la, poderia socá-lo até a morte por ele estar fazendo Kiba sofrer. Sem pensar duas vezes avançou para cima de Kabuto, este foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar. Ao notar o olhar dela, podia ver a raiva que ela estava contendo.

**Kabuto:** - Ao invés de resolvermos na mão, o que é uma grande desvantagem para você, podemos resolver isso numa corrida, onde vale T-U-D-O! - ironizou.

Nami continua tentando acertá-lo, até que parou por um momento.

**Nami:** - Fechado, você vai cair!

Kabuto sorriu.

A jovem voltou para perto de Kiba.

**Nami:** - Aishiteru, Kiba... Sua morte não vai ser em vão! – determinada.

Ela deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha do rapaz.

_Mm what you say_

_Mm o que você diz_

_Oh that you only meant well, well of course you did_

_Oh, que você só pretendia o bem, bem é claro que sim_

_Mm what you say_

_Mm o que você diz_

_M__m that it's all for the best, of course it is_

_Mm que tudo isso é para o bem, é claro que é_

_M__m what you say_

_Mm o que você diz_

_T__hat IT'S JUST what we need, you decided this_

_Que é disso que nós precisamos, você decidiu assim_

_Mm what you say_

_Mm o que você diz_

_W__hat did she say?_

_O que ela disse?_

Kabuto correu para o seu carro e Nami seguiu para o carro de Sasuke, seu objetivo era a morte de Kabuto, ela iria vingar a morte de Kiba, e esse momento era agora.

**XxX**

Sakura dirigia com agilidade e rapidez, Sasuke pode notar que a garota dirigia bem. Até que dirigia na defensiva, mas nada que algumas corridas não mudassem. Seu pensamento foi cortado pela doce voz da garota.

**Sakura:** - Será que eles estão bem?

**Sasuke:** - Acho que não, pelo acidente do Kiba, ele deve estar gravemente ferido...

O jovem torcia para encontrar Nami junto de Kiba.

Ao chegarem ao local, ambos desceram correndo do carro e foram para perto de Kiba. Sasuke procurou Nami por todos os lados, enquanto Sakura olhava Kiba. Era tarde demais, ele já não respirava, e ela não sentia mais os batimentos cardíacos dele.

**Sakura: **- Ele morreu! – soltou pequenas lágrimas de desespero.

Sasuke levou suas mãos a cabeça, levando seus cabelos para trás. Sim, agora tudo estava perdido.

**Sakura:** - Onde será que a Nami foi?

**Sasuke:** - Kuso... Ela deve ter ido atrás dele...

Sakura não sabia o que falar, não tinha idéia de onde a outra garota podia estar, ou onde Kabuto estaria. O celular da garota tocou e ela atendeu, pela voz parecia ser Shikamaru, conversou rapidamente e desligou.

**Sakura:** - Acharam o seu carro... Mas não tinha ninguém dentro...

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer.

**Sasuke:** - Vamos seguir em frente, temos que achá-la...

Sakura olhou para Kiba, que aprecia apenas estar dormindo, seu semblante estava sereno. Sasuke fez o mesmo, fez o sinal da cruz, e pediu para que o espírito de Kiba fosse em paz para o lugar destinado para ele. Voltaram para carro e saíram dali.

**XxX**

Nami olhava o barranco, tinha noção do que tinha feito. Ela desceu do carro e caminhou para onde o carro de Kabuto tinha ido. Ela havia empurrado o carro de Kabuto até que perdesse a instabilidade, após isso, deu várias pancadas na traseira, fazendo com o carro fosse em direção ao pequeno barranco que tinha ali. Ao chegar perto, pode ver que o barranco não era tão pequeno, e o carro de Kabuto parecia bem pequeno daquela altura. 

_R__ansom notes keep falling at your mouth_

_Notas de dinheiro continuam a caindo pela sua boca_

_M__id-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_Uma conversa quase doce, recortes de jornal_

_S__peak no feeling no, i don't believe you_

_Falando sem sentimentos, eu não acredito em você_

_Y__ou don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

_Você não da à mínima, você não da à mínima_

Seu pensamento voltou para Kiba. Havia o deixado sozinho, era melhor voltar para perto dele. A jovem não queria mais dirigir, sua mão termia. Começou a fazer o caminho de volta andando. Em questão de minutos havia perdido alguém que amava e matado uma pessoa. Nami se sentia suja, não era uma boa mãe, não era uma boa profissional, não era uma boa amiga...

**XxX**

Sakura avistou Nami andando. Ela ia parar, mas Sasuke não deixou.

**Sasuke:** - Preciso tirar o carro de lá, ela tá voltando para perto do Kiba, preciso saber o que aconteceu...

Sakura continuou, até encontrar o carro de Sasuke parado.

**Sasuke:** - Vou tirar o carro daqui, volte e fique junto dela...

Sakura assentiu, Sasuke desceu do carro e ela voltou para onde Kiba estava.

Sasuke foi até a beirada do barranco e avistou uma luz bem lá embaixo, entre as árvores. Não podia demorar, tinha que levar o carro dali. Sakura cuidaria de Nami por enquanto, ele a pegaria mais tarde.

**XxX**

Sakura conseguiu pegar Nami no caminho e levar para perto de Kiba. A jovem ficou próxima do garoto o tempo todo. Já a do cabelo rosa, se manteve um pouco distante. Neji e os outros ficavam ligando para saber com detalhes o que aconteceu e como Kiba estava. Sakura não teve coragem de dizer que o jovem havia falecido.

Não demorou muito para que uma ambulância seguida de carros policiais se aproximasse, inclusive começava a se formar um aglomerado de curiosos. Os médicos desceram com pressa da ambulância. Enquanto um verificava Nami, outros dois verificavam Kiba, mas ajuda havia chegado muito tarde, eles começaram a verificar o que realmente tinha causado o óbito de Kiba.

Sakura se aproximou de Nami.

**Sakura:** - Vamos deixar eles trabalharem... – pegou no braço da outra garota.

**Nami:** - Não, eu não vou deixar o Kiba sozinho novamente. Ele não me deixaria... – havia voltado a chorar.

Sakura a abraçou, e Nami aceitou o pequeno gesto de carinho. Ela ainda torcia para que Kiba estivesse apenas brincando com ela, para que ele abrisse os olhos dizendo que ela era uma tonta... Mas ele não iria abrir mais os olhos, não mostraria mais aqueles olhos castanhos que a faziam sorrir...

Os policiais se aproximaram de Sakura, para entender o que aconteceu, sendo que o motorista do caminhão não parou para ver se Kiba estava bem. Sakura contou o que supunha que havia acontecido.

Um carro cinza, todo insufilmado se aproximou e de dentro dele, saiu um homem dos cabelos negros lisos e curtos, olhos negros e uma pele branquinha. Estava com um semblante sério. Se aproximou do local onde se encontrava a vítima de racha, que havia morrido no local e duas supostas testemunhas, que provavelmente o ajudariam na captura do motorista do caminhão. Porém, para a surpresa dele, uma das testemunhas era sua conhecida.

Sakura percebeu uma movimentação estranha atrás de si, e quando virou a cabeça para olhar, não acreditou no que viu... O que justo ele estaria fazendo ali? Ele era apenas um policial, pelo menos era da última vez que se encontraram...

**Sakura: **- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Homem:** - O que você acha, feiosa? Pra te ver é que não era! – sorriu cinicamente.

Sakura se segurou para não socá-lo.

**Sakura:** - Sai, seu imbecil! – morrendo de raiva.

Nami parou de olhar para Kiba, e olhou para quem conversava com Sakura. Ela e o rapaz trocaram olhares profundos, mas ela desviou a sua atenção para Kiba, pois estavam tirando o corpo de dentro do carro. Ela conhecia aquele rapaz de algum lugar, mas não iria ligar para isso, Kiba era mais importante.

**Sai:** - Feiosa, o que faz aqui? É parente da vítima?

**Sakura:** - Amiga, estava passando por aqui... E o que traz você aqui?

Ele voltou a dar aquele sorriso cínico.

**Sai:** - Delegado de Konoha, eu vou cuidar do caso do seu amigo.

Pelo menos ela estava tranqüila, sabia que Sai encontraria o motorista de caminhão. Em pouco tempo ele deixara de ser um mero policial, para a posição de um delegado, fazia muito tempo que não o via.

Um policial chamou Sai, que se afastou.

**Nami:** - Eu quero ir junto com o Kiba!

**Sakura:** - Nami, você vai ter que esperar, alguém da família tem que ir para arrumar as coisas dele, e vão fazer a autópsia, não deixarão você entrar!

Nami se soltou de Sakura.

Sai voltou a se aproximar.

**Nami:** - Você não entende, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho!

**Sakura:** - Nami, não adianta você ir...

Sai reparou bem na garota, conhecia ela de algum lugar. Lembrou da onde a conhecia.

**Sai:** - Seu filho esta bem?

Nami olhou surpresa para o garoto, já Sakura estava espantada.

**Nami: **- Como sabe que eu tenho um menino?

**Sai:** - Eu era o vizinho que o tirou da piscina...

Agora sim ela se lembrava.

**Sakura:** - Você era a mãe do menino? – olhou para Nami.

Houve um silêncio chato entre eles, que foi quebrado por um oficial que se aproximou de Sai, e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

**Sakura:** - O que houve?

Sai olhou para as duas e suspirou.

**Sai:** - Suou Nami, você esta sendo presa pela morte de Yakushi Kabuto.

Sakura e Nami ficaram chocadas. Nami se deixou levar por Sai.

**Sakura:** - Não foi ela! Calma, você esta cometendo um erro, Sai!

**Sai: **A denunciaram. Eu sigo ordens, mandaram prendê-la. Acho que vou te ver mais tarde na delegacia. Até mais tarde, feiosa.

Sai algemou Nami, que ainda estava em choque, não esperava ser presa. Com todo o cuidado, Sai a conduziu para o veículo colocando-a na parte traseira.

Sakura pegou o celular e ligou para Neji, precisava entrar em contato com Sasuke o mais rápido possível, pois ela não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que Sai não a deixaria na pior, talvez conseguisse fazer algo, afinal Sai lhe devia uma.

Dentro do carro.

Nami olhava para a janela.

**Sai:** - O que aconteceu? Suas roupas estão sujas, principalmente de sangue...

Ela não respondeu, Sasuke comentava que instruía seus clientes a não falarem nada que possa comprometer eles mesmos.

**Sai: **- Teremos bastante tempo pra conversar. Não se preocupe.

Nami tinha certeza de que Sai estava tirando uma com a sua cara. Com certeza ele ia mover céus e montanhas para arrancar algo dela que a incriminasse. Nesse momento ela lembrou que precisaria estar em casa antes das 6 horas da manhã. Itachi iria sair aquele horário, e Hiro ficaria sozinho. Com tudo o que aconteceu, ela nem pensou no seu filho, não achou que fosse se complicar por ter empurrado Kabuto para o barranco, mas ele teve o que mereceu por ter feito Kiba sofrer...

Oiiee!!

Nossa, eu tenho que reconhecer que isso levou mais tempo q eu mesma imaginei, mas para tentar compensar a demora, eu fiz 20 páginas de word, espero que tenha agradado a vocês, bom em respeito do romance , eu sei q não tem mto, mas calma, vai começar a rolar um romancezinhos entres os personagens, talvez queiram me matar por ter matado o Kiba, mas eu precisava fazer isso, fikei triste por te-lo matado, mas foi para o bem da Nami...

Respondi todas as reviews, gente desculpa a demora, foi mais demorado q o de costume, mas me deixem explicar, eu tive uns probleminhas pessoais, e ainda troquei de serviço, tive q me acostumar com uma rotina diferente, e com pessoas totalmente estranhas, fora que elas estavam sendo tão más e falsas cmg, mas td bem, eu chorei, fikei com mta raiva, mas passo, a vida é assim, se elas são assim, problema delas, eu não so assim, então voltei ao meu normal e conseguir terminar o cap.

As duas musicas usadas no cap são: Stranger – Hilary Duff e a Hide and Seek – Imogen Head.

Espero q tenham, gostado!!

Aguardo ansiosamente pelas suas reviews!!

Bjinhu pra todos

Alessandra


	8. Os Problemas

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

**Os Problemas**

Fazia um tempo que ela estava ali, Sai fazia várias perguntas; mas ela se limitava a olhar para a mesa. Tinha feito tudo errado, esquecera das suas responsabilidades e só se preocupou com Kiba. Como será que ele estaria agora? Sozinho, provavelmente. Poderia até soar sádico, mas ela queria estar ao lado dele, mesmo sabendo que sua alma não residia mais naquele corpo. Agora ela se encontrava em um lugar paradisíaco, pelo menos ele estava em um lugar melhor, mas mesmo assim, doía tanto lembrar de tudo que as lágrimas voltaram com vida a seus olhos...

**Sai:** - A última vez que lhe vi chorar foi quando retirei o seu filho da piscina. Imagino o que poderia ter acontecido para que você estivesse enfiada em corridas ilegais... O que o pai da criança acha de tudo isso?

Nami olhou pela primeira vez para Sai. O que Hiro e Itachi tinham haver com Kiba?

**Nami:** - O meu filho e o pai dele não têm nada haver com o Kiba, não os coloque no meio disso tudo... – disse de uma maneira agressiva.

**Sai:** - Então resolveu falar! Já que esta tão comunicativa, vamos conversar... O que aconteceu entre você e o Kabuto?

Nami não respondeu. Sai sentou de frente para ela, encarando-a e ela retribuía o olhar, apesar das lágrimas que corriam de seus olhos.

**Sai:** - Não tem nada pra me dizer?

**Nami:** - Iie! – suas lágrimas escorriam pela bela face da jovem.

**Sai:** - Eu quero te ajudar, mas você tem que colaborar comigo!

**Nami:** - Eu não fiz nada, sou inocente... Já ajudei, posso ir?

**Sai:** - Bem que eu gostaria de liberar você, mas entenda, eu realmente aprecio a sua companhia, quero aproveitar o máximo dela. – tinha um sorriso provocativo no rosto.

Nami o olhava, será que ele estava sendo sincero?

**Nami:** - Eu preciso ver o Hiro e...

**Sai:** - Sempre achei o Hiro muito inteligente, ele deve ter puxado isso de você ou do pai, não sei quem é mais esperto...

**Nami:** - Me deixe em paz, ta?! Posso ligar para o meu advogado?

**Sai:** - Pra que ligar? Está tão interessante aqui. Eu não lhe disse que adoro a sua companhia?- Fez uma pausa- Só não queria que fosse desse jeito... Eu como delegado e você como suspeita...

Nami não encontrou palavras para dizer. Será que ele tentava encontrá-la em uma outra situação apenas para que pudessem conversar?

Sai havia conseguido uma conversa com ela depois de horas tentando interrogá-la, mas foi impossível continuar, pois naquele momento Sasuke entrara na sala com um papel na mão. No mínimo ele havia conseguido a liberação de Nami, Sasuke era bem influente no meio jurídico da cidade e algumas pessoas deviam favores a ele, tirar Nami dali seria como tirar um doce de criança, rápido e pouco doloroso.

**XxX**

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, apenas via o carro de Sai se afastar com Nami. Ligou para Neji, pois tinha que entrar em contato com Sasuke rapidamente, mas ela não tinha o número dele. Através de Neji conseguiu o número e não demorou muito para fazer a ligação.

Ela escutava o aparelho fazer a ligação dando sinal de procura, até que uma voz séria atendeu no terceiro toque.

_**Voz:**__ - Uchiha Sasuke._

**Sakura:** - Sasuke, onde você esta? É a Sakura!

_**Sasuke:**__ - Estou esperando Shikamaru me pegar para voltar para ai._

**Sakura:** - Não venha, um delegado acabou de levar a Nami presa por ter matado o Kabuto!

_**Sasuke:**__ - Merda... Sakura, te ligo daqui a pouco!_

Ele não esperou uma resposta dela e encerrou a ligação. Agora o que ela faria? Procurou na agenda do celular pelo número de Sai, mas não o encontrou, talvez ela o tivesse em seu antigo aparelho, no novo ela só colocou os números que ela usava.

Passado meia hora, Sasuke retornou a ligação para Sakura, pedindo que viesse até a casa do rapaz, ele tinha algo a pedir pra ela. A jovem foi para seu veículo e foi rumo à casa de Sasuke. Notou o horário, já era quase 5:30 da manhã, ela teria que ter voltado para casa e se arrumado para ir pro serviço, mas ela não estava preocupada com o serviço e sim com Nami e com o que Sai poderia fazer...

**XxX**

Sasuke ainda se perguntava porque insistia tanto em algo que ele não poderia mudar, será que Itachi não percebia que indo naquela viagem, talvez a vida de Nami tomasse um rumo sem volta? Nesse momento ele estava em sua casa, iria tentar convencer Itachi a ficar.

**Itachi:** - Ela vai resolver sozinha, não posso desmarcar a viagem! – Falou de forma tranqüila.

**Sasuke:** - Não pode ou não vai? – O mais novo estava se irritando.

**Itachi:** - Não vou, ela sabia perfeitamente que se algo acontecesse novamente, eu não iria fazer nada, ela continuou procurando por encrenca...

**Sasuke:** - E você vai deixar ela resolver sozinha, como sempre fez...

Itachi suspirou, ele detestava essas conversas que tinha com Sasuke.

**Itachi:** - Sasuke, tenho um avião para pegar, só voltarei daqui duas semanas, enquanto isso, não deixe ela criar problemas...

Sasuke não respondeu. A vontade dele era de matar Itachi, mas se lembrou que não poderia alterar muito a voz, pois Hiro estava dormindo e acordá-lo agora seria outro problema, ainda mais se o pequeno presenciasse a discussão pesada que houvesse entre o tio e o pai.

Itachi pegou o taxi que estava na porta e foi para a sua viagem. Sasuke não podia deixar Hiro sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha que tirar Nami da cadeia. Tudo isso não aconteceria se ela tivesse usado um pouco a cabeça e pensado no que estava fazendo. Ligou para Sakura e pediu para que ela viesse para a casa dele.

**XxX**

Aos poucos as pessoas se dispersaram. Devido ao acidente de Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto estavam abalados e Hinata estava em choque, sendo amparada por Tenten que se sentia assustada.

**Naruto:** - E o teme não liga, vou ligar pra Sakura-chan!

Naruto pegou o celular, mas foi interceptado por Neji

**Neji:** - Só vai atrapalhar, a única coisa que sabemos é que Kiba está morto e Kabuto também...

Hinata se apertou mais ainda, ela tinha acabado de realmente conhecer Kiba. O dia que haviam passado juntos ainda passava em sua mente como um filme em exibição.

**Tenten:** Neji, acho melhor irmos, a Hinata não esta bem!

Naruto empurrou Neji e chamou por Hinata. Esta, como estava com seus pensamentos presos em Kiba, escutou seu primo a chamar, soltou de Tenten, e foi abraçá-lo, mas ela não percebeu que era Naruto.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer, nunca esperou uma atitude dessas de Hinata. Neji também estava espantado, mas ele sabia que com Naruto ela não corria muito perigo, a não ser de virar uma imbecil igual a ele. O cabeludo se aproximou de Tenten.

**Neji:** - Você vai ficar na minha casa ou na sua?

Tenten ficou corada com a pergunta, ele a estava chamando para dormir na casa dele?

Neji percebeu que ela ficou levemente corada... Ela havia pensado besteira.

**Tenten:** - Na minha casa... Eu acho... A não ser que a Hinata precise de mim...

Neji deu um sorriso de desdém, olhou Naruto tentando acalmar Hinata que chorava.

**Neji:** - Acho que ela não vai precisar, ela encontro consolo com... Só um momento... – olhou para o casal – Não vai me dizer que...

Tenten sorriu, demorou um pouco para cair ficha nele.

**Tenten:** - Haha... Demorou pra você perceber, meu caro Hyuuga! – agora era ela que sorria de uma forma desdenhosa.

Neji suspirou.

**Neji:** - Como ela pode gostar... Desse tipo de cara... O Naruto... Justo ele?

Tenten sorria, ela via um menino que acabara de saber que a irmã tinha um namorado e havia fugido com ele para viver feliz. Neji estava inconformado com o fato de Hinata gostar de Naruto, homens nunca prestam atenção no que é importante.

**Tenten:** - Se conforme...

Neji ia discutir, mas escutou o berro de Hinata. Ele e Tenten olharam e viram Naruto segurando uma Hinata desmaiada em seus braços.

**Neji:** - Vamos, eu te levo em casa...

**Naruto:** - Hey, Neji! – chamou o cabeludo.

Neji olhou para o loiro.

**Naruto:** - O que eu faço? – segurava cuidadosamente Hinata em seus braços.

Tente suspirou, Neji ainda estava pensando se deixava Hinata nas mãos de Naruto.

**Tenten:** - Ora, Naruto, seja homem pelo menos uma vez e leve a Hinata pra casa...

Neji não sabia se Naruto tinha entendido o recado de Tenten.

**Naruto:** - Hai! Vejo vocês depois!

O casal avistara Naruto colocar Hinata cuidadosamente em seu carro, adentrar no veículo e sair dali.

Neji olhou para Tenten.

**Neji:** - Eu só espero que ele tenha entendido certo...Pra levar a Hinata para a casa dela...

Tenten olhou para a direção que o veículo tinha ido.

**Tenten:** - Acho que ele não entendeu...

Neji não disse mais nada, apenas seguiu para seu carro, sendo seguido por Tenten.

**Neji:** - Com emoção ou sem emoção? – tinha um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

Tenten não entendeu direito ao que ele se referia, mas fosse o que for sempre escolheria a opção com emoção.

**Tenten:** - Com emoção! – sorrindo.

Neji não esperou muito, arrancou com o carro e em alta velocidade se dirigia para o centro da cidade. Tenten lhe indicaria o caminho correto, mas antes, daria uma volta com muita emoção com ela...

**XxX**

Sakura brecou de uma maneira bem imprudente, acabando por fazer barulho. Saiu do carro e foi correndo para a porta da casa dos Uchiha que nesse instante foi aberta por Sasuke.

**Sakura:** - Vim o mais rápido possível!

Como ele iria lhe pedir aquilo, _"talvez ela não soubesse o que fazer, mas não podia contar com mais nenhuma outra pessoa"_ – Sasuke pensava.

**Sasuke:** - Entra logo!

Puxou a Haruno pelo braço. Ela reclamou pela atitude do rapaz, pois este havia puxado com força, machucando-lhe o pulso.

**Sasuke:** - Preciso que você olhe o Hiro pra mim!

Sakura não esperava por essa.

**Sakura:** - NANI???

**Sasuke:** - Não grite, ele está dormindo...

**Sakura:** - O que eu falo se ele perguntar da mãe dele?

Sasuke suspirou, ele não gostava de ficar explicando as coisas, tinha que tirar Nami da cadeia sem que Hiro sofresse qualquer tipo de agressão. Primeiro, o pai que é ausente de sua vida, agora só faltava lhe privarem a mãe da vida do menino. Sasuke não saberia o que fazer, não conseguia cuidar nem de si mesmo, ainda mais ficar responsável pelo próprio sobrinho.

**Sasuke:** - Aqui está o que ele come no café da manhã e o que leva para escola de lanche com os horários e tudo. Preciso que você cuide dele pra mim enquanto eu tento tirar a Nami de onde ela está!

Sakura pegou a folha que Sasuke segurava.

**Sasuke:** - Não é muito difícil. Hiro tem sua vida controlada por horários, se caso ele perguntar diga que a mãe dele lhe pediu pra fazer isso, e que ela se encontra comigo, por isso estamos ausentes hoje, mas o veremos a tarde.

**Sakura:** - Sasuke, ele não é uma criança burra, ele é inteligente, vai acabar descobrindo! E como você pensa tirar a Nami da cadeia? Ela precisa de um advogado!

Ele deu um sorriso de desdém.

**Sasuke:** - Eu sou o advogado dela!

Por essa ela não esperava, Sasuke era advogado. Realmente ele era o cara perfeito pra Nami, mas porque eles não oficializavam tudo? Tinham um filho, moravam juntos e tudo...

**Sakura:** - Sasuke, eu não sei como cuidar dele e...

Sasuke suspirou, Hiro não precisava que cuidassem dele, apenas precisa ter alguém que seguisse o seu cronograma.

**Sasuke:** - Não tem nada demais, é só fazer o que está no cronograma, o resto o Hiro vai fazer, ele é independente...

Sakura ainda não tinha certeza daquilo.

**Sasuke:** - Levante ele no horário e o leve para a escola, espero que até a saída dele eu tenha conseguido tirar Nami de lá...

**Sakura:** - Eu conheço o delegado que a prendeu!

Sasuke estranhou aquilo. Como ela conhecia um delegado de policia?

**Sakura:** - Somos amigos de infância... Eu só não sabia que ele tinha se tornado delegado... Até a hora que ele apareceu e resolveu levar a Nami presa...

**Sasuke:** - Sakura, se tem algo que me ajude fale logo, não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo escutando você falar da sua infância... – sem muito interesse no que a jovem falava.

Sakura ficou triste com o que ele havia falado.

**Sakura:** - Ele salvou o Hiro da piscina pra Nami...

Sasuke ficou espantado, como ela sabia daquilo?

**Sasuke:** - Ele era o nosso vizinho?

**Sakura:** - Sim, ele mesmo me contou isso... É melhor você ir, Sasuke!

Sasuke olhou para ela. Será que ele estava fazendo o que era certo? Deixar ela ali com Hiro? Havia 50% de chance que Hiro deixasse Sakura irritada, como havia 50% de chance dele dar uma chance a ela de poder fazer parte do mundo dele. O moreno esperava que Hiro fosse bonzinho com Sakura.

**Sasuke:** - Qualquer coisa, me liga no celular.

Sasuke se retirou da sala, indo salvar Nami. Sakura olhou a casa em si. Aquela casa parecia tão deserta, tão fria. A jovem olhou o cronograma de Hiro e prestou bem atenção no horário que o menino deveria acordar. Olhou a lista do que ele comia de manhã e assim decidiu preparar um café da manhã. Qualquer coisa, ela diria que tinha sido preparado por Nami.

Não demorou muito fazendo o café para o menino e já estava no horário dele levantar. Ela foi para o andar superior da casa, abrindo uma porta por vez, pois não sabia onde era o quarto do menino, até que encontrou. O estranho era que tinha duas camas ali, talvez Nami dormisse na maca ao lado, quando ele estivesse doente. Aproximou-se do menino devagar e agachou.

**Sakura:** - Hiro? – o menino se mexeu levemente, mas não abriu os olhos – Hiro, querido, está na hora de levantar!

O menino fez movimentos lentos e se sentou, olhou para Sakura com um olhar frio, parecido com o olhar de Sasuke.

**Hiro:** - O que você faz aqui? – surpreso.

**Sakura:** - Hiro, sua oka-san e seu tou-san estão resolvendo uns problemas, então pediram para que eu cuidasse de você por algumas horas. – Ela sorriu de uma maneira doce.

**Hiro:** - Sasuke esta junto?

Sakura pensou, será que ele não chamava Sasuke de pai?

**Sakura:** - Ele também esta junto da sua oka-san!

Hiro continuava a olhar intrigado para Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Que tal você se arrumar? Nami deixou seu café pronto!

O menino atendeu ao pedido de Sakura que se retirou do quarto, esperaria pelo pequeno na sala.

**XxX**

Naruto retirou Hinata de dentro do carro e a levou para sua casa. Como Tenten havia dito, esperaria ela acordar e ver o que fariam. Pelo visto a menina estava abalada em relação à morte de Kiba. Os dois garotos eram amigos, mas não eram tão apegados como Naruto e Sasuke.

O loiro colocou a jovem em sua cama, deu um trato na casa rapidinho, e passou a admirar a face de Hinata, esperando ela acordar.

**XxX**

Eles estavam ali parados já fazia 10 minutos, mas nem um e nem outro se manifestou. Aquela manobra havia sido a mais perigosa, por pouco não sofreram um acidente feio.

**Tenten:** - Essa foi por pouco, nunca na minha vida eu passei por uma experiência como essa!

**Neji:** - Você disse que queria com emoção!

**Tenten:** - Mas não era pra você quase nos matar!

O silêncio reinou novamente. Neji colocou o carro em movimento, aproveitando para ligar o som e deixar qualquer música tocar, o que assustou a morena, pois o som era pesado. Tenten foi impulsiva e começou a contorcer o radio atrás de uma música legal.

**Neji:** - O rádio é meu! – explicou de maneira antipática.

**Tenten:** - Eu não vou ficar escutando música pesada, meus ouvidos são sensíveis! Explicou.

A jovem continuava a contorcer o radio até achar algo que não agredisse seus ouvidos

"_Você é tudo que eu consigo relembrar_

_Depois de tudo que nós tivemos_

_Pra sempre em meu coração_

_Agora eu estou completa_

_E junho parece novembro_

_Algo que eu não consigo acreditar_

_Tão longo que vivemos separados"_

**Neji:** - Nossa, que música, hein?!- Disse sacástico.

**Tenten:** - Era a única decente tocando...

"_Mais uma noite_

_Eu quero estar com você_

_Onde eu quero estar com você apertadinho_

_Sentir isso direito, hoje à noite_

_Não deixar isso para você_

_E eu penso que o tempo é certo para começar a luta_

_Mais uma noite_

_Eu quero estar com você_

_Onde eu quero estar com você apertadinho_

_Sentir isso direito, hoje à noite_

_Não deixar isso para você_

_E eu penso que o tempo é certo para começar a luta"_

**Neji:** - Pra onde eu vou agora?

**Tenten:** - Vai em frente, na segunda esquina você vira a direita, no terceiro quarteirão você vira a esquerda e depois...

**Neji:** - Okay, não precisa mais falar!

Tenten olhou brava pra ele, aquilo era uma indireta? Ele havia a chamado de tagarela?

"_Porque não se consegue amor verdadeiro para sempre_

_Porque fez meu sonho explodir_

_O dia que você partiu_

_Porque eu não ficarei um período junto_

_Eu te desejo esperança_

_E menina de ontem"_

Nada havia sido dito e Neji parou em frente à casa de Tenten. Ela não havia explicado como chegar a casa dela direito. Claro que ele não ia dizer que já sabia onde a garota morava.

**Neji:** - Entregue!

Ela sorriu, tinha que reconhecer que se sentia estranha em relação a Neji, quanto mais tempo passava ao lado dele, mais ela queria ficar.

**Tenten:** - Se precisar de ajuda em relação a Hinata, é só me ligar...

A jovem saiu do carro e foi para a sua casa. Neji esperou que a jovem alcançasse a porta e partiu rapidamente dali.

"_Mais uma noite_

_Eu quero estar com você_

_Onde eu quero estar com você apertadinho_

_Sentir isso direito, hoje à noite_

_Não deixar isso para você_

_E eu penso que o tempo é certo para começar a luta_

_Mais uma noite_

_Eu quero estar com você_

_Onde eu quero estar com você apertadinho_

_Sentir isso direito, hoje à noite_

_Não deixar isso para você_

_E eu penso que o tempo é certo para começar a luta"_

**XxX**

Sakura deixou o pequeno Hiro na escola e aproveitou pra conversar com a sensei dele. O pequeno não disse mais nada além de obrigado referente a comida. A rosada bem que tentou conversar com ele, mas ele não respondia, e ela já não sabia o que fazer. Após a conversa com a sensei, Hiro olhava fixamente para Sakura.

**Sakura:** - Quer me dizer algo? – ela ficou na mesma altura dele.

Hiro observava cada detalhe de Sakura e ficou com as bochechas levemente coradas.

**Hiro:** - Você vai me pegar mais tarde? – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça.

Sakura sorriu e puxou o menino lhe dando um abraço, que foi retribuído de maneira meio acanhada.

**Sakura:** - Hai e depois a gente toma um sorvete, combinado?

O menino assentiu e foi para sua sala. A jovem deu uma última olhada pra ele e deixou a escola. Ela estava contente em ter se dado bem com Hiro, só esperava que Sasuke tirasse Nami da cadeia o mais rápido possível.

**XxX**

Sasuke entrou na delegacia de polícia o mais rápido que pode. Demorou mais do que o esperado para conseguir uma aprovação de um juiz para que Nami saísse sobre a condição de fiança, pois o delegado não a havia deixado ligar para o advogado dela entre outras coisas.

Os funcionários indicavam por onde ele tinha que ir até chegar à sala de interrogação, onde entrou com tudo.

**Sasuke:** - Este papel é pra você com os meus cumprimentos. Nami, vamos! – fez um gesto para que a garota se aproximasse dele.

Sai olhou o papel rapidamente.

**Sai:** - Nos veremos em breve, senhorita Suou! – fez sinal para que Nami acompanhasse Sasuke.

Sasuke lançou um olhar para Sai enquanto Nami se aproximava dele e ambos deixaram a delegacia.

Os dois seguiam para casa sem dizer nada, até que ela se lembrou do seu pequeno mimo.

**Nami:** - Quem ficou com o Hiro? – Disse preocupada.

**Sasuke:** - Eu pedi pra Sakura. Onde você estava com a cabeça? Por acaso você pensou no Hiro? Por acaso você pensou algumas coisa além do Kiba?

Ela havia sido tão imprudente, mas agora o leite já estava derramado. Kiba estava morto e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse trazê-lo de volta ou apagar o que ela fez.

Sasuke suspirou, não adiantava chamar atenção dela no momento, aquele não era o momento para discussões.

"_Pai, eu estou passando pôr algumas coisas pesadas  
Parece que este mundo não está nada bem  
Quanto mais nós tentamos nos aproximar de você  
Mais longe nós corremos de seu trono_"

**XxX**

Hinata aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, o Uzumaki já não estava mais agüento esperar que ela acordasse, nesse meio tempo em que ela permanecia desacordada, ele tinha até feito ramen para que eles comessem.

A jovem olhava o lugar, tentando assimilar tudo. A morte de Kiba, o seu abraço com Naruto e seu possível desmaio...Ao olhar o local encontrou duas pedras azuis a observando. Ela não corou, ao contrário, continuou encarando o olhar do loiro, sem ao menos piscar.

**Naruto:** - Você está bem, Hinata? – Disse ele, preocupado.

A jovem assentiu.

**Naruto:** - Está com fome?

Ela assentiu novamente.

**Naruto:** - Tem certeza que está bem?

**Hinata:** - Estou bem.

Naruto se ausentou do cômodo, estava indo pegar algo para Hinata comer, enquanto a garota se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido.

"_Eu tenho passado muitas noites me espantando quando será o fim  
Quando chegará o dia que a felicidade começa  
Estou correndo na raça, mas parece tão difícil vencer  
Estou doente de luto, meu estômago está vomitando na manhã"_

O loiro voltava ao seu quarto e encontrou Hinata chorando. Ele estava triste pela morte de Kiba, mas lembrando que eles não eram amigos tão íntimos, talvez Kiba fosse mais próximo de Hinata do que ele, então decidiu ajudar a menina a passar por essa fase.

Hinata percebeu a aproximação de Naruto, tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi em vão. Quanto mais segurava, mais elas saiam, e em um movimento não esperado, ela sentiu ser puxada e ser abraçada. Talvez Naruto a estivesse consolando, isso lhe deu mais vontade de chorar.

**Naruto:** - Hinata, pode chorar, eu to aqui, ta?

"_Estou chamando por ajuda e assistindo a isto dissolver  
Meu coração tem sido colocado em exibição e deixado afastado  
De muitas formas, muitas vezes eu disse a mim mesmo que estava bem  
E raiva era o preço que foi pago, embora estes sonhos murcharam_

_Apenas__ gritei para trazê-los para casa"_

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, até que a morena se recompôs e pediu para ir para a sua casa.

**XxX**

Os pais de Kiba receberam a notícia logo de manhã, não tinha mais o que se fazer, eles sabiam sobre os perigos que Kiba se expunha, mas era um desejo do garoto, talvez até se tornar um piloto de corrida, um sonho que não veio a se concretizar.

Todos os preparativos par ao enterro do garoto foram feitos, seria apenas uma cerimonia simples, pois a família estava desestruturada, sem condições de fazer algo grande, como ele merecia.

**XxX**

Sakura pegou Hiro na escola e o levava para casa.

**Sakura:** - Como foi a escola? – tentou conversar.

O menino estava se decidindo se contava a ela ou não.

**Hiro:** - Foi bem, pôr acaso minha okaa-san já terminou o que ela tinha que fazer?

**Sakura:** - Terminou sim, ela e o seu pai estão em casa, te esperando!

**Hiro:** - Sorvete, você prometeu! – Ele a lembrou.

Sakura sorriu, levou o pequeno para a sorveteria mais gostosa que tinha na cidade, tomaram um sorvete, não conversaram, e a rosada o levou para casa.

Ao chegar na casa, Nami estava um pouco mais controlada, e contou ao pequeno que Kiba havia falecido, que na verdade ele tinha se tornado uma estrelinha no céu e falou que eles deveriam prestar suas homenagens pela última vez a Kiba, pois este fizera muito por eles.

"_A carga era tão pesada que eu  
Corri para o trono  
Não posso levá-la por mais tempo  
Posso provar meu espírito faminto  
Deus, por favor, me ajude a chegar em casa"_

**XxX**

Todos estavam presentes na cerimônia, prestavam seus sentimentos a família e faziam uma oração por Kiba.

Nami estava um pouco para trás da família Inuzuka, com Hiro a sua frente e Sasuke ao seu lado. Conversaram rapidamente com a família de Kiba e se afastaram, dando oportunidade para quem quisesse falar com eles.

"_Senhor mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte  
Não estou assustado porque você está segurando minha respiração  
Eu apenas receio de que eu não tenho tempo hábil suficiente  
Para dizer ao mundo que não há mais tempo hábil,_

_Senhor__, por favor  
Senhor mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte  
Não estou assustado porque você está segurando minha respiração  
Eu apenas receio de que eu não tenho tempo hábil suficiente  
Para dizer ao mundo que não há mais tempo hábil"_

Logo a roda foi se formando perto de Nami e Sasuke. Hinata e Tenten também estavam lá. Sakura estava entre Naruto e Neji, Shikamaru estava ao lado de Ino, que estava perto de Sasuke. Eles conversavam coisas bobas bem baixo, para não atrapalhar as orações das pessoas para Kiba. Apenas Nami e Hiro se mantia quietos.

**Voz:** - Eu realmente espero que você não tenha nada haver com isso, Suou Nami! – a voz era ríspida.

A menina olhou para a senhora que se encontrava a sua frente, era sua okasan.

**Nami:** - Oka-san...

Sasuke não gostava dela, senhora Suou Mayu, a oka-san de Nami.

A senhora olhou para o menino que estava perto de Nami.

**Sra. Suou****:** - Essa deve ser sua cria com o Uchiha. É bem parecido com ele, achei que você fosse esperta, mas pelo visto você não usa a sua cabeça. Nem casada está! O jeito é aceitar você com essa bagagem novamente... – lançava um olhar de menosprezo ao menino.

Ninguém dizia nada, todos estavam chocados pela maneira como a senhora falava.

**Nami:** - Okaa-san, não fale assim deles, eles são tudo pra mim, eles me ajudaram quando eu estava grávida e me sustentam até hoje...

A senhora suspirou, cortando a fala de Nami.

**Sra. Suou:** - Vou conversar com os Inuzuka, na volta esteja pronta para irmos, espero que ainda de tempo de casar você, antes que você me arruine! Ou arruine o nome da família!

**Nami:** - Eu não vou!

**Sra. Suou:** - Não perguntei se você vai ou não, apenas estou te informando que você vai comigo! – alterou a voz pela primeira vez.

Sasuke ia dizer algo, mas percebeu que iria se meter no que não era da sua conta, Nami tinha que resolver as coisas entre ela e sua okaa-san.

**Nami:** - Eu já disse que não vou, não sou mais criança, você não manda em mim e deixe lembrá-la, você me expulsou de casa porque eu estava grávida, eu nunca vou esquecer o que a senhora me disse, eu não preciso de você!

A senhora não se abalou.

**Sra. Suou:** - E que futuro você espera dar a esse bastardo? Não me diga que vai torná-lo o sucessor das minhas empresas?! – lançava um olhar de desprezo a Hiro.

**Nami:** - Pelo menos eu nunca vou abandoná-lo, porque ele é meu filho, e uma okaa-san NUNCA ABANDONA SEU FILHO, MESMO QUE ELA ESTEJA GRÁVIDA E MUITO MENOS A EXPULSA DE CASA! – gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos.

**Sra. Suou:** - A convivência com os Uchiha a deixou assim, tão boca dura!

**Nami:** - Não se preocupe Okaa-san, quando você morrer quem vai herdar as empresas do Otou-san vai ser eu e você vai se revirar no túmulo!

A senhora não disse mais nada, apenas se retirou.

"_Eu vim pelos termos que eu estou queimando ambos os lados da corda  
E eu estou esperando que o autocontrole, antes do pontapé estou fora engasgar  
O pecado que está destruindo todo o carácter que eu conquistei  
Eu preciso do senhor de todas as maneiras e eu nunca farei isto  
Eu não estou voltando para o caminho que eu estava _

_Antes de cristo entrar na minha vida  
Eu não poderia fazer isto eu perderia isto não há nenhum ponto para a luta  
E eu estou escrevendo esta canção, para as pessoas que não tem seu próprio lugar  
Eu oro pela dor que você sente de todas as coisas que deram errado"_

Nami suspirou pesadamente e pediu para ir embora, tudo aquilo estava sendo difícil, tentar ficar próxima a Kiba era tão doloroso quanto a idéia de não tê-lo mais em sua vida.

Ino se aproximou de Sakura.

**Ino:** - Hey, testuda, você ainda tem uma atração pelo Sasuke?

Sakura deu um cutucam em Ino.

**Sakura**:** - **Porquinha, você tinha que falar isso agora?

**Ino:** - Você vai insistir do mesmo jeito, mesmo sabendo que ele tem filho?

**Sakura:** - Mas ele não é casado, e outra, parece que os dois não se gostam mais!

**Ino:** - Sei não, testuda, essa história ta muito estranha pra mim!

**Sakura:** - Cala a boca, porca, você e a sua boca grande estão incomodando as pessoas!

Ino acabou por dar um tapa em Sakura, a rosada ia revidar, mas foi afastada da loira por Neji.

**Neji:** - Pelo que eu me lembre vocês estão num velório, por favor, querem deixar os elogios e carinhos para outra hora?!

**Tenten:** - Sakura, depois você bate na Ino! – sorriu de maneira sapeca.

**Sakura:** - Como a Hinata está?

**Neji:** - Ela havia conhecido o Kiba ontem mesmo, eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos...

**Tenten:** - Acho que a Hinata estava apaixonada pelo Kiba!

Neji olhou torto para Tenten, como assim ela estava apaixonada pelo Kiba? E o Naruto?

**Sakura:** - Saquei, tadinha, espero que o Naruto a console!

**Neji:** - Como ela pode estar apaixonada pelo Kiba e pelo Naruto ao mesmo tempo?

Sakura e Tenten se olharam e deixaram escapar a palavra "Homens".

"_Dentro de uma vida que é preenchido com raiva e desilusão  
Porque o pai trata você mesmo sendo mais fraco do que todas as outras crianças  
É irritante e eu sinto por todos aqueles que pretendem desistir  
Você sente furado eu me sinto da mesma maneira_

_Senhor nos ajude a ficar firme  
Você não poderia me pagar para abandonar a ideia de uma verdadeira esperança  
Que eu poderia torná-la através desta vida em um lugar onde não há choro  
Estou morrendo para encontrar você com braços abertos quando eu for  
Sabendo que você me ama e você está esperando para dar descanso à minha alma"_

Cada pessoa fez uma última oração a Kiba e se despediu da família, Nami, Hiro e Sasuke foram os últimos.

Nami acompanhou tudo de perto, não queria pensar na idéia do que havia deixado Kiba sozinho...

Longe deles, uma figura encapuzada, acompanhava todos os movimentos da Suou e dos Uchihas.

"_Senhor eu não sei pelo que eu estou lutando  
Há mais para ir que esta vida, eu sei  
Mas ainda estou aqui lutando para nunca desistir  
Eu encontro forças no seu amor  
E você me verá através disto"_

Nami olhava a lápide de Kiba "_Aqui esta um ótimo filho, amigo e homem_".

**Sasuke:** - Vamos embora!

O moreno segurava Hiro nos braços, o pequeno dormia tranquilamente no colo do tio.

**Nami:** - Se torne um lindo anjo, ta? Não esqueça de me visitar quando puder! – ela sorriu.

"_Senhor mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte  
Não estou assustado porque você está segurando minha respiração  
Eu apenas receio de que eu não tenho tempo hábil suficiente  
Para dizer ao mundo que não há mais tempo hábil,_

_Senhor__, por favor  
Senhor mesmo que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte  
Não estou assustado porque você está segurando minha respiração  
Eu apenas receio de que eu não tenho tempo hábil suficiente  
Para dizer ao mundo que não há mais tempo hábil"_

Nami se retirou do local, seguindo Sasuke. Sakura apenas os olhava, e uma pessoa dentro de um carro, um pouco afastado da casa observava os Uchihas deixando o local, pronto para seguir todos os passos deles...

Olá galerinha do mal!!!

Sim eu sei q vcs querem me matar... Mas antes deixem eu me explicar, houve um momento pelo qual eu passei, q foi um pouco complicado, no meio do ano passado minha vó veio a falecer, a vó materna, única que eu ainda tinha, bom claro eu me preocupei com a minha mãe, pq eu pensei como seria se eu perdesse a minha mãe, e sofri com o pensamento, então dei o meu apoio total pra ela, e foi um pouco complicado, brigas de familia e tudo... Claro que tudo isso havia ajudado para o bloqueio normal, eu só tinha metade do capitulo, então resolvi esquecer um pouco disso e relaxar, eu precisava divagar, e acabei divagando demais, q inclusive fui mal no ingles e na faculdade... Mas tudo bem, tive meus momentos revoltosos em que eu realmente queria acabar com o mundo, mas passou, inclusive algumas meninas me adicionaram no orkut, obrigada pelo apoio tah, e muito obrigada pela preocupação... Se quiserem adicionar, gente fiquem a vontade, vou adorar ter vocês no orkut...

Agora falando do capitulo, eu queria escrever mais cosias, mas não estava fluindo, então resolvi para por ai, detalhe 16 páginas de word... escrevi pouco até... Bom espero que gostem do capitulo...

Músicas usadas: Cascada – One more night e Group 1 Crew - Forgive me.

Aguardo a opinião de vcs!!!

Obrigada por tudo!!

Eu demoro, mas nunca vou desistir da fic!!!

Konoha Sisters - Alessandra


	9. Mudanças de Planos

**Resumo:** Sakura foi encarregada de fazer uma matéria profunda sobre rachas e pegas, mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria que se infiltrar nesse mundo e participar de muitos eventos, arriscando muitas vezes a própria vida.

**Mudanças de Planos**

Nami passou os dias que vieram dentro de casa. A perda de Kiba a abalou de uma maneira irreversível e Sasuke não sabia o que fazer para reverter a situação. A garota só respondia quando se tratava de Hiro, único motivo pra ela ainda não ter enlouquecido. Já fazia uma semana da viagem de Itachi, que até o presente momento não havia dado sinal de vida.

**Nami:** - Hiro, que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

**Hiro:** - A Sakura-chan vai?

Sasuke estranhou aquela maneira do pequeno falar, mas resolveu não cutucá-lo.

**Nami:** - Não sei, acho que ela deve estar trabalhando, ao contrário do Sasuke!

O moreno a olhou.

**Hiro:** - Não, okaa-san...

Ela suspirou.

**Sasuke:** - Decida o que você quer fazer e me avise.

Sasuke deixou a casa e Nami suspirou de novo.

**Hiro:** - Se vocês se gostam tanto, deveriam se casar!

A morena olhou para o pequeno sorrindo.

**Nami:** - Hiro, já disse que você é uma gracinha? Super abraço da okaa-san!

A garota abraçou fortemente o menino.

XxX

Sakura havia perdido seu foco nos últimos dias, pensando que talvez fazer essa matéria fosse a coisa errada, e em poucos dias de corrida, presenciou tantas coisas, fez parte de muitas vidas...

**Neji:** - Pela sua cara está pensando se o que esta fazendo é certo!

**Sakura:** - Eu não esqueci o meu acidente, imaginar que por causa de pessoas como o Kabuto, pessoas como o Kiba morrem, não me deixa sossegada!

**Neji: **- Você não pode desistir agora!

Ela não queria desistir, ela precisava fazer aquela matéria, mas o que estava complicando era sobre o que escrever: colocar em um jornal a história de Nami, história de garotas que tiveram filho cedo e se meteram em corridas ilegais? Ou a história do Sasuke, garotos que se tornaram pai cedo, porém nunca desistiram de suas vidas, que possuem uma carreira de prestigio e participam de corridas ilegais...? Poderia escrever sobre Kiba, um rapaz que no alto de seus vinte e poucos anos sofreu um sério acidente e morreu nos braços de seu amor não correspondido...

**Sakura:** - Neji, eu desisto!

**Neji:** - Sakura, não seja tão boa perdedora. Você quer o seu espaço, não quer? – Sakura assentiu – Então, lute, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, creio que você encontrará sua matéria!

Sakura pensou, Neji tinha razão, não iria desistir tão cedo, ainda tinha muita coisa pra acontecer.

**Sakura:** - Quando o pessoal de Suna chega?

**Neji:** - Creio que estejam pra chegar semana que vem...

A jovem adoraria saber o que o pessoal de Suna tinha de tão especial.

**Sakura: **- O que o pessoal de Suna tem de tão especial?

Neji a olhou de maneira incrédula.

**Neji:** - O pessoal de Suna se resume a três pessoas, mais precisamente a família Sabaku: o mais velho, Kankurou, a única garota, Temari e o mais novo, Gaara...

**Sakura:** - E quem corre?

**Neji:** - Gaara. Kankurou é apenas o mecânico particular e Temari é as relações públicas de Gaara!

**Sakura:** - E eles vem pra cá fazer o que?

Neji começou a mexer no computador e Sakura estranhou ele não responder sua pergunta; até que ele fez sinal pra que a rosada se aproximasse.

Ao parar ao lado de Neji, ele mostrou uma página de internet.

**Sakura:** - Uma corrida legal?

**Neji:** - É a única corrida permitida por lei, pois o local é particular; não é uma corrida e sim uma disputa de motor e habilidade!

Sakura ficou em silêncio, estaria ferrada no quesito habilidade.

**Neji:** - Nesses eventos o dinheiro que rola é muito alto; os melhores saem milionários desses eventos...

**Sakura:** - Quem corre?

**Neji:** - Gaara, Sasuke, eu e talvez Naruto; claro que os melhores do passado vão voltar para disputar...

**Sakura:** - Estamos falando de quanto?

**Neji:** - Mil dólares para iniciantes, os mais antigos pagam mais...

Sakura voltou pensativa pra sua mesa, teria que verificar sua conta bancária...

**XxX**

A campainha tocou insistentemente. Hinata decidiu atender e quando abriu a porta, se deparou com Inozuka Hana, irmã de Kiba acompanhada de Akamaru.

**Hana:** - Hyuuga Hinata?

A morena apenas concordou.

**Hana:** - Você é bem mais bonita do que ele descrevia... - suspirou - Sou Hana, irmã de Kiba, vim trazer Akamaru para se despedir de você!

Hinata ficou a altura de Akamaru. Passou seus dedos delicados no cachorro, fazendo pequenos carinhos.

**Hinata:** - Eu também sinto a falta dele... Foi muito bom te conhecer, Akamaru... Se cuide...

**Hana:** - Obrigada, e desculpe o incômodo!

**Hinata:** - Não é nenhum incomodo, sou eu quem agradeço...

Ambas se despediram. Ao fechar a porta, seu coração se entristeceu, lágrimas voltaram a habitar seus olhos; e o desespero a tomar conta... Aquilo não estava certo, era uma loucura. Correr com pessoas iguais ao Kabuto era perigoso demais. Neji podia morrer como Kiba... Naruto poderia ter algum problema sério, e talvez vir a falecer...

A morena decidiu falar com Naruto e lhe implorar que saísse dessas corridas. Pegou suas coisas, estava decidida, ia conversar com Naruto.

XxX

Sasuke adentrou no escritório com o celular tocando, ao olhar o visor, estranhou aquela ligação; Itachi só ligava em seu celular quando Nami estava por perto; e ela estava em casa no momento.

**Sasuke:** - Ela não esta aqui!

_**Itachi:**__ - Não sou burro, acabei de falar com ela, só quero te avisar que vou ficar por aqui mais algumas semanas, você sabe o que tem que fazer!_

**Sasuke:** - Não é nenhuma novidade; o aniversário dela é daqui a duas semanas!

_**Itachi:**__ - Eu sei, mando algo daqui, faça uma festa pra ela!_

**Sasuke:** -Não vou fazer... Não me ligue mais...

O moreno desligou o telefone. Era sempre assim, Itachi sempre viajava no aniversário de Nami, mandava algo bem caro e chique de onde estivesse, e pelo que ele lembrava, todos os presentes estavam guardados na garagem do jeito que vieram, ela nem sequer os abriu.

A situação estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável, mesmo não querendo, ele se intrometia na relação dos dois. Hiro sofria por ter um pai ausente, e ele como tio tentava ser presente, mas não poderia ser o pai que o menino queria.

Sasuke tratou de trabalhar e esquecer um pouco seus problemas pessoais.

**XxX**

Sai procurou por Sakura, precisava de mais informações sobre Nami, os detetives que seguiam os passos da garota estavam trazendo informações valiosas, mas que apenas não só destruiriam a vida dela, mas a de muitas pessoas.

Sakura entrou no restaurante com certa pressa, avistou Sai, e se acomodou em sua mesa.

**Sakura:** - Finalmente mudou daquele lugar, subiu pra delegado...

**Sai:** - Feiosa, depois que você resolveu terminar, tive que mudar alguns hábitos... Você, por outro lado, não mudou nada, continua no mesmo lugar no jornal...

Sakura não disse nada... Ela sabia que o que o rapaz dizia era verdade. Em todo o tempo que se conheciam, ela ainda não havia conseguido sua promoção, ter uma coluna somente pra ela, falar aquilo que ela achasse interessante.

**Sakura:** - O que você quer?

**Sai:** - Eu quero saber tudo o que você sabe sobre Suou Nami!

**Sakura: **- Os pais de Kiba não prestaram queixa, porque você ainda esta investigando?

**Sai:** - Recebi informações valiosas e, como delegado, tenho que investigar, tudo pela verdade...

**Sakura:** - Não seja presunçoso, o que você sabe?

**Sai:** - Sei que a senhorita Suou tem um filho, não tem diploma, mas entende tudo de carros, principalmente aqueles turbinados e que ela é responsável pelas apostas de corridas que não são permitidas por lei; e o fundamental, ela sabe quem são os donos desses carros!

Sai começou a mostrar diversas fotos de carros. Sakura estava maravilhada, cada carro lindo, um mais bonito que o outro, e também muito velozes...

**Sakura:** - Multa por velocidade?

**Sai:** - Feiosa, sei que não é burra, eles não estão apenas acima da velocidade, a velocidade é o menos importa, o importate pra esses deliquentes é vencer, nem que isso custe a vida de uma pessoa jovem, como no caso do Inozuka!

**Sakura:** - Isso é diferente, Kabuto trapaciou, ele fez aquilo com Kiba e teve o que mereceu!

**Sai:** - A justiça que você alega ter sido feita, foi errada... E o culpado dela terá que pagar!

**Sakura:**- Nami não fez nada de errado!

**Sai:** - O que você sabe dela?

Se a rosada se mantivesse calada, Sai seria capaz de expô-la para as pessoas, e ela ainda não havia encontrado a matéria certa, aquela que a ajudaria subir na vida.

**Sakura:** - Não muito, o menino se parece com o Sasuke, creio que seja filho dele; de fato ela entende muito de mecânica desses carros, ela consertou o meu!

Sai se impressionou com aquela informação.

**Sai:** - Consertou o seu?

**Sakura:** - Para conseguir ser colunista, Jiraya me ofereceu uma missão, eu teria que fazer uma matéria sobre rachas e pegas, se todos os jornais fossem vendidos eu teria a minha coluna; e para que isso acontecesse, tive que começar a participar dos eventos.

**Sai:** - Eles sabem que estão sendo amigos da pessoa que colocou uma grande parte da máfia de Konoha na cadeia, aquela que mostrou a policia como era feito o tráfico de drogas, as vendas e quem eram os donos?

Sakura se manteve em silêncio.

**Sai: **- Isso quer dizer que eles não sabem de nada. É, Feiosa, você se meteu numa situação delicada, e, bem, se eu continuar com a investigação, você sabe que não será poupada!

**Sakura:** - Tenho ciência dos riscos, mas Kabuto fez comigo exatamente o que ele fez com Kiba; só que ele não teve a mesma sorte que eu...

**Sai:** - Pois é, Feiosa, o custo pro Inozuka foi alto demais, você vai esperar até te acontecer o mesmo com vocêpra parar com isso?

**Sakura:** - Não faça nada, arquive o inquérito. Eu sei muito bem que você pode fazer isso; pela nossa amizade!

Sai suspirou, se ele continuasse com aquilo, não obteria aquilo que deseja.

**Sai:** - Feiosa, pela nossa amizade, eu vou fazer isso o que pede; mas não significa que vou deixar de ficar interessado pelo que você tem a me contar...

Sakura começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido, sempre dando nomes fictícios para as pessoas, não era porque Sai tinha poder sobre ela, que iria entregar eles.

**XxX**

Nami refletiu durante boa parte daquele dia, a ligação de Itachi serviu apenas para fazer com que ela enxergasse a situação em que estava, a real situação. Olhando Hiro fazer a lição, lembrou de si mesma, como adorava isso...

Seu aniversário estava próximo, e como sempre Itachi não estaria ali para ficar junto dela. Como sempre mandaria algo típico da onde estava como presente, e também ela esconderia na garagem do jeito que veio, sem ao menos abrir, e ele só perguntaria se ela gostou,e ela mentiria dizendo que amou; e a conversa acabaria por ali.

Em todos esses anos, ela nunca comemorou direito o seu aniversário, já estava na hora de mudar as coisas.

Foi naquele exato momento que Sasuke entrou na casa.

**Nami:** - Já decidi o que quero! - sorria.

O moreno a olhou e Hiro parou de fazer lição para escutar o que ela tinha pra falar.

**Nami:** - Vou fazer uma festa de aniversário!

Hiro sorriu e Sasuke se manteve sério.

**Hiro:** - Pode ter balões? - se aproximou dela.

**Nami:** - Tudo o que você quiser, meu anjo!

A garota abraçou o pequeno.

**Sasuke:** - Achei que você tinha decido o que quer fazer da vida... E como você vai pagar essa suposta festa?

A garota sorriu mais ainda.

**Nami:** - Vou debitar tudo da conta de Itachi... Mas o bolo é você quem vai dar!

**Hiro:** - Okaa-san, posso chamar a Sakura-chan?

**Sasuke:** - Por que ela?

Essa resposta Nami queria escutar, se bem que ela desconfiava dos sentimentos do pequeno pela rosada.

**Nami:** - Você disse que não gostava do cabelo dela e que ela tinha um testa muito grande...

O menino tapou a boca de Nami.

**Hiro:** - Porque eu gosto dela!

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, aquela frase o incomodou.

**Sasuke:** - Gosta dela?

**Nami:** - Sim, ele gosta dela; Hiro, termine sua lição no seu quarto!

O menino pegou suas coisas e foi pro quarto. Sasuke fez menção de subir, mas Nami o segurou.

**Nami:** - Eu decidi o quero fazer da minha vida, eu vou deixá-lo...

**Sasuke:** - Você sabe que não será fácil!

**Nami:** - Não será apenas eu, você também vai sair daqui, Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **- Eu não posso...

**Nami:** - Eu já decidi, nós vamos deixá-lo, afinal, ele vai ficar um mês fora, vou procurar um lugar em que possamos ficar...

**Sasuke:** - Você precisa procurar um lugar onde você possa ficar com o Hiro e achar alguém que os mantenha escondido...

**Nami:**- Enquanto você estiver ao alcance dele, eu não...

**Sasuke:** - Vou fazer os preparativos para tirar vocês dois do país!

O moreno a deixou na sala. Ele estava certo, se ela não sumisse, Itachi nunca a deixaria em paz, ele nunca seria o pai que ela precisava pro Hiro... Ela pegou o celular e tentou ligar para Itachi, mas o celular estava desligado, como sempre...

Nami teve uma brilhante idéia, iria atrás de Itachi...

**XxX**

Hinata tentava localizar Naruto,mas não estava conseguindo. Tinha ido em todos os lugares que ele freqüentava, mas sempre diziam que ele tinha acabado de sair. Ao menos tinha um lugar que ela sabia que podia encontrá-lo, na casa dele.

Só faltou esmurrar a porta. Gritou, tocou a campainha e nenhum sinal do loiro. Hinata se escorou na porta, e abaixou lentamente, ficando sentada. Por mania, ela começou a brincar com o dedos indicadores, pensando em um outro lugar que ele poderia estar.

**Naruto:** - Hinata?

" _Time has been patient for so long_

_O tempo foi paciente por muito tempo  
How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Como pude fingir ser tão forte?  
__Looking at you, baby_

_Olhando pra você, baby  
Feeling it too, baby_

_Sentindo isso também, baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight_

_Se eu te pedisse pra me abraçar tão forte  
Then it's gonna be all right_

_Então tudo estaria certo__"_

Hinata, ao escutar seu nome, levantou rapidamente. Ao vê-lo ali a olhando, deu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e sem pensar duas vezes, se jogou nos braços dele.

Naruto ficou surpreso com a atitude de Hinata, ela era tímida demais pra fazer aquilo.

**Hinata:** - Ainda bem que eu te encontrei, Naruto-kun!

**Naruto:** - Você estava me procurando, Hinata-chan?

A morena ainda se mantinha abraçada a Naruto.

**Hinata:** - Precisamos conversar!

Naruto puxou a garota pra dentro de sua casa.

**Naruto:** - Não ligue pra bagunça,Hinata-chan, se bem que você é a única garota que veio aqui! - sem graça.

Ela corou com aquelas palavras. Sem Naruto na sua vida, esta seria tão triste, não seria colorido, pois ele trazia cor a seu mundo.

**Naruto:** - Você disse que precisávamos conversar!

Agora ela lembrou que tinha que conversar com ele.

**Hinata:** - Eu preciso fazer um pedido a você!

Naruto estranhou, onde estaria a suposta gagueira da garota?

**Hinata:** - Onegai, Naruto-kun, não corra mais, eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte pedir isso; mas se algo acontecer a você, eu não saberei o que fazer...

Hinata acabou colocando a mão no coração. Só de pensar causava grande dor em seu coração. Naruto percebeu que estava difícil pra Hinata, a perda de Kiba havia sido traumatizante demais pra ela.

**Hinata:** - Eu não aguentaria, não sem você... - começou a chorar.

O loiro a abraçou. Nunca esperou por aquele pedido.

"_It's gonna be love_

_Isso vai ser amor  
It's gonna be greats_

_Isso vai ser ótimo  
It's gonna be more than I can take_

_Isso vai ser mais do que eu posso aguentar  
It's gonna be free  
Isso vai ser livre_

_It's gonna be real_

_Isso vai ser real  
It's gonna change everything I feel_

_Isso vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto  
It's gonna be sad_

_Isso vai se triste  
It's gonna be true_

_Isso vai ser verdadeiro"_

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan, não vai acontecer nada demais comigo; fique tranquila...

Será que Naruto não entendia o quanto ele era importante pra ela?

**Hinata:** - Não posso... Dói só de imaginar, onegai Naruto-kun, não me faça passar por isso de novo... Eu não aguento...

Para o loiro, Hinata tinha que pedir para Neji deixar de correr, e não ele...

**Naruto:** - Hinata-chan...

O garoto não podia prever o que viria, a jovem precisava fazê-lo acreditar no nela, tinha que dizer o que sentia, não podia guardar aquilo somente pra si. Antes de dar tempo pra que ele arrumasse um argumento, ela o beijou; e ele correspondeu o beijo dela.

Hinata ansiava por aquele momento há muito tempo, e aquele beijo estava sendo mais do que ela esperava, um beijo calmo e doce, com gosto do chocolate, gosto do seu gloss. Naruto nunca esperou que uma garota como Hinata pudesse sentir algo por ele, e que ele sentisse a mesma coisa por ela...

Pararam de se beijar para clamar um pouco de ar. Os dois se olhavam intensamente.

**Hinata:** - Onegai Naruto-kun, por mim...

Ele continuou a olhar pra ela. Seria o certo; abandonar tudo aquilo que ele conquistou até momento, toda a diversão que tinha...

**Naruto:** - Não posso, Hinata-chan... Isso é uma parte da minha vida, do que eu sou...

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a morena já tinha escutado demais e saiu da casa o mais rápido possível...

O loiro olhava a porta aberta, pela qual a garota havia passado. Ficou preocupado com o que ela faria, e sem pensar duas vezes foi atrás dela; talvez desse pra fazer um acordo com Hinata. A única certeza que ele tinha é que não poderia permitir que ela saísse da sua vida assim, não agora que despertou sentimentos, que antes não existiam.

"_Time in my restless sorrow pool_

_Passando o tempo na minha reconfortante piscina  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

_Como você pocê poe fingir ser tão cruel?  
__Maybe it's me, baby_

_Talvez seja eu, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby_

_Talvez seja verdade, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of_

_Talvez seja tudo o que sonhamos  
We've waited long enough_

_Pelo qual esperamos tanto"_

**XxX**

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Nossa sem comentarios, anos sem atualizar a fic, vim dar uma atualizada pra não acharem que eu desisti dela. Não desisto dela nem ferrando, bom provavelmente virá um outro capitulo em dezembro, que é quando eu terei um tempo pra fazer, esse q eu atualizei eu tinha o começo, então nas férias de julho/2010 resolvi terminar e deu nisso. E bem e estou meio assim com esse capitulo, não gostei muito dele, só de algumas partes...**_

_**A música usada no capitulo foi: its gonna be love – Mandy Moore**_

_**Quem assistiu o filme Walk to Remember ( Um Amor pra Recordar), vai lembrar dessa música.**_

_**Não tenho mais moral pra tentar justificar o meu "tempo longe", mas agradeço se ainda alguém ler essa fic!**_

_**Aguardo sua review!**_

_**Bjinhus..**_

_**Alessandra**_


End file.
